A Well Known Secret
by 19lilwiccawolf93
Summary: It's been years since they fought or even came in contact with each other. So in the girls senior year of high school their old and now reformed/rich rivals show up, but what is their reasoning? Are they really in school to change and experience it once, or is there a much darker secret? Pairings: Reds, Blues, Greens. Rated M.
1. Introduction Reintroduction

Introduction. Reintroduction.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys, or any of the characters in the show, they all belong to Craig McCracken.

This is my new story that will have new chapters put up every Saturday. This is the chapter that sets the stage for everything that will come next. Hope you like it. Also, most thing in italics are either a) thoughts or b) products that I have no ownership of.

On with the reading!

* * *

_2 years later PPG: 7 RRB: 7_

"I am clearly the more fit parent!" Mojo growled in the courtroom. Yes, it had finally happened, Him and Mojo went to court to settle the custody battle over the Rowdyruff Boys. Brick, Boomer and Butch all sat in the stands, annoyed and bored with the proceedings and hearings. They were seven now, same age as their goody-goody counterparts the Powerpuff Girls.

"No you are not! You got them destroyed the very day they were created!" Him shouted, his voice changing to a dangerous tone.

"Order in the court." The judge said, banging his mallet down. The room went silent and Brick thanked the Judge silently. As much as he hated the law – any laws actually – he was just happy that Him and Mojo finally shut up.

"Neither of you are fit to be their parents. We have witnesses." The judge said pointing to the doors as they swung open and in floated Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. The boys rolled their eyes, and Brick pinched the bridge of his nose. It was last year that both sets of super-children finally grew normal, human appendages, such as ears, nose's, their eyes shrunk down to normal size, their head actually shaped into a head and not a pumpkin, they grew hands and feet, including all fingers, thumbs and toes. It happened overnight, and they didn't even realize it until the next morning.

"What are those little brats doing here?" Him shouted, pointing a big red claw at the girls. Buttercup glared but took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"They are here to make the final choice. We knew this would happen and they were a last resort." The Judge explained. Him and Mojo glared at the three little girls.

"Present your case girls." The Judge said. Just as Brick was about to tune out Blossom began to speak.

"Your honor, as you can see, neither of these two imbeciles is worthy of being a parent…" Blossom started, actually making the three boys chuckle quietly. _Who knew Pinky had a backbone? _Brick thought humorously as Blossom continued on, with little integers from her sisters.

"So girls, who do you think should get the boys?" the Judge asked at the end of Blossom's speech.

"Mojo." Blossom said.

"What!" Him screeched. Buttercup was about to speak.

"This is an outrage! After all the time and hard work I spent with those boys, how can you do this to me! You little brats will pay!" Him shouted before being slapped across the face by Buttercup.

"Shut up you cross-dressing little freak and let me speak!" Buttercup shouted in Him's face. Him opened his mouth.

"Shut it and sit down." Buttercup ordered, pointing to the chair. Him obeyed, terrified by her sudden outburst.

"Sorry your honor, I've been trying to work on my temper. Anyway, we all know that Him is the most evil being and all that other stuff. But he's a little cross-dressing freak that has probably exposed the boys to some…disturbing things." Buttercup said squeamishly, seeing Butch's eye twitch, Boomer look away and Brick nod once.

"So honestly, why would you want to place three seven year olds in the claws of someone who's going to mess up their childhood?" Bubbles asked.

"You make a point there girls. But any other reasons?" the Judge asked.

"Mojo originally created the boys, therefore he's the rightful parent. All Him did was perform some evil voodoo of sorts and brought them back to life and enchanted them with some other magic to keep them safe from female germs until their teenagers, when it no longer matters." Blossom said. The jury nodded and was soon dismissed to deliberate. Him glared at Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup angrily. Bubbles colored in one of her coloring books, Buttercup played video games on her _Nintendo Gameboy_, while Blossom read a large book, her pink eyes skimming over the pages at rapid procession. The jury returned after an hour and delivered their decision.

"We the Jury place full custody of Brick, Boomer and Butch to Mojo Jojo." They said simply. In anger Him turned into a pink cloud and dissipated out of the room and Mojo smiled. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup nodded and left but Blossom stayed just a little longer.

"Mojo, just remember, we've got our eyes on you. One slip up and you'll be in jail, and they'll be in an orphanage." Blossom said, her eyes cold before she turned and fully left. Mojo gulped before signing the documents and left with the boys.

"So what's the plan this time?" Brick asked eagerly.

"I have a plan, but first we have a stop to make." Mojo said, smiling. Brick looked up confused as they got into the vehicle. Where they stopped was what confused them the most.

"Yo, why are we at the powder puffs?" Boomer shouted.

"Shush Boomer. There is a reason." Mojo said just as the red door to the house flung open and an angry Buttercup stomped out.

"Where do you think you're going little lady?" a brunette woman shouted as the Mojo and the boys got out of the vehicle.

"Away from you!" Buttercup shouted. Bubbles and Blossom walked outside towards Buttercup.

"Excellent, go and retrieve your rebellious sister." The woman said. Blossom looked up at her, cocking a delicate eyebrow.

"Who says we're helping you Megan?" Blossom asked in a snarky tone.

"What?" Megan shouted. This shocked the boys and Mojo; the girls never disobeyed their parental figures.

"Yeah, blood is thicker than water." Bubbles said, popping her gum. Blossom walked over to Buttercup before Bubbles started to cry.

"You will do what I say you little brats!" Megan yelled, gripping Bubbles' wrist tight, her fake nails digging into her skin. Blossom flew over, grabbed Megan's wrist, bent it back just enough to make her release Bubbles, who scurried over to Buttercup. Blossom flew back to her sisters.

"Come here right now!" Megan shouted.

"Bye!" all three girls said smiling before taking to the sky, leaving behind a pink, blue and green light trail. The boy's brains had stopped working by then; they didn't know what to think. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were goody-two-shoes, they never disobeyed anyone, yet here they were disobeying this woman.

"Who are you?" Megan asked.

"I am Mojo Jojo, and these are my sons and the counterparts to the Powerpuff Girls." Mojo said. Megan's eyes narrowed but she let them inside.

"I'll go get my husband." Megan said walking down to the lab.

"John, it's the monkey!" Megan yelled. Mojo flinched at the sound of her piercing voice and the term 'monkey'.

"So, why are we here again?" Brick asked.

"Boys, I felt that it is time I changed for you all. It is a bit strange, and you must admit this, that I, being your parent, am a chimpanzee while you three, thought clearly superhuman, are humans and are my supposed children. So, with the power of science, I'm undergoing an evolution of sorts to become human. Then I'll tell you step two." Mojo said smiling as the professor walked up.

* * *

(A/N):I know some of you are probably going to say something like 'Mojo is too proud to give up being a chimp' or something like that. Think of it like this, it would look a little less suspicious if he changed his name and look and got married and put up a well established business with the new name and recommendations. Plus, if he were to marry, no woman in their right mind would marry an ape. Trust me, it all plays well. Also, the girls are a little - and I say that with sarcasm - OOC. Continue on.

* * *

"Megan sweetheart, where are the girls?" John asked curiously.

"Don't know they flew off somewhere. Why won't you just take away their powers so they could be normal? Then maybe they would listen more, I mean honestly, all this stress isn't good for my complexion." Megan growled. The professor sighed and then motioned for Mojo and the boys to follow him downstairs.

"Now boys, I'm going to need a DNA sample so that it will fully bind with Mojo's genetics, since he too is enhanced with chemical x." the professor said. The boys nodded and stuck out their arms, waiting for the needle. Once that was done and Mojo stripped down to nothing and the process began, which the boys were excused from. They walked up the stairs and sat on the old uncomfortable couch.

"So, Mojo is gonna finally become a human." Butch sighed bored.

"Yeah, since they're using our blood and stuff, but yeah." Brick said in the same tone.

"Wonder what he'll look like?" Boomer asked as he lay on the couch. The boys made idle conversation before the door flew open and their female counterparts flew in.

"Oh, so now you decide to show up. It's almost eleven you little brats!" Megan shouted.

"It's summer, so who cares?" Buttercup hissed.

"You're little girls for fucks sake!" Megan shouted.

"We're girls who can beat up monsters taller than the Empire State Building. We can handle some perverted freak any day of the week." Blossom said annoyed.

"I forbid it! You cannot and will not use your powers from here on out in this home." Megan yelled, stomping her foot.

"I call going to Joan's home!" Buttercup said before the girls turned around and started for the door.

"You're grounded." Megan growled.

"You're not my mom; you never will be my mom, so why should I listen to some selfish, stealing, gold digger like you?" Bubbles said coldly, making Megan drop her jaw. The boys poked their head up in shock.

"Who knew you three had a backbone." Butch chuckled. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Let's go before the professor comes back up from doing the conversion of Mojo from animal to human." Blossom said as they started for the door again.

"I said you're grounded!" Megan yelled.

"And since when do I listen to an imbecile like you?" Blossom quipped before they took off at light speed.

"That's it Mojo, we're almost to the top." The professor's voice echoed as the door opened.

"John, those little brats took off yet again. They didn't listen to a word I said. I said they were grounded and they…" Megan went on and on about what the girls did. The boys couldn't get the smirks off their faces. Then they saw Mojo. His eyes were blood red, like Brick's, his hair was jet black, like Butch's, and his skin was pale, like Boomer's in contrast with his two brothers. Then it clicked for Brick.

"So that's why we had to give our blood, so he would look like our father." Brick said.

"Precisely." Mojo said, his voice clearer now that the vocal chords were more human than animal. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans with tennis shoes. The chemical x he gained from the boys gave him a bit of muscle, making him look strong yet lean at the same time. What was most shocking was that his brain wasn't protruding from his head, so he no longer had to wear the dome. He looked very different as a man.

"Thank you Professor Utonium." Mojo said smiling, his teeth flat and straight.

"Not a problem. What is a problem is that my girls aren't as behaved as they used to be. With crime going down because of you turning a new leaf and Him constantly being exorcised because of churches and other religious reasons, the amount of evil isn't as bad, except for the occasional bank robbery or monster attack. I just wish I knew what to do." John sighed heavily.

"Take away their fucking powers." Megan said.

"I've already explained this Megan. The girls' powers have had too long to sit, since their now seven, and were five when they were created. They have permanently infused and began to develop to their system. I've run tests, and any sort of removal can prove fatal after one year of development. Those powers have had two. It proves fatal after just a few months, as was discovered when my old college roommate returned and took their powers, they almost died. If I were to remove them now, they would die." John said. Megan rolled her eyes. The boys looked up to Mojo who shook his head lightly. They nodded, somehow knowing that Mojo had a better plan.

"Well, thanks again. We're going to head back to my home." Mojo said as he and the boys left. They hopped into the vehicle and Mojo, being the clever being he was, had installed an autopilot to drive since he was still woozy from the operation; they drove to their home and entered it. The boys found some pajamas that Mojo could no longer wear and then sat on the giant bed as they waited for him.

"So what's the plan?" Brick asked as Mojo walked out of the bathroom, shirtless and in shorts that the professor had given him.

"Tomorrow, I change my name from Mojo Jojo to Maurice Joneson. You'll get last names, but keep your first names, since they fit you and you did choose them." Mojo said.

"Ok, then what?" Brick asked, sensing there was still more.

"Then we get new clothes while we wait for our confirmation forms, I get my ID, place all my money into a checking account, because believe it or not, I have made a profit on legal transactions, get a credit and debit card. Then we go to Italy." Mojo said.

"Why are we going there?" Butch asked as they got under the blankets next to Mojo.

"Patience my sons, all will be revealed soon." Mojo said as he turned off the light.

_The next day_

After making a substantial withdrawal from the bank – even though there was plenty more – Mojo and the boys then went to get all the paperwork filled out that Mojo had been advertising for and soon enough the name change was complete with a new license and ID. The boys, being his children, also gained a new last name.

"What was your name again?" Boomer asked.

"Maurice Joneson. Your last names are also Joneson because you are my children. Now come, we have to get new clothing, yes you can choose." Maurice said seeing the boys smirk. As they walked through the mall with quite a few bags, and luckily no one looked at them oddly, seeing as how there were three kids and an adult who looked like he needed new clothes, eventually they spotted a group of kids in a circle. A loud cry could be heard from the circle, causing their curiosity to rise and drawing them over to see the girls.

A teenager, about fifteen maybe, had been picking on Bubbles about her hair and eventually pulled out her pigtails and called a bunch of vial names. Bubbles, of course, was hurt by the names, half of which she didn't know, and began to cry, alerting her sisters.

"What a baby." The snotty girl snickered along with two of her friends. Blossom's gaze turned to the three older girls. There was a brutally cold look to her cherry pink eyes, something no one, not even in battle, had seen in her before.

"Look, we're seven, so you shouldn't be picking on us and calling us illogical names." Blossom said, her tone was restrained.

"Look, I don't care. I'll call you little freaks what I want, bitch." The girl hissed. Blossom rolled her eyes, unaffected by the name, and went over to her sisters. The girls reached down and grabbed Blossom by her hair. In an instant Blossom threw a kick so hard it made the girl release her and fly back a good twenty feet into a wall.

"Are you stupid or something? I'm not fully human! You have got to be new to this town or lead a very sheltered life if you don't know who I am." Blossom hissed as she hovered in the air, the group of teens and younger kids backing up. The girl looked at her, as if trying to remember before her eyes went wide.

"I knew you little freaks looked familiar. Shit!" the girl and her friends said before taking off. Buttercup looked ready to kill, her eyes sharp and squinted as if she were stalking her prey.

"May I please go and hurt them?" Buttercup whispered. This caught the boys' attention, since when did they want to hurt someone?

"No, let's just go. I'm bored anyway." Blossom said.

"Fine. Are we going home tonight?" Buttercup asked as they walked back over to Bubbles.

"No." Blossom said as they walked past the boys.

"Lexi or Joan?" Buttercup asked.

"Lexi." Blossom said before noticing the boys and stopping.

"What are you guys doing here?" Blossom asked in a remarkably sweet and curious tone.

"Not much, just getting some new clothes and all." Maurice said, seeing the clearly confused looks on the boys' faces.

"Did you change your name?" Bubbles asked as she put her hair back in a ponytail.

"Yes, Maurice Joneson." Maurice said in a proper tone.

"Hmm…that name actually fits you." Buttercup said.

"Yo!" Some guy called from afar. Buttercup looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"We should go, before I get annoyed." Buttercup growled.

"Who the heck are you?" All three boys finally exploded, startling the girls.

"What's your problem?" Buttercup asked.

"Ever since we met up with guys again at the court, you've been different. You're not such goody-goodies anymore. What the heck happened?" Brick asked, his blood red eyes connecting with Blossoms cherry pink eyes.

"Things changed when my dad got married to someone who is almost ten years younger than him. She, for some reason, hates us because we're not normal." Blossom said, her nose scrunching up.

"Suddenly, everything becomes about _her _and _her _needs, and we get thrown aside like trash." Buttercup growled.

"The professor doesn't seem to care or notice us anymore, and at first we tried to gain attention and stay good, but it got so annoying to deal with her treating us like servants that we got fed up with it and just stopped listening." Bubbles said shyly.

"Sure, we could go back to how things were, but it wouldn't fix anything. So why bother?" Buttercup elaborated.

"What my sisters are trying to get at is, it's complicated and not really something to discuss about in public and not too openly. Now, if you don't mind, we're going to go before Buttercup's skater fan club comes over here and starts to bug us." Blossom said as they took flight. The boys and their fatherly figure stared in confusion and silence as the girls flew away. They continued their clothes shopping for another thirty minutes before deciding to go to the grocery store. With Maurice's debit card and large amounts of cash – some legally acquired and some not – they managed to get all the necessities before going to get their passports to complete step three of Maurice's five step plan, with a potential sixth step that he had yet to reveal to the boys. After they got their pictures and passports done they finally returned home for dinner. The boys went through their new clothes, most of which were just every day street clothes, but their father insisted they get at least one suite, which they did begrudgingly.

The boys were washing their clothes, since they had learned the previous night how to use a washer and dryer. Brick's were in the dryer while Boomer's were in the wash and Butch was waiting as patiently as he could to get his in the wash. Naturally, the boys picked their signature colors along with a few other things with their color in it and a mixing of maybe the others color. But it was easy to see whose clothes belong to whom. While they waited for the laundry they ate the dinner their father prepared as he went on the computer.

"Hey pops, watcha doin?" Butch asked with a mouthful of _Hamburger Helper_.

"Firstly, don't speak with your mouth full, and to answer your question I'm going online to find plane ticket prices to Italy. I want to be on the plane in a week, at least that's the time limit I was given." Maurice said as he typed in the website and began to click and type away. The dryer went off and Brick retrieved his clothes while Boomer continued to wait for the washer to go off.

"And…done. Boys, we leave for Italy in three days." Maurice said.

"Ok, can I ask a question?" Boomer asked.

"Sure." Maurice said.

"Doesn't it usually take longer to get a passport?" Boomer asked.

"Generally yes, it can take a good few weeks. But I have inside connections that managed to get the processing done much faster, obviously, therefore giving us our passports today." Maurice said.

"Oh. How long will it take to get to Italy from here?" Boomer asked.

"Between eight to ten hours." Maurice said. All three boys groaned at the prospect of just sitting for ten hours on a plane with nothing to do.

_3 days later_

As they boarded the plane they could see three distinctly pink, blue and green lights flying through the air. Brick saw, with his amazing eyesight, that Blossom was no longer wearing the bow in her hair which gave her rabbit ears, but that she was wearing a bow of sorts off to the side of her head. The look on her face resembled one of peace and calm, a small smile gracing her lips. Something told him though that they weren't smiling because of something good that was evident by the devious smirk on Buttercups lips. Bubbles had a more worried look, but still had a small smile on her face. It was then that Brick realized that a lot had changed in the last two years, and that left him wondering what else would change by the time he returned from Italy.

_10 hours later_

The boys practically ran off the plane to the luggage retrieval. As they left from the baggage retrieval a man in a suite and fedora walked up to them.

"You are Mister Joneson, no?" the man asked, his Italian accent thick.

"Yes." Maurice said.

"Come with me." he said. They followed him to a black limo.

"This trip just gets more and more fun!" Butch said as he hopped into the limo. Brick chuckled, rolling his eyes as he and Boomer got in, followed by their father and the strange man.

"Are you who I speak to…?" Maurice began.

"No, I am not the man who you wish to speak to. I am his brother. Call me Antonio. Your name is?" he asked politely.

"Maurice. These are my sons, Brick, Boomer, and Butch." Maurice said.

"Yes, I have heard of them, and we saw the court case here." Antonio said.

"Where are we going?" Boomer asked as he looked out the window to all the buildings in awe.

"My home. You all will meet my niece, who is the close in age as your father. We have made an arrangement of sorts." Antonio said cryptically.

"Dads getting married guys." Brick said indifferently as his brothers gawked. Both Maurice and Antonio looked at the redhead in awe.

"Smart boy. He and his super powered brothers will most definitely help." Antonio said, noticing the confused looks on Boomer and Butch.

"Oh, so _that's _what we're doing. Good plan." Brick said, his lips swirling into a smirk.

"I'm impressed." Antonio said to Maurice.

"I'm confused." Butch said. Brick looked to him.

"Think about it bro. We're in Italy; a man in a suite greets us and says we're meeting his niece who's close to our dad's age, which is what, twenty seven I think, no…wait…twenty five right?" Brick asked.

"She's twenty-five, I'm twenty-nine." Maurice said.

"Ok. This man is being all cryptic about where we are going and who else we are meeting. It should not be that hard to figure out." Brick said. Butch and Boomer both thought for a moment and then suddenly it all made sense. The operation, the money, the connections, it all made sense.

"Whoa." Was all Butch could say in realization as they pulled up to the large estate. Maids and butlers greeted the guests as they entered, not looking them directly in the eyes since they were new. They continued to walk through the estate, keeping close to the man that was leading them. Soon enough they arrived to a large door.

"My brother and niece are through this door. Do you remember her name?" Antonio asked Maurice.

"Yes. Adriana." Maurice replied. Antonio nodded and opened the door for them. They entered the dimly lit room and saw two figures in the room. One was clearly woman, the hour glass shape undeniably female, and the other was her father. This man looked fierce, broad shouldered, suite sleeves straining against the muscles in his arms.

"Maurice, you're early. I'm impressed, most suitors generally would want to take longer to come to grips with what they are about to do." The man said in his thick accent.

"This is why your daughter is still single and unmarried." Maurice said. A light chuckle escaped the man's throat.

"Indeed, most men chicken out before the counsel. Might I ask who these three are?" the man asked, gesturing to the boys.

"The boys I was talking about over the phone, my sons." Maurice said.

"Ah yes, the infamous Rowdyruff Boys." The man said standing, revealing his full height; he wasn't as huge or hulking as they had imagined, but still, he looked like a force not to be reckoned with. As he walked over, features of his face could finally be seen. A scar from his hairline down to his chin could be seen; he had a clean shaven face, gray eyes, medium sized nose, thin lips, brown hair, and thick eyebrows.

"My name is Alphonso Guerecicci." The man said kindly. Brick, being the leader, stuck out his hand. Alphonso smiled and took the small boys hand in a hand shake.

"I'm Brick Joneson, oldest of the three by a few seconds, and leader of the Rowdyruff Boys." Brick said.

"Can you guess who I am?" Alphonso asked as he and the boys released hands.

"I can take a wild guess." Brick said smirking.

"Guess away young one." Alphonso smiled.

"You're a business man, that much is clear, but as for what you do, other than your restaurant chain and insurance agency, you lead and control the mafia." Brick said inquisitively.

"Smart boy. Now, who are your brothers?" Alphonso said impressed.

"The ebony haired one is Butch, the second child, and the blonde is Boomer, the youngest one." Brick said, gesturing to his brothers. Adriana stood and walked over to the young boys and Maurice, her green eyes lingering on Maurice longer.

"Father, I like these ones." Adriana said.

"I can see that Adriana. Am I not allowed to talk to them?" Alphonso said amused. Adriana rolled her eyes at her father before looking to the young boys.

"How old are you?" she asked curiously.

"Seven." Brick said.

"You're quite intelligent for your age." Adriana commented.

"Thanks." Brick said.

"What are your strengths?" Alphonso asked. Brick looked back to Maurice who got the hint and began to speak.

"Their powers are still developing, though I have a hunch. Their counterparts, the Powerpuff Girls, have a few abilities that I believe the boys will develop similar or opposite powers to. Blossom, Brick's counterpart, can breathe ice, so I suspect Brick will one day breathe fire. Bubbles, Boomer's counterpart, is fast and agile and Boomer has shown that as well. Buttercup, Butch's counterpart, it incredibly strong, hence Butch is the muscle of the boys. However, it was pointed out to me that as time goes on, the powers begin to develop and change, so it is still up in the air as to what they will become. But, I can assure, it'll be fantastic." Maurice said.

"Those girls sound interesting as well." Alphonso said, his eyes giving away his true curiosity. Adriana looked to her father with a questioning look.

"Yes I allow it. Maurice, consider yourself a lucky man, you get my daughters hand." Alphonso said.

_Things changed when my dad got married to someone who is almost ten years younger than him. She, for some reason, hates us because we're not normal. _

The words Blossom said to him a few days ago ran through Bricks head upon the announcement. What if Adriana turned out like Megan, selfish and conceited, hating them because of their abnormal abilities.

_2 weeks later_

The wedding had taken place already and Maurice and Adriana were still on their honeymoon, so the boys stayed at the large estate and in the two weeks they had been there they had learned several new things. One of those being able speaking Italian fluently, some of the words being highly inappropriate. That day though their father and new step-mother were returning from their honeymoon, and needless to say, those words that Blossom had spoken to them rang through Bricks head and fear began to grip him.

"Grandfather, why did we have to stay here for a week other than for the honeymoon?" Brick asked, his Italian still a little sketchy in some places.

"Because we had to build you all a new home, similar to mine of course. Did you father not tell you? He has a business license now and is starting a new business in Townsville. It will have multiple facets to it, but it'll be the headquarters for those that live in Townsville to conduct business." Alphonso said. Brick nodded and his brothers understood as well before the doors opened and in walked Maurice and Adriana. Maurice looked to his three boys and smiled, Adriana now looked at her three step-sons warmly.

"The estate is complete and the business establishment is well under progress. Advertisement is already being broadcasted and you'll have many customers according to the statistics the men in Townsville are telling me." Alphonso said smiling. The boys grabbed their bags and soon got in the limo with their parents and went to the airport for their plane back to Townsville.

_11 hours later_

They were in a limo again, and the boys had a feeling this is how things would be now. They smiled at the idea. They pulled up to the gate of their new home and smiled even wider. The estate was large and just outside of the Pokey Oaks suburb. Brick saw three floating figures in the air and knew exactly who they were.

"Who are those three?" Adriana asked quietly.

"Our counterparts." Butch chuckled. Once they got out of the car the girls landed and watched with shock.

"No way!" Bubbles exclaimed as they exited the car. Boomer snickered at his counterpart's reaction. Buttercup also had an interested expression, but Blossom remained cold and unemotional, which raised red flags to Adriana. She walked over to Blossom and crouched down to her level.

"Are you alright small one?" She asked. Blossoms eyes flicked to her and Adriana shuddered. Never before had a child so young been so cold and void of emotion.

"I'm fine." Blossom said, her tone matching her expression. Buttercup looked down and Bubbles looked away. Adriana could see they were lying.

"Lying doesn't look well on you. What is really the matter?" She asked sweetly. Blossom looked to her, her eyes analyzing everything about this woman who showed an interest in her. Silently, Blossom removed her jacket to reveal her tank top and the four bruises on her. At this, they all gasped. Buttercup gently rubbed the makeup off her eye to reveal the blue and purple skin, and Bubbles also had bruises on her arms.

"What happened?" Adriana asked. The boys' heads were spinning with confusion.

"My step mother is psycho. She sprayed us down with antidote x and beat on us while my father was away." Blossom said coldly.

"Then how were you flying?" Brick asked, finally finding his voice.

"It wore off about an hour ago, but the bruises are too deep to go away." Blossom replied.

"We're going to Miss Keane's tonight." Bubbles added.

Maurice knew they would be in good hands with Miss Keane. Blossom nodded and soon they took flight, leaving them all there stunned.

"How could anyone do such a thing?" Adriana sobbed.

"Simple, Megan, their step mom, hates them because they're not normal humans." Brick said.

"But that's what makes them so special, just as it makes you three special." Adriana said, smiling at them through her tears. Brick looked at her and couldn't help but gawk. Just as the girls were the opposites of him and his brothers, their motherly figures were opposite, giving him and his brothers a loving, kind, gentle mother and the girls a hateful, cruel, harsh mother. He considered himself lucky, but at the same time, greedy. For once, he felt the girls deserved better than what they had.

_6 years later, PPG: 13 RRB: 13_

Brick, Boomer and Butch, along with their now six year old brother and sister, Cory and Lilliann, were walking through the park. It was Friday afternoon, but since they were all home-schooled, they could come and go as they pleased. Just as they rounded a corner, a small six year-old zipped past them, running as fast as he could from the three nine year olds chasing him. He ran over to a girl that was about the same age as Butch, and hid behind her.

"Hide me sissy." He whimpered to her. She turned around and Butch's jaw dropped. It was Buttercup, and she had grown nicely. Her hair was different, cut unevenly with bangs that now covered one of her eyes, which had lime green coon tails to it. The three nine year olds stopped and stared.

"Chicken boy. Hiding behind a wimpy girl." One of the boys taunted.

"Do you know who I am?" Buttercup growled. Her voice had changed to, it sounded still as tough as before, but with slight higher pitch to it, though to anyone else's ears, it wouldn't have sounded different at all. The boys looked at her before realizing who she was and soon bolted. Buttercup smirked and then looked down to her brother.

"Andy, they're gone now." Buttercup said as he came out from behind her leg.

"Thanks sis." Andy said.

"No prob." Buttercup said.

"But why are you out of school? You don't get early release until next week." Andy said, quirking his eyebrow.

"I skipped. I'm passing wood shop, and finished the project early, so why bother?" Buttercup said.

"Truancy officer." Andy stated simply.

"Smoke capabilities that change chemically due to my thoughts, needs, or emotions." Buttercup said making a waft of smoke appear from her breath she did. Andy shrugged in agreement as they continued to walk along in the park. Clouds suddenly rolled in and a small smirk spread on Buttercups face before she looked to her brother.

"Move seven feet to the left." She instructed. Andy moved, Buttercup following, moving in just enough time to avoid being hit by a bolt of lightning.

"Nice try Bubbles." Buttercup snickered as the light morphed into Bubbles, light still flicking around her in small static stream.

"Shut up BC. You ditched me in math class! I have a right to be a little mad at you!" Bubbles growled.

"I thought you only said you ditched wood shop?" Andy asked. Buttercup shrugged.

"C'mon, we better get home before ice queen finds us." Buttercup said before suddenly stopping, dropping to the ground and curling up in pain.

"Too….late…" Buttercup wheezed.

"Blossom, there's no need to be that mad." Bubbles said sweetly. The boys had turned to statues, as had their smaller siblings, in shock. Buttercup stopped her shuddering and groaning in pain as Blossom walked out from her hidden area.

"Next time Bubbles, if you don't want to make it too obvious as to where Buttercup is, try a gust of wind or rain." Blossom replied.

"Right." Bubbles said, rolling her eyes.

"Girls, I think we have company." Andy said as he gestured towards Brick and his brothers and sister. All three girls looked over to their counterparts.

"Hmm…long time no see." Bubbles chirped.

"Six years actually." Boomer said, his voice obviously going through puberty with the slight cracking.

"Skipping school?" Blossom asked. Brick's mind froze. She was definitely not the same sweet girl, her voice had ice in it and her stare was cold. She seemed to have no emotions what so ever, just as she had six years ago when they showed the bruises their step-mother had given them.

"No, we're home-schooled." Brick replied. Blossom was great at hiding her shock in the sudden deepness of his voice, though she knew it would even out as the years went by as he matured.

"Well aren't you lucky." Buttercup replied sarcastically.

"Eh, the tutors are kind of assholes." Butch chuckled, his voice also cracking and deep.

"What abilities have you gained in these last six years?" Bubbles asking curiously. She had the sweetest voice and that relieved Boomer, though he knew, from the many years in his family's business that they sweet ones are always the most deadly, and Bubbles or her sisters were no exception to that rule.

"Well, I've gained the ability to control natural disasters like earthquakes, tornadoes, etcetera. Butch can turn into mist or fog and can change the chemical structure of it however he wants. Brick can breathe fire and become fire and create animals out of fire, but he can also fuck with someone's mind." Boomer listed.

"Hmm…you and Butch have similar powers to Buttercup and me, but Brick has an opposite and same power as Blossom. No surprise really, but interesting." Bubbles replied.

"Very interesting." Brick said, looking to his counterpart.

"As nice as this reunion is, we need to go. I have to make dinner, do homework and help Andy with his homework." Blossom said.

"Isn't that what a mom is supposed to do?" Brick asked, even though their own step-mother didn't cook, she did help Cory and Lilliann with their homework.

"Our step-mother is lazy. She doesn't like to cook because it could get stains on her clothes. She barely passed third grade with all C's, Andy is already smarter than her." Blossom said.

"Let me guess, she was a high school dropout too?" Brick asked.

"She stopped after eighth grade because it was too hard and she just wanted to party." Blossom said, rolling her eyes.

"Why is your dad with her?" Boomer asked.

"She's easy. Sorry you have to hear this Andy." Bubbles said, looking down to her little brother.

"What does easy mean?" All three six-year olds asked.

"I'll tell you when you're ten." Blossom replied to Andy and Brick replied to Cory and Lilliann. The girls grabbed their brother and took to the sky.

_2 weeks later_

As the boys went around the city in their limo an odd sign caught their attention.

"Stop the car!" Brick shouted. The driver stopped and the boys got out and went over to the sign. Under the words 'Runaway' there were four pictures. The boys had to blink twice to make sure their super-vision was working right. It was and the pictures were of Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Andy. There was number and address and a 'we miss them very much' written on the poster but the boys couldn't get over the fact that their goody-goody counterparts actually ran away from home.

"What? They didn't take me with." A girl said, startling the boys in their thoughts. This girl was wearing a white shirt with an anarchy sign, ripped jeans, cropped hair. She must be one of the girl's friends.

"You know them?" Brick asked.

"Yeah, I'm Joan, one of their friends." Joan said smirking.

"Were you supposed to go with them?" Butch asked curious.

"Well yeah. Unlike them though, my parents would be ok if I went with them. I know that probably sounds weird, but that's how they are." Joan said shrugging.

"Trust me, we know weird." Boomer said.

"I bet, what with you guys being the Rowdyruff Boys and all." Joan said rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, do you know where they were going?" Brick asked, though with his ability to read and manipulate minds he knew, he just wanted to confirm.

"They probably hopped a train heading west. They'll be back here by August just before school starts up again." Joan said.

"Where did they plan on going?" Brick asked.

"Everywhere and anywhere." Joan chuckled.

"But won't they get caught?" Boomer asked confused.

"Yeah, they're not hard to miss." Butch added.

"True, but you underestimate Blossom's brain. I swear that girl is so sharp she could probably cut off someone's head with her brain. She can think on her feet and manipulate a situation to go her way without her powers. I've seen them operate before, and trust me; they could put the CIA, any mafia, or secret agency to shame with their underhanded tactics." Joan said. The boys were caught off guard by this and then suddenly intrigued.

"You don't say? I thought they were still fighting crime, not committing it." Brick said smirking.

"Only monster attacks now, which are few and far between. Buttercup made the cops actually do their jobs and then trained them. She was brutal to them, sending them home daily with bruises and other injuries. They eventually toughened up and can now handle almost all situations, not to mention their gear got an upgrade to. They can't fly or anything, but they can now withstand bullets and lasers." Joan chuckled.

"Interesting. Well, thanks for the info." Boomer said smiling.

"No prob, but don't go looking for them. Blossom's fuckin scary when she's mad. I mean, she could put Him to shame." Joan said before turning on her heel and walking off, humming happily and leaving the boys in shock.

"I think I now realize when father didn't want us to destroy them." Butch chuckled.

"Thanks for catching up Einstein." Brick said sarcastically as they got back in the limo.

"Brick, you were the only one who realized it before now." Boomer said annoyed.

"True." Brick chuckled as they drove off.

_3 years later, PPG: 16 RRB 16_

Blossom was walking home from school with her sisters in tow. They had to pick up Andy from school and then continue their walk.

"Well look who it is?" a snotty voice sounded. Blossom ignored it and continued walking with her sisters.

"Excuse me, but no one, and I mean no one ignores me, Princess Morbucks." Princess hissed.

"Look, we don't care ok. We just want to get our brother and go home." Bubble snapped.

"Zip it crybaby! This doesn't concern followers, this only concerns leaders." Princess spat.

"Back off Princess, I'm in no mood to deal with you today." Blossom growled. A small group of people started to gather as the two girls started to circle each other.

"And you say in your in no mood to deal with me, yet you circle me." Princess snickered.

"I was trying to find a way out." Blossom growled annoyed.

"There is no way out!" Princess shouted before launching herself at Blossom, who ducked and threw a punch, sending Princess flying a good ten feet.

"Wimp! See, I can keep my cool under pressure and predict your every move, which is why I should be turned into a Powerpuff Girl and be made ultimate leader and…" Princess yammered on.

"Shut up already!" Blossom shouted, her eyes narrowing and her pupils turning into slits. Princess dropped to the ground, gripping her head and crying out in pain. The cry caught the attention of three super powered teenage boys.

"Someone's suffering and we're not the cause." Boomer chuckled in his still developing voice.

"Let's go check this out." Brick chuckled in his deeper tone. The boys flew off towards the sound and stopped and nearly fell out of the sky when they saw something they never thought they would see before.

Blossom delivered not only another mental blow and a strong punch. Princess whimpered before Blossom let her mental stronghold go.

"You bitch!" Princess shouted as she got to her feet and charged only to stop at the large claw of ice protruding from Blossom's forearm.

"When I say I am in no mood to put up with your whiny shit, I fucking mean it. Don't piss me off again, or so help me, I won't hold back my mental abilities." Blossom hissed her voice void of emotion and her eyes were steely. The ice claw retracted and Princess took that opportunity to complete the charge. Blossom punched her in the gut, delivered a strong kick there as well and then picked her up by her throat and flew up with her. Buttercup and Bubbles smirked as they watched their older sister while the boys hovered there in shock. Apparently, Bubbles and Buttercup had seen this side of Blossom before, but the boys had never seen this vicious side of Blossom, not even when they were children and beating the living tar out of each other, at least in her eyes there was anger or frustration, not ice.

"Fine, you want to be one of us. Lesson one, flying." Blossom said, invoking fear into Princess's eyes as she chucked her through the air. Blossom whistled and her sisters took to the air. Bubbles caught Princess, only to throw her to Buttercup who threw her back to Blossom who caught her by the arm, breaking it. Princess let out a yelp of pain. The three girls hovered back down to the ground; Blossom dropped Princess to the ground.

"Learn this Princess; you never will be one of us because no one wants to cater to a rich brat like you. And even if you do get our basic abilities, you will always lose because you are nothing more than a golden piece of shit. You are just some little daddy's girl who will sleep with anyone you want and then drop them like trash because you can. Get this, you're the trash, and they're even worse for sleeping with a slut like you." Blossom said coldly, her eyes not showing any emotion at all. Princess was crying and this shocked the boys even more. Blossom had never once said anything like that and Princess had never broken down like that as far as they knew.

"Cry all you want, you just hate that it's true." Blossom said harshly.

"At least I have emotions unlike you, you…you…you…ice queen!" Princess shouted. The girls looked at her, cocking an eyebrow.

"You're a cold hearted bitch! If you even have a heart! You're nothing but ice, which makes you a bad leader." Princess hissed. The girls just stared in silence.

"You're nothing but a cold hearted, iced over, emotionless bitch!" Princess shouted in Blossoms face once she was up. Blossom smirked.

"Your point being?" Blossom asked with her eyes half lidded and cruel smirk twisting at her lips. Princess's jaw dropped as Blossom as her sisters walked away.

"Butch, punch me so I know I'm not dreaming." Brick said before his brother punched him hard in the gut.

"Holy fuck! Ok, nope, I'm not dreaming." Brick coughed.

"I…wow…that was just something else." Butch stammered.

"Yeah. But it was cool!" Boomer chuckled.

"No shit!" Brick laughed as they flew off towards the elementary school.

"What took you guys so long?" Andy asked as he and his sisters walked home, unaware of the three boys following them.

"Had a slight issue to take care of." Buttercup said.

"Princess again?" Andy asked.

"Correct." Bubble giggled.

"I'm surprised we haven't gotten sued yet." Andy sighed.

"She can't sue because we have too many good standings with the city. Not to mention, Bubbles can break down into tears at any moment and win over every heart that sees her, and I can mess with people's heads. Honestly, who would even try to sue?" Blossom said coldly.

"Your last ex." Andy pointed out.

"Who ended up in the psych ward for hallucinations and the case was dropped because of it." Blossom hissed.

"Because you caused them." Andy replied.

"Point being. As long as no one knows it's no big deal." Blossom replied.

"I know." Andy snickered.

"Do you think dad's gonna get any more money for bills and stuff?" Andy asked after a long silence, peaking the boy's interests.

"He usually does, though he would make more if he took one job at a time instead of four." Blossom groaned.

"Yeah, let's just be glad he hasn't taken out any loans yet." Bubbles said.

"Though I hear those aren't too bad if you pay make a good deal with them and pay them back in manageable payments." Buttercup said.

"And which agency is that?" Blossom asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"The Joneson's. I hear good things from a lot of their clients. Fair rates, plus they work with cars and homes as well as just money loans. Hell, they're on an international level and are the agency behind like three casino's and seven main hotel lines." Buttercup said, unaware of the boys smiling from above.

"True. Anyway, let's get home before the wicked witch of hell gets mad." Blossom suggested.

"Hmm, their dads low on cash for his work. They resent their parents. Boys, I think I have an idea, but it will take time." Brick chuckled as they hovered there watching their not so goody-goody counterparts walk home.

_2 years later, PPG: 18 RRB: 18, month before senior year starts in high school. _

"Brick, you and your brothers are going to high school this year. You need to experience just one year of it, plus maybe you'll get closer to those charming counterparts of yours." Adriana said to her three step-sons.

"Alright mother, we'll go, we just need to register." Brick sighed in defeat, knowing it was truly pointless to argue with his mother. She smiled and handed them the papers just as Maurice walked into the office.

"Boys, come with me, emergency meeting at the office." Maurice said to his sons.

"We'll finish this later, promise." Brick said to his mother as he and his brothers stood and walked with their father. Their eleven year old siblings ran past, giggling at whatever game they were playing. They got into the limo and were driven to the main building in Townsville where they met the client. Brick couldn't hold back the smirk that graced his handsome face.

"Mister Utonium, so nice to see you again." Brick chuckled as he got out of the car after his father and before his two brothers who also had a smirk on their faces.

"Hello Joneson boys and Mister Joneson." Mister Utonium said before his wife walked over to them, a disgusted look as always on her not so pretty face. What Professor Utonium saw in her was beyond Brick, but then again he questioned what he and his brothers saw in their previous girlfriends/sex buddies for a night. He still felt ashamed about that, but he was a stupid fourteen year old who didn't know any better.

"Where are the girls?" Maurice asked.

"They're doing housework." Megan growled. Brick and his brothers rolled their eyes as they walked into the building with their father and the clients. Upon reaching the top floor and Maurice's office they took their appropriate seats.

"Now, what is it I can do for you two today?" Maurice asked smiling kindly, though his tone had a hint of malice in it.

"We would like a ten thousand dollar loan." Megan barked.

"Might I ask why such a large loan, being your first I might add." Maurice said, raising an eyebrow.

"My husband…" Megan started.

"Excuse me, but let your husband speak for himself." Maurice growled. Megan sighed annoyed and then elbowed her husband.

"You see, I work very hard for my job, but part of it means buying my own supplies outside of the chemicals. It gets very expensive, even with my discount." John said. Brick looked to his father and telepathically told him a plan.

"Very well, but allow my son Boomer to go draw up a contract, and there will be some special terms." Maurice said as Boomer bolted out the door and typed up a four page contract, under Brick's advisement and planning. Once Boomer returned not only did he have the contract but he had the other essentials needed.

"Why does your son have a small bowl and knife?" John asked.

"Why Mister Utonium, you're about to make a deal with the Italian mafia, we have our methods to business." Maurice smirked.

* * *

(A/N) I have no idea how these things work, I'm just making things up as I go.

* * *

"I thought you were done with crime?" John said astonished.

"I'm done with trying to rule the world. I never said I would be done with crime, and since my wife is the head of the mafia's daughter, that puts me really high up there." Maurice explained. John looked hesitant.

"If you can't pay back in the allotted six months, instead of your life, we'll take your daughters. If you ask for an extension, your son will belong to us also. Do we have a deal Mister Utonium?" Brick asked.

"What do you want with the girls?" John and Megan asked.

"Simple, they have qualities in them that would assist us greatly." Butch chuckled.

"Come on, at age thirteen they eluded the police and all other forms of authority with their six year old brother for three and a half months." Boomer chuckled as he set down the items.

"If you decline it's no problem, I just have to erase your memory first." Brick said, his pupils growing small.

"Sign it, we need that money." Megan hissed.

"At the costs of the girl's freedom?" John gasped.

"We'll be able to pay it back. And who cares about them anyway?" Megan growled.

"They do all the chores." John deadpanned. Brick kept his face straight but was internally disgusted with how they treated the girls.

"We will pay it back." Megan said. John rolled his eyes and signed it.

"Excellent, now give me your left hand." Boomer said with the blade in his hand and the bowl on the table. John did as instructed and gave Boomer his left hand before he felt a sting and heat, realizing it was blood. Boomer squeezed his hand to make the blood pool more before he released him.

"Now, put your right thumb in the bowl, make sure to get the blood on it, and then put your thumbprint next to your signature." Boomer said. John did as instructed and was given a bandage for his left hand.

"Excellent, once it's dry you may leave." Maurice said. After a few moments of waiting the Utonium's were allowed to leave but sworn never to tell or else.

"So, mom wants us to go to high school." Boomer said as they walked down to the limo.

"And?" Maurice said.

"I think it's a great idea. We'll actually get to see our friends more often." Brick said smirking. The boys smiled as they got in the limo.

"School starts in a month." Maurice said.

"We know, but we can get it all taken care of in a week." Brick said.

"Yeah, with our money and connections, we could get into any school." Butch chuckled as they drove home, actually eager to start school in the next month.

* * *

Ok, so what do you think? R&R please and thank you. Next Saturday there will be a new chapter up. And remember, my Yu-Gi-Oh! fics are posted at random, so be on the lookout. See you all whenever!


	2. Not So New Kids

Not So New Kids

Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls

Ok, so here's my second chapter. I tried my best to make the girls all have different attitudes and personalities and styles based on how I think they would've been given their conditions at home and their past, but that will be explained later.

Joan and Lexi are my OC's, as are Mark and Jason.

* * *

_First day of Senior Year_

The students, new and old, all chattered amongst themselves, griping and groaning of the first day of school as the bus pulled up for the last delivery of students that lived out of school bus zones. Most people would think that because they're super-human, the Powerpuff Girls would fly to school, but because of their growing up and out and maturing; they took the bus for many reasons, mainly to avoid the perverts from looking up their skirts or shirts when they flew by.

"Just one more year of this shit." Buttercup growled as she got off the bus. The girls had obviously changed over time. Buttercup had wider hips than the three girls, not saying the others had none, but her were distinctly wider, while Bubbles seemed to have longer, sexier legs than the girls, again, not saying theirs didn't look good, but hers seemed to stand out, and Blossom had much larger breasts, a cup bigger than her sisters.

"Hopefully, this year will fly by." Blossom hissed. Blossom had long since ditched the giant bow in her hair and would sometimes never wear it up, such as today.

"Without any issues would be nice." Bubbles said sweetly. Her hair was down to her shoulder blades and in a high ponytail, unlike Buttercups short unevenly chopped hair that came down to her chin with lime green coon tails in her bangs that covered half her left eye, and Blossom red hair now formed a V that plummeted down to just below her butt. Princess and her group walked by, noses high and wearing skin tight clothing and far too much makeup.

"Oh look, if it isn't the ugly ones now." Princess cackled. Blossom and her sisters rolled their eyes as the girls walked off and soon their friends walked over.

"Someone's being a bitch today." Joan hissed. She was a punk, just like Buttercup, with short hair that came to just below her chin and grungy looking clothing, but she was also a bit on the crazy side, which made her fun to be around.

"Please, that's every day." Lexi, Bubbles' friend, snickered.

"Point." Robin sighed. As they walked to the doors they noticed that some people had stopped and stared at the parking lot, jaws dropped and eyes wide. Curious the girls turned around and saw why. A blood red _Aston Martin v8 Vantage_, a royal blue _2010 Corvette, _and a forest green _Dodge Viper Venom, _pulled into the parking lot. The girls knew who were driving the cars the moment they saw the colors and turned their friends around and pushed them inside. They hadn't seen the boys in over two years, and didn't want to dare look at them now. Brick got out of his car, grabbed his backpack in the passenger seat, and activated the alarm once the door was closed. He still wore his signature hat backwards with his bangs poking out of the adjustment hole. His hair was back in a low ponytail; he wore a red button up flannel open to show a black tank top underneath, black baggy pants with red straps and chains hanging off of them.

* * *

(A/N) The car ideas weren't mine, they were inspired by the story 'Bang Bang You're Dead'. Just had to make that clear. Ok, continue on.

* * *

Boomer got out of his car, grabbing his backpack as he exited and activated the alarm after closing the door. He had on a blue tank top and he too wore black baggy pants, but with a blue belt hanging off his pants, only through two belt loops. Butch got out of his car, his backpack on his shoulders already and activated the alarm on his car. He wore a green tank top with a black leather jacket on and cargo green pants with multiple chains and belts hanging off of them, his hair was still spiked as always. They walked into the school, ignoring the hungry stares from most of the girls and jealous stares from the boys. The three boys had changed, now standing a good six foot four; they towered over their counterparts by a good foot. Their muscles had also developed; they each sported an eight pack, broad chest and shoulders, strong arms. Yes, their lives had been good to them. They had also had a few girlfriends and weren't virgins at all, but they regretted those past girlfriends, realizing later that the girls only wanted them and used them for money.

"Men, this is going to be one hell of a year." Brick chuckled in his deep voice to his brothers. The boys went to the wall, found their names, and went to the assigned classrooms, where they would eventually get their schedules. Brick hoped he would have at least one class with his counterpart, he wanted to see her and know what she looked like and if she had changed anymore since he last saw her. He walked into his English class with a near empty backpack and found a seat near the middle of the class. He and three other students were waiting bored before a fourth entered. Brick saw the red hair and looked over instantly and sure enough it was Blossom, those sharp pink eyes only belonged to her. For a moment he had to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but it was most definitely Blossom. She took a seat a row ahead of him and plopped down her backpack before looking to the ceiling, bored.

"Why must teachers always be late?" Blossom whispered so quietly that only Brick's hearing could pick up on it.

"Because they don't want to be here either and would rather drink coffee." Brick whispered back just as quietly, causing Blossom to jump and turn around to come face to face with her counterpart.

"Morning Pinky." Brick chuckled. Blossom rolled her eyes, doing anything she could not to stare at him too long. She could not believe that this attractive man in front of her was Brick, but she had no choice to, only Brick had blood red eyes naturally.

"Why are you here?" Blossom asked coldly.

"Hmm…someone's not a morning person." Brick taunted, smirking at her. Her whole chest squeezed.

"Answer the question." Blossom gasped annoyed.

"The same reason as you are, to learn, and because my step-mother believes my brothers and I, along with our younger half siblings, should go to school to get the full experience." Brick said, rolling his eyes at the last bit.

"Trust me, you're not missing much. High school is not that glamorous, it only serves as a preparation for the world of drama and gossip." Blossom said bitterly.

"Something tells me you've been through that already." Brick chuckled.

_Yes, and I would appreciate it if you would stay out of my head Brick Joneson. _Blossom warned telepathically.

_Ah, so you were aware of my attempts. Why so many walls Pinky, have something juicy hidden in your mind? _Brick chuckled.

_None of your business Red. Now get the fuck out of my head, or so help me, you will learn what it feels like to have a shard of ice in your gut. _Blossom hissed.

_My, we have a temper now don't we. Fine, I'll back off for now. _Brick snickered, leaving his telepathic conversation with her as she turned back around in her chair. He couldn't help but notice her generous curves and smiled.

Butch entered his biology class, and hated it already. He didn't much like science, and thought it was stupid.

"Who needs this fucking class anyway?" a female voice sounded from behind him. Butch watched as the two girls entered the class room, one of them having short black hair with green coon tails and bright green eyes.

"I have no clue BC, but the best we can do is to try and make it fun." The short haired brunette said.

"So, you making sexual jokes at any given moment?" Buttercup asked.

"Yup!" The girl chuckled.

"Joan, I swear you need more meds." Buttercup said. Joan giggled before she recognized Butch standing there and 'accidentally' pushed Buttercup into him.

"What the fuck!" Buttercup exclaimed once she and Butch regained their footing.

"Sorry, it's that damn twitch." Joan snickered.

"You don't have a twitch you psycho bitch." Buttercup snickered as she pushed herself off Butch before realizing who it was.

"Butch?" she asked, tilting her head back to look him in the eye.

"Hey Buttercup." Butch chuckled in his deep voice. Buttercup looked at him closely, making sure he was who he was.

"When did this happen?" Buttercup asked in reference to his height and voice.

"Puberty is a magical thing isn't it, though I suppose you know that already." Butch chuckled, his eyes drifting down and then back up to her face. Buttercup rolled her eyes before suddenly jumping.

"Joan!" Buttercup growled before turning around and storming after her psychotic friend.

"What?" Joan asked innocently as she sat in her seat.

"Don't smack me ass again." Buttercup said, making Butch almost burst into laughter.

"What? I have…" Joan began before her giggling took over. Buttercup took a seat next to her and Butch took a seat behind her. _Maybe this class won't be so bad after all, not when I have a very attractive woman in front of me. _Butch thought to himself smiling. The first class seemed to drag by for all six teens and soon enough they were all off to their second class.

"Why are you following me?" Blossom hissed to Brick after two minutes in the hall.

"What's your next class?" Brick asked, ignoring her question.

"Gym. Why?" Blossom asked annoyed as they walked to class. Brick handed her his short schedule.

"Hmm...You're in running start I see, and you have all three high school classes with me." Blossom groaned.

"Odd." Brick chuckled. _Not odd, awesome! _Brick mentally cheered. Even though she was annoyed with him, Brick couldn't help it, he was attracted to his counterpart for many reasons.

"Bro!" Boomers deep voice called out. The boys all had deep voices, but Bricks was the deepest while Boomers was the highest, with Butch falling in the middle.

"Bloss!" Bubbles called out, making Boomer look back at his pretty blonde counterpart. He hadn't seen her until now and mentally thanked the gods that he finally did. _Easy Boomer. _Brick warned telepathically.

"Hey sis." Blossom said.

"Now where is BC?" Bubbles asked.

"Let's hope not suspended again." Blossom said.

"As a matter of fact, I behaved today!" Buttercups voice echoed.

"Ah look, the rebel has arrived!" Bubbles said sarcastically as they headed into the gym. Butch walked up smirking at his brothers.

"This year is gonna be so much fun." Butch snickered.

"Hey, you aren't exactly the sweetie of the bunch." Buttercup snickered.

"I have no clue what you're talking about?" Bubbles said with big innocent eyes.

"You're the manipulative one." Buttercup snickered.

"Guilty." Bubbles giggled as they all walked into the gym and sat on the bleachers, waiting for the teacher as always. The door opened and in walked Princess and two of her friends, Brandy and Mandy, two just as equally huge bitches as Princess. As they walked past the girls they all stuck up their noses.

"Oh, look what the inbred cat drug in." Brandy snickered.

"It's the no class gang." Mandy cackled.

"The little peons." Princess giggled.

"Well, at least I'm not a cheap and easy slut." Buttercup quipped back. The boys almost interfered, but couldn't resist watching things unfold.

"What did you call me?" Princess hissed as she turned around. Her makeup was tacky, and everyone could see that she had just a bit too much Botox and plastic surgery.

"You're some cheap ass little slut that'll open up your legs to any guy." Buttercup hissed.

"You wanna go bitch!" Princess screeched.

"Of course. Hey Blossom, where should I leave the scar this time, her stomach, leg, or neck?" Buttercup asked as ten in claws jutted from her nails. The boys jumped a little until realizing the Bubbles had her nails also extended and Blossom had ice claws. This was definitely new.

"I don't care." Blossom said bored. After a few quick moments of punching and kicking Princess was pinned against the wall with Buttercup pointing her claws at her throat, Mandy and Brandy were already down for the count.

"Buttercup." Blossom said in a cold voice. Buttercup turned her head slightly.

"Drop her." Blossom said bored. What amazed the boys the most was that the other students had literally done nothing but move out of the way. Buttercup dropped Princess to the floor and then flew back over to her sisters and took her seat.

"You'll pay for this you little…" Princess started but then suddenly found it near impossible to speak. Bubbles and Blossom flew over and landed carefully in front of her.

"You know you can't sue us. We have some vital information about your family that could completely devastate your family business." Bubbles said quietly.

"Like what?" Princess hissed through the pain Blossom was mentally inflicting on her.

"Blossom can read minds, I'm sure you know exactly what we're talking about, like your mother's ties to the communists or your father's debt, or your destruction of an orphanage to build a luxury hotel." Bubbles listed quietly. Princess's eyes grew in size.

"You wouldn't want that to leak now would you?" Blossom said coldly. Princess shook her head.

"So, if you try to sue us, we will destroy your family empire." Blossom growled. In all of Brick's life, he had never heard, not even his own step mother, a woman sound so feral and deadly, but now that he had and seeing it from Blossom, the already existing attraction grew. He wanted this woman as his, and he wanted her now, not just for her drop dead gorgeous body or face, but because she had a spark in her that could ignite and freeze anyone with how hot it was.

Princess picked herself up and took a seat with her friends far away from the girls, even though she wanted to try hitting on Brick, she didn't want to be anywhere near Blossom or her sisters. As the class drug on the boys couldn't help but notice the weird stares they were getting from some of the people.

"Ok, now that I have babbled for about ten minutes and lost some of you in the process, you get the rest of the class as free time." The teacher said. The students jumped up and went to their friends.

"Hey! Brick, Boomer, Butch! What's up?" Their friend Mark shouted.

"Not much." Brick chuckled as the girls walked over to their friends in the class, one of which was Joan.

"Any idea why people were looking at us oddly?" Boomer asked.

"Probably two reasons. One, you're richer than Princess, and two, you were sitting next to your counterparts slash previous enemies." Mark said smartly.

"Ok, I could see where come people would find that weird." Butch chuckled.

"Why is it that most of the people didn't really do anything during that little cat fight?" Brick asked.

"Because it's happened about seven times. That's why Buttercup asked about the scar." Mark shrugged.

"That's insane. You think the bitch would get it by now." Boomer snickered.

"That she's worthless and that I, Princess Morbucks, am better than any of those three." Princess chided as she made _the eyes _to Brick.

"What makes you think we were talking about you?" Brick growled annoyed.

"Well, I mean, I am the hottest girl at the school." Princess cooed as she rested her hands on Bricks arm. Brick and his brothers bursted into laughter.

"You're obviously the stupidest girl in the school!" Butch laughed.

"No shit!" Boomer laughed.

"No I'm not! I have more brains in my pinky than Blossom does in her whole head!" Princess declared.

"Oh really, then why aren't you in running start little miss prodigy?" Blossom mocked.

"I don't need to. I'll get into the best university there is because my daddy can pay for it! And then I'll become famous, more famous than you ever were you has been, and then I'll get married while you die alone!" Princess shouted. Blossom rolled her eyes, not wanting to get in it with Princess today and turned back to her friends.

"Got nothing to say there smart girl? You know why, because you're too stupid to make a comeback!" Princess mocked. Blossom walked over to the teacher, her whole body tense.

"Sir, may I be excused?" Blossom asked flatly.

"Why?" The teacher asked.

"So I don't commit murder." Blossom said coolly. The teacher's eyes widened.

"Oh, is the baby gonna go cry now over some false ass depression that you never fucking had! You only wanted attention, to take attention away from me, because you thought you deserved everything when you don't! You have been nothing but a pain in my ass and now when you come to grips with it you can't handle it you whiny little bitch!" Princess shouted, making the boys cringe at the sound of her nasally voice. Buttercup looked over to her, her eyes glowing with anger and hatred like no one had ever seen before as Blossom looked back, emotionless eyes.

"Blossom, I'm sorry but I can't excuse you unless you have a valid excuse." The teacher said. Blossom sighed before she flew up to the rafters, put in her headphones and sat there, her eyes closed. Before Princess could protest, Brick took to the air and sat next to her. He had no clue why he was bugging his already aggravated counterpart, but even he didn't think she should be alone.

"I wouldn't do that Brick." Bubbles said from behind him, making him look back. He had heard her approach.

"Why not?" Brick asked.

"Blossom likes to be alone sometimes, especially when she's cooling down. The smart thing would be to just leave her alone." Bubbles warned. Brick shrugged and sat there with her and Bubbles left, not really knowing what to do.

"Why are men so stubborn?" Buttercup grumbled.

"The odd thing is he's not talking to her." Bubbles said.

"That may be what's keeping him on Blossom's good list." Buttercup chuckled. Blossom looked over and saw Brick just sitting there and staring at the ceiling three feet above him as he lay on the rafter. _What are you doing? _Blossom asked. _What, is a guy not allowed to sit here? _Brick replied sarcastically. _Why though? _Blossom asked annoyed. _Look, I'm not the source of your annoyance, so don't take it out on me. I haven't been the source of your annoyance all day, so something else is pissing you off. _Brick stated boldly. _Is it really that easy to see? _Blossom asked, making Brick look up to her vulnerable eyes. _I'm your counterpart, so yeah. _Brick replied. They sat there in silence for a while. Brick halfway thought of asking Blossom about the depression thing Princess mentioned, but decided against it, knowing she would probably explode with anger.

Once the bell rang for the class to end, Blossom and Brick flew down from the rafters and walked to their next class.

"So what was your next class?" Boomer asked as he jogged up next to Bubbles.

"English. Why?" Bubbles asked kindly. Unlike her two sisters, she was open and welcome to the idea of befriending the boys, she always had been.

"Can I see your schedule?" Boomer asked. Bubbles handed him her schedule, her fingers brushing against the rough skin of his palm. Boomer looked over her schedule quickly before handing it back to her.

"Looks like we got three classes in a row." Boomer chuckled.

"Cool." Bubbles said as they walked to class.

"So, what was all that shit about Blossom being depressed?" Boomer asked curiously.

"We don't like talking about it." Bubbles said looking down.

"Ok, I get it, family business." Boomer said, backing off.

"Thanks." Bubbles chirped as they entered the class and took their seats next to each other. Once the third class was done Blossom packed up and started to leave, only to be tailed by Brick.

"Do you enjoy pestering me?" Blossom hissed.

"No, I'm leaving too." Brick said calmly.

"Want a ride home?" Brick asked after a moment of silence.

"No, I'm perfectly capable to taking the bus." Blossom said indignantly.

"Ok." Brick said shrugging and heading to his car, completely throwing Blossom for a loop. Since when did he ever listen to her? As Blossom headed towards the bus stop an all too familiar face came into sight. Blossom froze with fear and anger. Blossom turned on her heel and walked back over to Brick just as he neared his car.

"Actually I would like that ride." Blossom said in a sweet tone. Brick cocked an eyebrow, knowing something was up before he scanned the area and found why.

"Evading the ex I see. Ok, hop in." Brick chuckled as he unlocked the doors. Blossom got into the nice car and suddenly regretted her choice, but just as she was about to speak up Brick started the engine and gunned it, peeling out of the parking lot and onto the streets.

"Don't ever do that again!" Blossom said, gripping her chest.

"So you're insinuating you'll be riding in my car again?" Brick chuckled slyly.

"No." Blossom scoffed.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Brick asked as they drove towards the heart of the city.

"I don't know, just not home." Blossom grumbled.

"Hungry?" Brick asked.

"A little." Blossom said. Then it hit her, she hopped into a car with her former archenemy, on his first day of school. Blossom started to hyperventilate.

"You ok?" Brick asked.

"No, I'm not." Blossom replied, her breath quickening.

"Relax." Brick instructed.

"Easy for you to say. Fuck, as if things weren't bad enough, now Princess is gonna try saying I'm a whore because I got in your car." Blossom growled frustrated.

"And since when have you cared what people thought of you?" Brick asked.

"Middle school when…" Blossom stopped herself. She was not about to tell him what happened in middle school.

"When…?" Brick hinted.

"Nothing." Blossom replied quickly.

"Right…anyway, what do you want to eat?" Brick asked, though he was seriously curious about what exactly happened in middle school.

"Let's just go to the mall and figure something out from there." Blossom said as she rubbed her temples.

"What a slut!" Princess laughed in the courtyard at school. Buttercup was a bit baffled by Blossom just hopping into Brick's car, that is, until she saw Blossom's ex Jackson. Even ten tables away Butch could see Buttercup tense up and her eyes turn deadly as the man walked onto the school grounds. He looked to be about a year older than them, making him a graduated senior or a dropout, either way.

"Who is that?" Boomer asked Jason, another old friend of theirs.

"Jackson. He dropped out two years ago. He was supposed to graduate last year, but a few complications came up. He's also Blossom's fourth ex and the reason she was depressed in middle school." Jason growled.

"What happened?" Butch asked curiously, surely his brother would want to know.

"Not my place to tell bro; let's just say he's a sick asshole that deserves to rot in hell." Jason snarled.

_Later that night_

"So, this Jackson guy was why Blossom was depressed huh?" Brick asked his brothers after they told what little they knew.

"That's what Jason told us, nothing more though." Boomer added.

"Hmm…I'm curious about this." Brick said calmly.

"We'll find out eventually, we always do. So, how was your afternoon with Blossom?" Butch chuckled.

"It took her forever to calm down, but once she did, it was nice." Brick chuckled. An unsettling feeling formed in Bricks gut, like he knew what happened to Blossom, and that something was bugging her at this moment, but he had to be rational about how he went about this situation.

Blossom tossed and turned in her sleep, a nightmare replaying now that _he _was back. She cried in her sleep and chocked on air before finally sitting up, panting and shaking from fear.

"Just a nightmare. A memory that should never have happened." Blossom whimpered as she pulled the blankets up to her chin in her dark room. Once the girls had turned ten, they go their own rooms, and now more than anything, Blossom wished her sisters were with her. She hated being alone when the nightmares hit, but it was two in the morning and she had to just try to forget about it and hope for dreamless nights just to trudge through.

* * *

I know, evil cliff hanger. Hope you liked it. Please R&R! Next week will be my first double update. See you all then!


	3. What Secret?

What Secret?

Disclaimer: I do now own PPG or RRB

So, this is a relatively short chapter, the next one is even shorter, hence why I am doing a double post.

* * *

_The next day_

The boys pulled up and started to walk through the halls of the school.

"Did you see that Jackson showed up yesterday?" One girl, a junior, whispered to her friend as the boys passed. They didn't look interested, but they were listening intently.

"Yeah, isn't he Blossom's last ex?" the other asked.

"Yeah, and from what I hear, some bad shit happened." The girl replied.

"Really, what?" the other asked. The girl and her friend walked away, whispering, leaving the boys hanging. Brick wasn't going to bother with reading minds, knowing he would get a different story from every single person that knew.

"He did what?" a freshman girl exclaimed as a junior boy told her.

"That's just sick!" another squealed.

"Poor Blossom." One girl sympathized.

"Bitch deserved it." One senior girl hissed.

"No joke, I bet it's a lie too so she won't be seen like a whore." Another snarled.

"I'm gonna try my luck with the babe." One junior boy chuckled. Brick, Boomer and Butch continued to hear things like this as they walked to their separate classes. Brick walked in to see Blossom resting her head on her hands, her hair covering her face. Brick walked over and took his seat behind her before poking her back, making her jump up.

"Morning." Brick chuckled. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"I so don't want to be here today." Blossom grumbled.

"Did I just hear correctly, little miss straight A's doesn't want to be in school?" Brick asked in mock shock.

"I don't want to put up with the idiots today all because my stupid, pitiful excuse of a man, ex-boyfriend showed up yesterday." Blossom hissed.

"I've been hearing a lot of talk about it." Brick said.

"They're probably lying. The only one that can tell it like it is is me. Buttercup can only tell a few things right about the incident. Bubbles was only emotional support." Blossom sighed.

"So what happened?" Brick asked calmly.

"None of your business, and don't try reading my mind, I have a wall up." Blossom growled. Brick rolled his eyes. English moved along quickly and soon enough they were in gym class, again, today was another free day since they didn't get their lockers till next week.

"Believe it or not, the girls weren't always like that." Their friend Mason chuckled.

"Who? What?" Boomer asked, his brothers looking just as confused.

"Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. They weren't always cold and uncaring. They didn't always have their guard up." Mason said.

"So what happened, not that their attitudes aren't…interesting, but what happened?" Brick said.

"Jackson happened." Jason hissed.

"Could you clarify a little?" Butch asked.

"Ok, look, before Blossom got with Jackson, her fourth boyfriend, she was admittedly a little bitchy, but not beyond normal. She laughed more and knew how to just relax and have fun, like any fourteen-year-old. She had her issues with her parents. But soon she got with Jackson, someone two years older than her. He started to pressure her to act and look older, which she already did, but I mean he wanted her to look like she was fucking twenty. When she refused, the beatings began. He swiped the antidote from her dad's lab when he first went over. He continually pressured her to do things older women would do for him, and when he got to persistent, she dumped him, but the…eh…damage wasn't until afterwards. I'm not going into more detail." Mason said.

"Ok, that explains Blossom, but what about her sisters?" Brick said.

"Buttercup has been kinda like that since age twelve, but she only got what one would call hardcore after she dated, dumped, and thrashed Mitchell Mitchellson. He cheated on her so many times; one of those times was with Princess." Mark said.

"Gross." All three said.

"And Bubbles?" Boomer asked.

"Bubbles was a sad case. Her fourth boyfriend treated her like dirt because she was too nice. He picked on her; trash talked her, ordered her around, publicly degraded her, and treated her like a slave in essence. He tried to make her have sex with him, but I guess something snapped because he was in the hospital and single the next day. Bubbles hasn't been the same since." Jason said.

A brunette boy with horrible teeth and a strawberry blonde haired boy walked over to the girls and by the looks on Buttercup's and Bubbles' faces those were their ex's.

"So, I heard our good friend Jackson was back. How does that make you feel Blossy?" the brunette asked sarcastically.

"Ecstatic." Blossom replied dryly.

"Cool, so you don't mind if we give him your info right?" the strawberry blonde asked.

"He's under a ninety year contract. If he breaks it he's going straight back to prison, so go right ahead, you'd only be doing me a favor in getting him back in prison." Blossom challenged. The brunette rolled his eyes and then looked to Buttercup.

"How's my girl?" Mitch asked.

"Better off without you loser." Buttercup quipped.

"C'mon Butter Babe, don't be like that." The brunette whined.

"Fuck off Mitch." Buttercup hissed.

"Make me." Mitch growled. Without missing a beat Buttercup threw a punch that made him fly thirty feet across the gym into the brick wall. He fell off the wall and landed on the ground with a thud and a groan.

"You asked." Buttercup snickered. The strawberry blonde looked at Bubbles.

"Unless you'd like to visit the hospital again Kyle I suggest you back off, before I get serious." Bubbles growled.

"You don't have the spine to do it bitch." Kyle snickered. Bubbles turned on her heel and brought her knee up right to his groin. He collapsed, but not for long because Bubbles grabbed his shoulder and flung him across the room.

"You were saying?" Bubbles said sweetly. Just then the bell rang dismissing them to their third.

"Don't bug them about it." Brick said to his two brothers who nodded. As Boomer walked with Bubbles to class he could see his brother walking with Blossom. Just as she passed a group of boys, sophomores by the looks of it, one of them smacked her on the ass. Just as his friends and he were celebrating Blossom was behind him, her foot between his legs and connected to his groin, making him let out a yelp of pain as he sunk to the ground.

"Nice one sis." Bubbles giggled.

"One less nimrod gene pool." Blossom growled before turning back around.

"Cold hearted bitch." One of the boys hissed.

"Oh, was that supposed to hurt my feelings _little boy_?" Blossom sneered. Brick leaned against the wall and watched, trying and failing to hide his amused smirk.

"Hurts to hear the truth doesn't it you cold heartless bitch." The boy growled with a smirk only for Blossom to counter with a snicker.

"Why are you laughing?" the boy growled annoyed.

"Because you're an idiot. Actually, you're right, I am a cold heartless and cold hearted bitch, and I rock that. Hell, I've been called ice queen before because of my attitude. I've been called a slut, a whore, a cheater, a liar, a manipulator, you name it I've been called it. But I have one thing to say to those who call me such wrong names." Blossom chuckled as Boomer and Brick stared in shock as Bubbles walked over to her sister smiling sweetly.

"And that would be bitch?" the boy asked.

"I don't give a fuck because you, nor anyone else who talks shit, don't fucking know me." Blossom said smirking. The boys turned and left, muttering.

"You're such a bitch!" one of them, the one she kicked, yelled in anger.

"I can accept that fact. You should learn to accept that you aren't the stud you think you are." Blossom hissed before she turned and walked off.

"Later loser!" Bubbles giggled. Boomer looked to Brick with shock on his face.

_Don't ask Boomer. Just let it slide. _Brick said telepathically.

_But I wanna know! I wanna know why they act like this. _Boomer replied.

_And bugging them will get you nowhere. We don't know if this is all just an act. _Brick growled telepathically.

_Ok, you make a point. _Boomer groaned mentally. Sometimes his older brother could be a real pain. As Boomer took his seat next to Bubbles he noticed how remarkably tense she was.

"Something wrong Bubbles?" Boomer asked quietly.

"My ex is texting me. He's mega obsessed. One of the reasons I dumped him." Bubbles growled as she ignored the text. As the day went on, even after Blossom and Brick left, Butch and Boomer continued to hear and report whatever it was about the girls and their personality change to Brick, and once the day was over, they had one thing in common. They had toughened up because of something their exes had done to them, be it cheating or abuse, they weren't sweet little angels anymore, they were cold, ruthless, and by far more dangerous than before, and that was what was oddly attractive about them. Butch and Boomer drove home and met up with Brick.

"So dad, how much did we get from the Utonium's, their first payment was due." Brick asked as Boomer and Butch walked into the office of their large home.

"Seven hundred." Maurice said.

"Ninety three hundred to go. Five months left correct?" Boomer asked.

"Correct." Maurice said.

"Unless they pay more by next month, they'll never pay us back." Butch chuckled.

"And is that really a bad thing?" Brick chuckled.

"Ok, what did you boys learn?" Maurice said, leaning back in his chair. The boys explained what they knew.

"So, something happened to Blossom which triggered a change within her sisters because of their horrid boyfriends. Hmm…this is interesting, but until you get the whole story from them we can't be sure of anything. Befriend them." Maurice said.

"Been working on that and so far my counterpart has already started to warm up to me." Boomer said arrogantly. Butch and Brick scowled at their younger brother.

"My counterpart may be a bit difficult, but she's nothing compared to Blossom. I swear, she's so cold she'd freeze mist, which would suck for me." Butch chuckled.

"Hey, I'm fire, I can handle it." Brick chuckled.

"Very well boys. Now, don't you have homework to attend to?" Maurice asked. The boys walked away grumbling about their lame homework making Maurice chuckle at his sons. He intended for them to more than just befriend them, but they didn't need to know that.

_Soon, I will have the six most powerful beings under one roof. I don't intend nor wish to take over the world, but my empire that I have will be stronger with them. And no one will dare to threaten our family. _Maurice thought to himself, smiling widely.

* * *

I know, another cliff hanger, but it will be explained in the next chapter I post today. R&R please and thank you.


	4. Now What?

Now What?

Disclaimer: I do not own PPG or RRB

So here is my second chapter for the day. Again, I apologize for the shortness, I am trying to make my chapter longer so that it won't be as prominent as it was in my previous stories. Thank you all my lovely reviewers and favorites.

* * *

_3 weeks later, October_

Blossom and her sisters walked into the school that morning.

"Bloss, you look tired." Bubbles said seeing the bags under her sister's pink and slightly blood shot eyes.

"Yeah, didn't get much sleep." Blossom grumbled before yawning.

"Do I need to ask or can I take a guess?" Robin said.

"No need to guess, you already know." Blossom said as another yawn took hold.

"At least you only have three classes to deal with until you get to leave." Buttercup said.

"I know, but I'm not going home." Blossom said tiredly. They all split and went to their first class. Blossom admitted to herself that in the last few weeks of school Brick had been friendly and civil with her, backing off of touchy subjects and not bringing them up again. She also admitted shamefully that she found him attractive and was grateful that he could not read her mind. Blossom walked into the class with five minutes to spare and took her seat. She felt like a ton of rocks had fallen onto her and just didn't want to move.

"Damn Pinky you look beat." Brick snickered. If Blossom had more sleep she would roll her eyes at him and have a witty comeback, but she simply rested her head on her hand on her desk and let out a tired sigh. This caught Brick by surprise.

"What's up?" Brick asked casually.

"I didn't get any sleep last night." Blossom groaned.

"Why's that?" Brick asked quietly.

"Nightmares." Blossom said and then slapped her hand over her mouth. Why on earth would she tell him that?

"About?" Brick questioned.

"None of your business." Blossom growled weakly. Brick backed off the subject, knowing that she would eventually slip up, again, and tell him in her tired state. The classes seemed to drag by for Blossom as she struggled through running day in gym class before trudging to history. Her eyes flicked to the clock before finally it was lunch. After grabbing some food and a soda she talked a little and then headed towards the bus stop, class was cancelled that day for some odd reason.

"Yo Pinky!" Brick called before flying up next to her, making her lose her balance. This was definitely not a side Brick was used to seeing in his attractive female counterpart.

"What?" Blossom hissed in annoyance and exhaustion.

"How about I drive you home. You'd probably crash on the bus and miss your stop." Brick chuckled.

"Sure." Blossom sighed without a fight. Once they got into Brick's car and started to drive Blossom spoke again.

"I'm not going home." Blossom said tiredly as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"Then where would you like to go?" Brick asked.

"I don't know." Blossom groaned. Brick smirked and drove a distance before Blossom noticed they were out of city limits.

"Relax, it's not what you think so don't jump to false conclusions." Brick chuckled amused. They stopped after ten more minutes of driving and Blossom looked out of the window to see an overlook of the entire city.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Blossom asked suspiciously.

"You said you didn't want to go home and you didn't know where you wanted to go." Brick said before opening his door and walking over to the ledge and sitting. Blossom sat in the car for a moment before getting out and going over next to him.

"Why did you want to come here?" Blossom asked as she sat down next to him.

"I liked to come here when I lived with Him. It was an escape for me from having to put up with all his gay shit. My brothers would come with me and we'd just lay here for a while." Brick said quietly. Blossom could understand why, it was quiet and remote, away from everything. She lay down and looked up at the blue-gray sky, her exhaustion taking over. She also noticed the Brick wasn't staring at her like half the morons at the school did, he didn't treat her like he used to when they were kids, and he didn't insult her. Whoever his step-mom was Blossom wanted to personally thank her. Blossom closed her eyes only to be met with the same images from last night making her jolt up and making Brick jump.

"What was that?" Brick asked as Blossom felt the overwhelming fear take over. Her vision came back and she was eye to eye with Brick.

"You're zoning out Blossom." Brick said curiously before being tackle hugged by a crying Blossom. Brick quickly made sure he was in reality and not just imagining all this.

"My nightmares are about him." Blossom cried.

"Who?" Brick asked.

"My ex Jackson." Blossom sniffled.

"Why?" Brick asked.

"Because of what he did to me the day we broke up." Blossom whimpered. Brick knew all he had to do was wait. He didn't even get to ten before she started.

"It was after eighth grade, during the summer. Jackson continued to pressure me into things I didn't want to do and I had been debating on breaking up with him for a while. He would keep saying 'if you cared about me you would have sex with me' and all that nonsense. I didn't really care all that much about him, I mean at first I did, but within a week of our relationship his true colors showed and I questioned myself continually as to why I put up with it. So I dumped him, but you see, he was what one would call possessive. When I tried to walk away from him, he grabbed my hair and yanked me back to him, dousing me in antidote x. It's not lethal externally. My powers were disrupted and blocked as he beat me and almost stabbed me. I was bruised to the point to where I couldn't move, it hurt too much. That's when…" Blossom paused, her voice lost in her throat. She didn't like showing weakness, especially to the man that was supposedly her rival. Brick had been listening to her intently, not interrupting but maintaining eye contact and leaning close to her since she had released him from her embrace. Brick said nothing, he simply wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, causing her tears to swell and pour out as she finally found her voice.

"He molested me. He nearly raped me. He had me to the brink of unconsciousness and defenseless as he peeled off my clothing and touched me harshly and violently. I was mortified and terrified as he took off his clothing. Buttercup managed to hear my mental cry and flew so fast to me she caused a wind current to nearly uproot a tree. Buttercup had every incentive and motive to kill him, and she almost did. I decided to spare him, not for any affection, but because I didn't want to see my sister be locked up." Blossom cried, burying her face into her hands as she wept. Brick said nothing, he kept up the emotionless demeanor yet let her get it all out of her system, while he was internally fighting not to go rip this guy's head off. Brick let his brother's know telepathically and they too restrained themselves, though it wasn't nearly as difficult for them as it was for Brick.

"You tell no one about this, got it." Blossom demanded.

"Blossom, if there's one thing I know, it's how to keep private business private." Brick said with a smirk. Brick knew his father would want to know and that he would have to tell him, but right now, he simply enjoyed the odd yet peaceful silence that fell upon him and his counterpart.

* * *

Ok, so now it can be explained about Blossom's wall and harsh attitude. FYI, I know nothing or have any experience in that sort of thing, I just figured that I needed something drastic to cause such a change, and other than the horrid home life, why not add this. I do not hate Blossom, I actually do like her, but I wanted to show that even the most courageous, smartest, and diplomatic of the girls can be knocked down, I was aiming to give her a sense of delicacy under the ice like shield she has.

Ok, now that I've explained that, I will post another chapter next Saturday. Until then, please R&R.


	5. Why Not?

Why Not?

Disclaimer: I do not own PPG or RRB

I just want to say thank you to all my reviewers for all your kind and sometimes crazy-awesome-funny reviews. They made my day!

So, here is chapter 5 and the long awaited update. Hope you all like it!

Also, in case some of you were confused, most of the italicized stuff is mental conversation, but that should be obvious in certain context. Hope this helps clear up any and all confusion.

* * *

_2 weeks later, November_

Things had changed a lot since Blossom's confession a few weeks back, and the girls had actually began to befriend their once archenemies, much to Princess's despair. Brick had gotten into the habit of driving Blossom to college for running start. Even with their college classes, they still managed to finish school at least thirty minutes before their siblings.

"Hey, we've never been over to your house before." Brick pointed out as they walked to his car.

"Yes you have, remember, Maurice's transformation." Blossom pointed out.

"Ok, other than that." Brick replied.

"Yes you have. Remember when Bubbles pretended to be Boomer when we were five." Blossom pointed out.

"We haven't been over recently." Brick sighed. _There is no winning with this woman. _Brick mentally growled.

"True, but it's nothing compared to what you guys have." Blossom said looking down.

"That may be, but come on, we are friends now right?" Brick asked before they got into the car.

"Yeah. Ok, I guess you guys can come over. But promise me something." Blossom asked looking up at him with pleading eyes that he could never say no to.

"Sure." Brick said.

"Promise we'll still be friends after tonight. My home life isn't all that great." Blossom whimpered.

"I promise." Brick said, knowing what she was referencing to. Ever since her break down, the girls had spoken a little more freely to the boys, be it in person, or texting about their home lives and why they hardly ever went home and their only motive for going home. Brick and Blossom sent their siblings telepathic messages telling them what was going on as they went towards the Utonium household. Blossom glanced at the clock and noticed that high school was just now getting out while elementary school was still in session for another fifteen minutes.

"Hey Brick, we need to pick up my brother." Blossom said.

"No problem." Brick chuckled as he turned down a street to take him to the elementary school. The bell rang dismissing the kids from school.

"So, what are you going to do for career day?" a boy asked Andy.

"Anything but scientist." Andy replied bitterly. Andy looked about a year older than eleven, maybe it was the piercing in his ear, the black baggy jeans and grungy shirt, the messy hair he had. He rebelled against his parents all the time, occasionally sneaking out of the house with his three sisters who also dressed daringly. A red _Aston Martin v8 Vantage _pulled up to the school causing Andy and his friends to gawk.

"Who owns that car?" One boy asked.

"No clue Jamal." Andy replied to his African American friend. Blossom got out of the car and looked for her brother.

"Better question, why is your sister riding in it?" a Hispanic boy asked.

"No clue Juan. I know she doesn't have a new boyfriend." Andy replied. The car turned off and out stepped a young man with darker orange hair than Blossom, a red tank top was seen under the black and white plaid baggy button up and he had on black _South Pole _jeans. Andy and his friends ran over.

"There you are Andy, I was looking for you. Hey Juan, Jamal, Carl, and Xiao." Blossom said to the boys as they stared at the man she was standing with.

"Blossom, who's that?" Andy asked gesturing to Brick.

"Brick Joneson." Blossom said as she went to open the door, but was stopped by Brick.

"I got this." Brick chuckled. Blossom rolled her eyes as he opened the door and pulled the seat forward.

"Wait, are you picking me up in this?" Andy said as his friend stared jealously.

"Yeah, that's why we stopped by kid." Brick chuckled. Andy practically jumped in the car and buckled up.

"Car fanatic?" Brick chuckled as Blossom lowered herself into the car before he literally flew to the opposite side of the car and got in, started it up and drove off.

"How did you do that?" Andy asked.

"Hmm…your memory isn't the best now is it Andy?" Brick chuckled.

"Wait, I remember now. You're a super human like my sister, you're her counterpart. I remember now. Damn I'm an idiot sometimes." Andy said face palming.

"Blossom, is this your boyfriend?" Andy teased after a moment of silence.

"No, he's just a friend." Blossom said rolling her eyes at her brother.

"You sure?" Andy snickered.

"Very." Blossom replied. Brick chuckled at her little brother's persistence. They drove in semi-silence, Andy asking occasional questions or complaining about his teacher. Blossom of course listened attentively before they reached the house.

"Is your 'friend' hanging out?" Andy asked making air quotes.

"Yes, and so are his brothers." Blossom said, rolling her eyes again.

"You'd think with all the eye rolling you would be dizzy by now." Brick chuckled as they got out of the car. His brothers pulled up a few second later.

"Ha! I win!" Butch declared as he hopped out of the car, Buttercup laughing as she got out.

"You drive like a madman!" Buttercup laughed. Bubbles and Boomer got out of Boomer's car.

"Only by two seconds." Bubbles giggled.

"Still two seconds faster!" Buttercup laughed. They all walked into the house, prepared for Megan to immediately start barking orders.

"Where have you little ingrates been? Do you know what you have to do around here?" Megan shouted as she threw a broom, a mop, and a duster at them. They all ducked the incoming objects.

"And then there's the dishes, the laundry, the bathroom, the…"Megan continued.

"Shut up!" Buttercup shouted making the house shake. The boys flinched at the sudden movement.

"How dare you yell at me you bitch!" Megan shouted before walking up and slapping Buttercup across the face, only to receive a punch in the gut from Andy.

"Back off!" Andy yelled at his stunned mother. He had never once hit her before, sure he yelled and shouted at her, but never had he hit her.

"Look what you have done to my sweet boy." Megan said, her eyes going misty.

"What they have done? Please, they have practically raised me! All you did was feed me when I was a baby. They fed me when I was weaned, changed my diaper, taught me how to walk and talk, helped me with homework, taught me how to read in the first place, read me stories to bed, bought my clothes, helped me when I was in trouble or scared, Buttercup taught me martial arts, Blossom taught me math and science so it would be easier for me in school, Bubbles has taught me Spanish, they remembered my birthday and got me presents, threw me the parties, gone to the parent teacher conference and making up lies as to why you could not be there. I'm the only reason they even come home anymore. And what have you done? You gave birth to me and then threw me aside like yesterday's trash. All you did was spend money upon money for yourself, on designer clothing and shoes for yourself while making us go to discount stores or work for our money. You got plastic surgery after you got that loan so that you could look good for all the guys you tease with the fact that you're married. I didn't want to believe it, but the girl's friends are right, you're nothing but a cheap whore!" Andy shouted as he stomped up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door. Megan stared in shock and then in anger at the girls.

"You've corrupted him! I want you out now!" Megan yelled.

"You make them leave and I go with them!" Andy yelled from his room.

"What makes you think you can?" Megan yelled.

"I snuck out when I was six and lived on the streets with them that one whole summer. I learned quite a lot." Andy growled.

"You will not leave this house." Megan hissed.

"Andy, I'm making ratatouille for dinner." Blossom chided.

"And I'm making German chocolate cake with raspberry filling and homemade frosting." Bubbles said. Andy bounded down the stairs.

"Want me to do dishes?" Andy asked.

"That would be nice." Buttercup said. Megan glared at them.

"Why does he behave for you three skanks?" Megan hissed.

"One, we're by miles more mature than you and two we raised him." Blossom said before walking to the kitchen.

"Who's going to clean the house?" Megan whined.

"You had all day to do it." Bubbles growled.

"You don't need to start on the cake now." Buttercup suggested.

"Ok, but you help me. Blossom makes sure to make dinner right unlike some people." Bubbles hissed to Megan. It was then that she noticed the three boys standing there and paled before growing annoyed.

"What the brat said was a lie." Megan said to Brick.

"No, I can read minds. He was telling the truth, all of it." Brick growled lowly. Megan cowered at his dangerous tone before he looked to the kitchen.

"Hey Andy, want some help with the dishes?" Brick asked.

"Whoa, Brick is actually helping and not causing trouble." Blossom teased.

"Bubbles, Buttercup, want some help?" Boomer asked as he and Butch flew after them.

"Sure." Both girls replied. Megan sat down on the couch smirking. She had gotten her way after all, that is, until Buttercup along with Butch walked over and handed her the vacuum.

"You're vacuuming the living room." Buttercup hissed.

"But I don't want to." Megan said immaturely.

"Brick, when should we shorten that contract?" Butch shouted.

"Ok, I'll do it." Megan growled, snatching the vacuum away from Buttercup.

"Oh yeah, the rents took out a loan from your company. Shit, if I had known that I would've been using blackmail a long time ago." Buttercup snickered.

_1 hour later_

The house was as tidy as it could be while delicious aromas came from the kitchen. Brick sat in the living room with Andy as he did his homework with him.

"Thought you were helping Blossom in the kitchen?" Butch chuckled before plopping down on the couch.

"Apparently when women cook all men must evacuate the premises." Brick snickered. Bubbles then walked into the kitchen.

"I'll start on dessert." Bubbles giggled. Buttercup walked into the kitchen after her sister.

"I'll make the sauce." Buttercup chuckled. The boys all did their homework before they heard a hissing noise. They looked up to see Megan beckoning to them. The boys rolled their eyes and walked over to her.

"Would you give us an extension if I gave you what every eighteen year old wants?" Megan offered seductively.

"Go back to the whore house and no, we wouldn't even want it from you and because of this we might be inclined to shorten the time you have, understood?" Brick growled, his eyes igniting and glowing red. Megan cringed away as the boys turned around and walked off.

_The nerve of that woman. _Brick hissed mentally.

_One moment she's treating the girls like shit then next she's trying to get in our pants! What a slut! _Butch exclaimed in awe.

_No wonder the girls ran away when they were thirteen and why Andy wants to leave with them. _Boomer replied.

"Dinner." Blossom chirped. Andy practically bolted to the kitchen, grabbed a plate and waited to get his serving. Megan pranced in the kitchen next, sticking her nose up.

"I'm home." John said as he walked inside and sniffed the air.

"Smells good." John chuckled as he walked into the kitchen, trailed by the boys. They all took a portion of the ratatouille and the rice and vegetables before the girls served themselves.

"So the girls didn't bother to tell me they were bringing over friends." Megan growled annoyed. Andy rolled his eyes as he ate.

"Our phones were dead." Blossom said coldly.

"Then learn to charge them idiot." Megan growled.

"Megan dear, we have guests." John muttered.

_Hmm…guess we know who wears the pants in this relationship. _Brick chuckled mentally.

"The battery dies about two hours after it's been fully charged. We need newer phones, not the brand new ones, but ones that aren't almost fifteen or so years old." Bubbles replied rolling her eyes.

"Why should I spend…?" Megan began.

"Sixty dollars each, making it two hundred and forty dollars, which is cheap, compared to the six hundred dollar shoes you're wearing right now." Buttercup hissed.

"Break it up everyone. Let's just get through dinner and then we can have dessert not at the table. Ok?" Blossom said.

"Since when do you tell me what to do?" Megan challenged.

"Megan, what happened the last time you asked me that question?" Blossom asked sweetly, though in her eyes there was malice. Megan started to eat, not saying another word the entirety of dinner. Once they all finished dinner Bubbles retrieved the cake from the fridge and gave everyone an even slice.

"You gave me a smaller slice." Megan hissed.

"Didn't you say you were watching your weight?" Bubbles replied in her innocent tone. Megan grabbed her plate and stormed out of the kitchen. John got up.

"Well I have work to do." He said as he went for the basement.

"You mean avoiding your family and all the problems that go with it. Yeah, like that's gonna help." Andy mumbled before getting up and waiting for his siblings and their friends to go to the spare room, where all the games were.

"I apologize about that whole fiasco." Blossom said once they reached the top of the stairs.

"Don't worry about it, if anything, it gave us an insight as to if they're going to pay us back on time." Brick said calmly.

"They're not." Andy said bluntly.

"How would you know this Andy?" Boomer asked sincerely as they walked into the white and green room.

"Mom said so. She thinks that taking out another loan will lengthen the one they already have." Andy said.

"She's wrong." Boomer chuckled.

"Isn't it sad that an eleven year old knows that?" Andy laughed.

"Impressive actually, but yes because adults can't figure that out." Butch chuckled.

"That's the entirety of Townsville for ya, the town of idiots run by an idiot. Only kids and some adults actually know what's happening and how to take care of themselves." Buttercup said.

"No kidding. That's why it's so easy for criminals here." Brick said with an eye roll.

"By the way, this cake is awesome." Boomer chuckled.

"Thanks." Bubbles said sincerely. They continued to just talk or goof around in the spare room until Brick's phone rang.

"Hello?" Brick answered calmly. Blossom could hear it was Italian being spoken over the phone. Brick started to speak to the woman, presumably his step-mother, in Italian. After maybe ten or so minutes on the phone he hung up.

"It was just mom, she was wondering where we were. She worries too much." Brick chuckled rolling his eyes.

"Did she want anything else?" Boomer asked.

"Just wondering if we ate dinner and when we would be home." Brick said.

"Ok." Butch chuckled.

"How long have you been able to speak Italian?" Blossom asked once she found her voice again.

"Since I was seven. We had to go to Italy to meet my mom and the family before the wedding. While we were there we learned Italian from our relatives." Brick said.

"Nice." Blossom said.

"Yeah." Buttercup chuckled.

"I understood a little of it because Italian and Spanish are closely related." Bubbles giggled. Another hour passed before the boys decided it was time to head home. As they all went outside two men on motorcycles pulled up to the cars.

"Hey cousin! How have you been and who are your friends?" a man asked, his Italian accent thick.

"Paulo! We've been well and these girls are our counterparts we told you about." Brick laughed at his cousin.

"Oh!" The two men replied as they hopped off their bikes.

"Lovely to meet you three, I am Paulo Fenicci." Paulo said smiling.

"And I am Carlos Fenicci." The other man said smiling. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup all chuckled and introduced themselves before the door flew open.

"What is going on out here and who are they, more 'friends' I suppose?" Megan yelled.

"They're their cousins." Blossom said nodding towards Brick and his brothers.

"I don't care. You all made a horrid mess and now all of you have to clean it up, except the guests of course. And Andy, when you're done, you go talk to your father, he is very upset with you right now for punching me in the gut earlier today! Understood you brat?" Megan shouted.

"Oh, I'm trembling, what's dad going to do, tell me 'now son, it's not very nice of you to do that, so don't do it again or I may have to punish you.' Please, dad's too much of a wuss to do anything." Andy laughed as he walked passed his mother.

"I like the kid, he has spunk." Carlos chuckled before he turned around and went back to his bike.

"Race you home." Paulo chuckled to the boys.

"You're on!" all three said.

_Hang out later? _Blossom asked Brick telepathically.

_Of course, but maybe next time at the mall or my place. Your step mom is psycho, how it is you four managed to turn out this good is a miracle. _Brick chuckled telepathically.

_Therapy does wonders. _Blossom replied before he and his brothers peeled onto the streets and towards home, two motorcycles chasing after them, as if the hounds of hell were on their heels.

* * *

So now there is an insight as to what the girls have to go through on a day-to-day basis. So, next chapter will be put up on the 7th. Hope you liked it, please R&R and see you all next Saturday!


	6. He Did WHAT?

He Did WHAT?!

Disclaimer: I do not own PPG or RRB

Sorry for the update so late, I've been up since eight and have been at a volunteer function since eleven and got home about 2 hours ago and had to figure things out with my friends and home and just now got to this.

Ok, hope you like it!

* * *

_4 days later, Friday_

It was lunch and like most students, Buttercup and Butch were staying inside away from the brisk autumn wind. They may be super human, but that doesn't mean they like the cold. They had finished most of their lunch already and were now just walking through the empty halls quietly.

"This year cannot go by fast enough." Buttercup said annoyed.

"No kidding. If it wasn't the fact that school is a total snore fest, it's the total bitches and pricks around the school." Butch chuckled.

"Yeah, only my ex's are all considered assholes, since all of them cheated on me with Princess." Buttercup said annoyed.

"What? What four guys are that fucking stupid?" Butch asked, nearly snarling.

"Eric, Luke, Tommy and Mitch." Buttercup listed.

"Complete idiots." Butch said.

"Yup. It's ok though, they got what they deserved, herpes and the clap." Buttercup chuckled.

"Does not surprise me, they should just be considered lucky they didn't get a kid on top of that, I wouldn't put it past Princess to rope them in with that whole 'I'm pregnant so you have to stay with me or I'll get all my lawyers and my dad and' blah blah blah." Butch said.

"Pretty much. Though it would've served them right after how they treated me, as if being called worthless at home isn't bad enough." Buttercup muttered. They stopped and leaned against the wall, still talking and away from everyone. Butch realized that in her own way Buttercup was confessing to him.

"The list of stupid people continues to grow." Butch said annoyed. Buttercup let out a heavy, bored, sigh and rested her head on Butch's shoulder, maybe by accident or maybe on purpose, all that mattered was that it really was happening.

"What are you going to do when you get out of this prison?" Butch asked calmly.

"I have no clue. I haven't had a job because Megan thinks it's a waste of time where we could be home doing her chores. Without a job I can't get a house, a car, anything. I just don't know." Buttercup said rubbing her temples. Butch no longer felt too guilty about the deal they had made with her parents, it would get her out of that rat hole, but first he had to move from the friend zone.

"Hey BC…"Butch started.

"Yeah." Buttercup said before feeling something push against her lips. She quickly realized it was Butch's lips. She did not think this would be happening, more so she didn't think he would be this gentle with her, whenever she thought of Butch, which was becoming more and more frequent, she always thought of a rough and tough guy, which he was generally, but in this moment of time, he wasn't that, he was gentle. Maybe it because he knew if he pushed it too much he would wind up looking like a pretzel. Her eyes closed and she allowed herself to enjoy it. Butch cupped her face once he felt her relax and tilted her head to deepen the kiss and Buttercup wrapped her arms around his neck. They were unaware that one of Princess's friends, Mandy, was watching them with hate. She wanted Butch but now Buttercup was getting in the way. Mandy ran back to Princess with anger on her face.

"You look pissed, what's up?" Brandy asked.

"Butch and Buttercup are kissing." Mandy hissed making Princess choke on her milk.

"What?" Princess shrieked. They all got up and walked over to where Mandy had seen them and low and behold they were still there. Buttercup pulled away snickering.

"Butch, we should stop." Buttercup said with a snicker.

"Why?" Butch chuckled.

"We're not even dating and I don't want to risk getting caught by any of Princess's friends, you know how those ho's yak." Buttercup hissed. Butch rolled his eyes.

"Ok, but one more thing." Butch chuckled and, without giving Buttercup a chance to respond, swooped down for another kiss, kissing her intensely on the lips. Princess could not believe this, her whole life was ruined. She and her friends ducked around the corner and stayed there until they heard speaking again.

"See you in Geometry." Butch chuckled.

"Yeah." Buttercup chuckled before flying off to get to Bubbles and their friends, followed by Butch who raced off to get to Boomer and their friends.

"This cannot be happening." Princess said.

"I know, I was gonna date and marry Butch, but now stupid Buttercup is getting in the way." Mandy growled.

"Not just you Mandy, all of us." Princess hissed.

"How does this affect all of us?" Brandy asked.

"If I know anything about the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls, they all make decisions unanimously. And in chains. Butch likes Buttercup and Buttercup likes Butch, which could mean that their siblings could follow suit with their counterparts, meaning the three most eligible bachelors could be taken right out from under our noses." Princess hissed.

"How do you know that will even happen?" Brandy asked skeptically.

"It's a weird chemical thing. I witnessed it once when I was six. I saw the boys and the girls fighting and tried to join sides with the boys, but they were sexist little assholes back then and didn't let me join. So I went to the girls, stretched the truth a little, and got to join their team. They used the chemical x seeking weapons I had made to destroy the girls for the boys. Now what I didn't figure out until later is that the girls knew that the boys would see the weapons and see them as toys, so they on purposefully missed the targets to draw the boys attention. Blossom was in the plane. Bubbles was on the boat. Buttercup was in the tank. When the girls missed them, boys took off to play with the 'toys'. Brick, Blossom's counterpart, took the plane. Boomer, Bubbles' counterpart, took the boat. Butch, Buttercup's counterpart, took the tank. It was as if the girls knew which boy would like which weapon on a chemical level, because it was the weapon they chose the boys would instantly take their counterparts weapon because if the counterpart was attracted to it then they would be attracted to it also. That's how I know." Princess said smartly.

* * *

(A/N): The only intelligent moment Princess will have throughout this story. Continuing on...

* * *

"Fuck." Brandy and Mandy groaned.

"We just gotta keep Boomer from liking Bubbles and Brick from liking Blossom, Butch may then stop liking Buttercup because of the brotherly connection." Princess said. Buttercup was debating whether or not to tell Bubbles and Blossom or to keep it to herself. She didn't know how Blossom would react, and Bubbles' mind was like an open book to Blossom. _I better just keep it to myself. Hope he can do the same. _Buttercup thought. Butch, however, already told Brick and Boomer through mental conversation.

_You asshole! _Boomer shouted mentally.

_Don't hate! _ Butch chuckled.

_Did anyone see you?_ Brick asked.

_I don't think so. So, when do you two plan on getting with your little counterpart? _Butch taunted.

_Don't push it bro. I'll get there. _Boomer growled mentally.

_In due time, now stop bugging me, I just barely got to my class on time and I need to focus. See you guys later. _Brick said, breaking the mental conversation. Boomer eyed his brother jealously before feeling a nudge at his side. It was Brandy.

"Hey Boomer!" Brandy chirped.

"Hi." Boomer said dully. If it wasn't the fake smile and horrid flirting that gave it away, Brandy had been trying almost the entire year to get Boomer's affection, with no luck what so ever.

"Wanna hang out sometime? Alone? With me?" Brandy asked.

"No." Boomer said curtly.

"Why not? We could have fun." Brandy said suggestively making Butch bust a gut at his unfortunate brother.

"I don't like you." Boomer said bluntly.

"You sure about that?" Brandy asked flirtatiously.

"Hey Boomer, can you help me with my locker, the damn lock is jammed again." Bubbles shouted sweetly.

"Be right there." Boomer replied before darting off. As they walked off Brandy glared as Bubbles touched and grabbed his arm.

"You owe me." Bubbles giggled.

"You're a life saver. Can I get you a coffee as payment?" Boomer asked thankfully.

"Any time and yes!" Bubbles squeed as they walked inside the building.

"Oh she is good!" Joan chuckled.

"My sister the manipulator. Though Boomer just needed help to get way from Brandy. His friends all looked clueless and his brother was of no help with all the laughing." Buttercup chuckled.

"That sister of yours could probably get away with murder and all she would have to do is pull the innocent look or the dumb blonde act and boom, they would be putty in her hands." Lexi laughed.

"Yup." Buttercup laughed.

_3 days later, Monday_

Buttercup still felt bad for not telling her sisters, she hated keeping secrets from them. At lunch, which was in thirty minutes, she would find Bubbles as fast as she could and tell her. She knew she would at least feel a little better in telling one of her sisters. Buttercup began her search the moment the bell rang.

Bubbles left the class with Boomer.

"Can it be winter break yet?" Bubbles groaned.

"I wish." Boomer chuckled as they walked through the cafeteria, seeing their older siblings leave in Brick's car. Bubbles chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Boomer asked curiously.

"It's just a hunch, but I think our siblings might have a thing for each other." Bubbles giggled.

_Speak and I will make your life a living hell. _Brick hissed mentally to Boomer, who was struggling to hold back his chuckling.

"Never would've guessed." Boomer chuckled sarcastically.

"Which is oddly surprising, considering Blossoms…eh…past." Bubbles mumbled.

"Hmm…never know, they could just be friends." Boomer suggested.

"Maybe. Maybe though they want to be more than that and are afraid of what we will think." Bubbles said in a sad tone.

"Something tells me you're not talking about our siblings anymore Bubbles." Boomer said quirking an eyebrow as they stopped in a deserted hall way. Bubbles leaned against the wall next to him, looking down.

"I'm scared. I don't know what Blossom or Buttercup would think. I mean I want to, it's just I don't want my siblings to be disappointed in me and then tell me we can't be friends anymore because of me being…" Bubbles was abruptly stopped by Boomer's lips pressing against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into the kiss. He was gentle, like she had known him to be. Of his brothers, Boomer was by far the kindest, even as children when they fought she could see that when he hit her he wasn't giving it his all. Now he was, but only in a sweet and raw emotion, delicate as he and Bubbles didn't ever want it to stop. Buttercup rounded the corner in her desperate search, only to find her sister and Boomer sharing a gentle passionate kiss. She ducked back around the corner and waited for them to stop.

"Bubbles, stop worrying so much about your sisters. I'm sure they would be ok with it." Boomer said, kissing her forehead.

"How do you know?" Bubbles asked.

"It's a brother thing. You would know that kind of connection to your sisters." Boomer said. Bubbles looked down.

"If you don't want to…" Boomer started.

"No, I want to! Just give me some time to think and maybe talk to Blossom and Buttercup." Bubbles said before wrapping her arms around him.

"Ok, get back to me when you know ok?" Boomer asked.

"I will." Bubbles giggled before kissing him again, only much shorter. Boomer flew off to find his brother while Bubbles leaned against the wall, more thoughts and worries running through her brain.

"I saw that." Buttercup said as she walked from around the corner, making Bubbles jump.

"BC. Oh fuck! Listen don't tell Blossom. I want to…" Bubbles started.

"Relax, I was looking for you because well…I have something to tell you that I don't want you to tell Blossom." Buttercup said nervously catching Bubbles' attention.

"What would that be?" Bubbles asked.

"I kissed Butch on Friday. Ok, well, more like he kissed me, but I kissed him back." Buttercup said.

"What? How was it?" Bubbles asked.

"Remarkably gentle, considering whom we're talking about here." Buttercup chuckled.

"Whoa, that is weird." Bubbles said in shock.

"I know. And yours?" Buttercup asked.

"Sweet and gentle, like I expected." Bubbles giggled.

"He always was the nicer one." Buttercup chuckled.

"Yeah…so, it looks like we're in the same boat. Blossom doesn't know about us sharing a kiss with our male counterparts and the potential ideas of dating them." Bubbles sighed.

"Yup, and we are so screwed if Blossom does not approve." Buttercup sighed right along with her.

_2 days later, Wednesday_

"I can't believe that our teachers cancelled." Blossom said in the high school library.

"I know right. I guess it's some twenty four hour bug." Brick chuckled as he stood to leave. Blossom got up and also left with him.

"I swear, people hear the lunch bell and rush to it like they're starved or something." Blossom chuckled.

"Yeah." Brick laughed before they stopped.

"I have no clue what to do when I get home. I don't even want to go home. But it's not like I have a job to go to since Megan doesn't let us work unless it's her work at home." Blossom sighed bored.

"Princess, it's not working. Boomer is head over heels for Bubbles and Butch won't so much as look at Mandy." Brandy complained.

"If I can hook Brick it'll be all fixed." Princess said confidently as she walked off to go find him.

"Should we tell Blossom today?" Bubbles whispered.

"Better late than never." Buttercup said as she and Bubbles walked off to find their sister. When they – and Princess and her friends – rounded the corners, being on opposite sides of the hall, they could not believe their eyes. Brick was pressing Blossom against the wall, not roughly, cupping her face with one hand and holding her waist with the other as they shared a kiss. Blossom had her arms draped around his neck as she melted into the kiss.

"You bitch!" Princess shouted, making Blossom and Brick break apart in surprise.

"Oh, this will end badly." Bubbles said, unaware of their friends, including the Boomer and Butch, sneaking up behind them.

"Yeah, for Princess." Buttercup chuckled before she jumped a good foot in the air because of Butch scaring her.

"Excuse me?" Blossom said.

"You sneaky skanky bitch!" Princess shouted as she nearly shoved Brick aside.

"Whore!" Brandy and Mandy shouted.

"I'm a whore? Really, how so?" Blossom growled back.

"Cat fight!" Jason chuckled as the others made themselves known.

"You're kissing someone you're not even dating! Brick was to be mine! He's slept with three of my friends, so he should be with me not some bitchy slut like you!" Princess growled. Brick rolled his eyes.

"Says the cunt whose slept with mine and my sister's exes, making that a grand total of sixteen boys, from ages thirteen to fifteen." Blossom hissed.

"You know why they slept with me?" Princess said smugly.

"Because you'll open your legs to practically anything with a dick." Blossom said coldly.

"Oh! Burn!" Jason and Mark chuckled.

"Because I'm not an ice queen." Princess said smugly.

"No, you're just some easy slut that makes a living off your dad's money and whines if you don't get what you want." Blossom replied. Princess took a step forward like she was ready to fight but Blossom shook her head.

"What, chicken?" Princess said conceitedly.

"No, I just think it's stupid to fight over a man. It's his choice after all, and it doesn't matter who knocks who out. He could choose to date you just for a _cheap _thrill, or he could choose to date me because I'm smarter and more mature than you." Blossom said in her authoritative tone.

"Fine! Brick, who do you want, her, who can bore a turtle to a coma and who is obviously less pretty than me, or me who can give you a great, no, excellent, time?" Princess asked with a wink.

"Right…so Blossom, wanna go get a coffee? My treat." Brick chuckled walking over to his fiery counterpart.

"I would like that a lot." Blossom smiled before they started to walk off.

"But Brick, you still have to make your choice!" Princess whined.

"I already have you dumb slut! Would you liked me to spell it out for you? Look at the girl next to me and say her name." Brick said, looking just slightly over his shoulder.

"Blossom?" Princess asked.

"Correct idiot!" Brick laughed as they left. Princess's mouth was wide open in shock.

"Is that your blow job face or just how you always look?" Buttercup sneered making everyone laugh just as her sister and Brick got to them.

"By the way, I already know about your two incidents with Butch and Boomer and I'm cool with it, obviously." Blossom snickered.

"Since when?" Bubbles and Buttercup asked in unison.

"Since Monday night. You'd be surprised how open your minds are at night. Anyway, see you after school." Blossom chuckled at her two sisters looking at her in awe.

"Sometimes, I think she likes to mess with us." Bubbles said.

"Gee, what was your first clue?" Buttercup asked sarcastically.

"So, I take it that means you have your answers about if you want to do this?" Butch and Boomer chuckled.

"Don't get too cocky now." Buttercup chuckled as she hit him playfully before they all darted off to lunch.

* * *

Ah, gotta love high school drama...not. Anyway, this was intended to be fluffy-ish, because the next chapter is fluffy. Hope you liked it. Again, sorry for the late update, my day has been busy as hell. R&R please and thank you and expect my next chapter on the 14th.


	7. Best First Date EVER!

Best First Date EVER!

Disclaimer: I do now own the PPG or RRB.

Sorry for the late time, I've been dog-sitting for a friend and been running with mom all day, so I just now got the time to put this up and edit it, not in that order of course.

Anyway, by the title it's easy to guess what this is. Hope you like it.

* * *

_The next day_

The girls woke up that morning in great moods. Now that the cat was out of the bag for all of them and their counterparts, they had a hunch as to what was to come next. After eating their quickly thrown together breakfast they went back up to their own rooms and got dressed, grabbed their things and went down stairs.

"What are you looking at Andy?" Blossom asked her brother who was gaping out the window. He pointed and the girls followed his point. Outside there was a blood red _Lamborghini Murcielago, _a royal blue _2010 Maserati, _and a forest green _Ferrari 458 Spider_.

"I take it you three are getting rides today?" Andy asked curiously.

"I guess." Blossom replied before the doorbell rang. Bubbles flew over and answered the door to the three men.

"Come in." Bubbles said, letting Brick, Boomer and Butch enter.

"So when should we go?" Brick asked his tone still set into business.

"Brick, we're not in the office, you can relax now." Blossom said sarcastically as she walked over to the door.

"It was busy last night. I take it we're leaving now?" Brick said in his still serious tone.

"Yup. Hey can we give Andy a lift to school?" Blossom asked.

"Sure. Which one do you want to ride with Andy?" Brick asked, his tone finally relaxing a little.

"Boomer." Andy snickered as they left. They got into their respective cars and started to leave.

"So what's up?" Blossom asked.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Brick replied.

"You're tense. Spill." Blossom said.

"It was busy last night, I already said that. Don't worry about it." Brick said. Blossom let it drop, though she didn't want to.

"So wanna go out tonight?" Brick asked as they drove. Blossom looked over to him, confused. First he was being a little too secretive and now he's acting like the subject never existed.

"Where to?" Blossom asked.

"It's a surprise." Brick chuckled.

"Yes I want to go out. Are we having dinner?" Blossom asked.

"Yes." Brick chuckled.

"Where?" Blossom asked.

"Again, that's a surprise." Brick chuckled. Blossom tried to read his mind but was met with a wall.

_Now Blossom, where would be the fun in this date if you try to spoil it? Also, don't try reading through to find out about last night, it's boring and tedious. _Brick chuckled mentally. Blossom let out a sigh as they pulled up to the school.

"Where are you taking me Saturday?" Buttercup asked curiously. Blossom couldn't help but smile.

"You'll see." Butch chuckled. Boomer pulled up as the others walked casually to the entrance. They flew over and caught up with their siblings.

"Where are we goin tomorrow? Are we going to dinner first?" Bubbles asked Boomer as she held his hand.

"Bubbles, it's a surprise. You'll see." Boomer chuckled as they walked down the halls.

_Lunch_

"Can I have a hint?" Blossom asked Brick.

"Ok, just one. Dress nice because it is very formal." Brick chuckled.

"You can be such a pain in the ass." Blossom hissed.

"So I've been told." Brick replied as they got into his car and drove off to the college.

_Later_

Blossom checked herself over for maybe the fifth time that night. She had gotten all her homework done in enough time to take a shower, do her hair nicely, find a nice dress in her closet that fit, and do her makeup. Her hair was curled and the top half was pulled back while the rest hung loosely in tight curls. Her dress was light pink and strapless with a sweetheart neck line and fit her curvy body nicely, staying in place and never sliding down, it also had a slit on the side that went up to her knees. Her makeup was light, pink eye shadow and lipstick with eyeliner and mascara. Brick had texted her that he would be by to get her at six, since the other part of their date was at eight. To top it off, she was wearing her red stiletto heels. Once she was done with the final sweep she walked down the stairs to the living room, a warm fluffy pink and black coat on.

"I wonder where the second part of your date is." Bubbles giggled.

"It has to be somewhere nice if you need to get all fancy like this." Buttercup chuckled. Megan came out from the bathroom and stared while John came up from the lab, a cup of coffee at his lips.

"Why are you all dressed up just to go downtown?" Megan growled.

"For your information Megan, she has a date tonight." Andy said annoyed.

"With who, some pimp?" Megan laughed. A knock sounded at the door and Megan rushed over to answer it just to laugh at the person who was picking up Blossom. Her jaw dropped a little when it was Brick at the door in a black suit with a red dress shirt and black tie.

"No, Mister Brick Joneson." Andy chuckled as his father spit out his coffee in shock.

"What?" John coughed.

"She should be home by…well there's dinner then there's part two of the date which is about three hours, then my mom wants to meet her again which could take a few hours…let's just go she should be home no later than one. After all, she is eighteen." Brick chuckled. Bubbles and Buttercup were having an incredibly difficult time containing their laughter, as was Andy while both the parents were staring. Brick walked over, wrapped his arm around Blossom's waist and they both walked out ignoring what her parents were saying.

"No, you will have her home by eleven so she can finish her chores. And what about dinner Blossom?" Megan whined.

"Chinese takeout should be here soon." Bubbles chuckled.

"I meant for me." Megan hissed.

"Order your own damn food." Buttercup laughed as Blossom closed the door. They got into Brick's _Lamborghini_, and before they left Brick pulled out a small handkerchief.

"Cover your eyes." Brick said. Blossom eyed him.

_It's not like we're going to some desolate place, it's in the city. Trust me. _Brick said to her telepathically. Blossom humored him and tied it on.

"It's x-ray vision proof." Brick said as he started the car.

"Damn you think of everything." Blossom giggled as they drove.

"I have a feeling you're going to like where we eat and where we go from there." Brick said confidently.

"I have full confidence in you." Blossom said sincerely.

"You have no idea how much that means to me." Brick replied. As they drove Blossom could feel the gravitational pull as he turned corners and the sudden tug when they stopped and started. She heard the engine turn off and Brick open and close his door and then the opening of her door. They must be at the restaurant already.

"Can I take off this blind fold?" Blossom asked as Brick assisted her out and up. Brick undid the blindfold and pulled it away from her eyes. She blinked her eyes open and had to do a double take to make sure she was seeing correctly.

"Brick, this is the most expensive Japanese restaurant in Townsville…I…I don't know what to say." Blossom exasperated.

"You deserve to be spoiled every now and then. Also, this is a hint as to what the next part of the date is, but that will come later, let's go, I made reservations." Brick chuckled. They walked up to the host.

"Do you have a reservation?" The snooty host asked.

"Two for Joneson." Brick said and the host suddenly stood up straighter and was fully alert.

"Of course sir, sorry to keep you waiting sir, please follow me." The host said as he grabbed the menus and silverware.

_Is it just me, or did he nearly piss himself? _Blossom asked Brick.

_They know who my family is since we gave them the business loan to get them started and they pay their bills to us. _Brick replied.

_Nice. _Blossom replied as they were seated. Once they got their drinks they looked over the menus.

"So what was it like in Italy?" Blossom asked, breaking the silence.

"It was really cool. There were a lot of buildings and art and it just always seemed to be alive. The place we got to stay at, my grandfathers was also really cool." Brick chuckled.

"Do you ever go and visit?" Blossom asked curiously.

"On occasion. With business always fluxing, it's hard to schedule visits, but he understands and will be satisfied with a call every now and then. Now, what I'm curious about is when you ran away. I understand sort of why but what did you do?" Brick asked.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked. They both made their orders and once the waiter left Blossom took in a heavy breath.

"I'm sure you know that we hopped a train, Joan told me that she ran into you guys. We left Townsville, left New York for that matter and first went to Chicago. We hopped off the train there and lived on the streets. Of course we had a few resources there, one of them being Megan's sister Ashley. Honestly I wish my dad would've married her instead. We crashed at her place and she swore not to tell or bug us while we stayed, only provide us with food and a place to sleep. The next day we took to the streets. I had a plan all worked out already after we disguised ourselves." Blossom took a break.

"When did you get the piercings?" Brick asked noticing the six hoops on her ears.

"When I was seventeen. I also have a belly ring and tattoo, but I'll talk about that later. Andy, since he can play innocent and cute, brought along old clothes that didn't fit him and tore them to shreds, rolled in the dirt and begged for money. Bubbles was a pickpocket, and because of that she became one of the master manipulators, only in those situations though, so no need to worry about her and Boomer. Buttercup was the street fighter, appropriately. We took the five bucks that Ashley gave us and used that as a starting price, if they beat Buttercup they would get what they paid for with an interest of what was already there. In the week we were in Chicago we made about six hundred dollars before hopping the next train to New Orleans. We pulled the same sort of stuff only with Bubbles mixing it up saying she didn't have bus money or lost her wallet or some other lie. Once we got to Spokane and Seattle Washington was when the cops finally found us…hopping another train. Bubbles discovered her ability that night when she brewed up one wicked storm that caused the police to cancel the chase. We got to Los Angeles and stayed for only a few days before we hit the train again. Long story short, we managed to hit at least thirty different states and at least two cities in each one before we got home, after hitting New York. We did this all in one summer and made it back about three days before school started. We came home with six grand in all our bags and luckily Megan has never found it." Blossom finished off before taking a drink of her tea.

"Damn that's incredible. I knew you had changed I just didn't even imagine this much. You're both book and street smart." Brick chuckled as their food was brought to them.

"Yeah. I kind of feel bad for robbing Andy of his childhood, but it wasn't like we forced him, he begged us to take him with." Blossom said before taking a bite of food. They talked a little as they ate, sharing some laughs before they finished off desert and Brick paid for it.

"Let's go, I don't want you to miss part two." Brick chuckled.

"I am curious about this." Blossom giggled as she held Brick's arm before getting into the car. They talked a little as they drove there and Blossom gasped in surprise when they pulled up to the valet parking.

"I'll self-park." Brick said to the man that was eying the car way too much before pulling into a good parking spot.

"How did you know I wanted to see this play?" Blossom asked.

"I overheard you and your friends talking about it." Brick said, honesty oozing in his voice. They walked into the theatre and got seated in their box seats. Blossom leaned on Brick as they watched, their hands mingled together.

"You really know how to treat a woman. Are you really the same Brick I met eleven or so years ago?" Blossom giggled before leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, my step mother wanted us to shape up and treat women right. Yes I am; I've just matured finally." Brick chuckled.

_3 hours later, 11 o'clock_

Blossom smiled as she and Brick left. It was late Thursday night and they still had one more place to go before Blossom could go home.

"I know I've met your step mom before." Blossom said.

"Yes, but she wants to meet you again, you have changed since then." Brick chuckled.

"Thank you for a very fun date." Blossom giggled.

"This mean we're official?" Brick asked.

"I'll tell you when we get to your place." Blossom giggled. Brick smiled as they drove through the streets and eventually got to the estate. Blossom had forgotten how huge the place was. They pulled up and into the giant garage where he parked. They got out of the car and walked into the estate. They walked through the coat room, which was by no means small and then entered the foyer. Blossom had to keep her mouth from dropping. Once they entered the living room Blossom was officially speechless.

"This place is huge." Blossom said quietly.

"I supposed it is. Then again, you've never been inside here. I was the same way when I first got here." Brick chuckled as they walked over to the couch. The woman sitting on the couch turned slightly and smiled seeing her son and the girl with him.

"Evening, you are Blossom yes?" The woman asked.

"Yes, and you're Brick's step mom." Blossom replied.

"Please dear, call me Adriana." The woman said smiling.

_1 hour later, Midnight_

"It's been a joy living here in America. But dear, you've done nothing but ask me questions. I want to get to know you." Adriana said smiling. Blossom went into her story, answering Adriana's questions as they came.

"So, your step mother is really not much of a mother?" Adriana asked after ten or so minutes.

"Yeah, she hasn't really raised her own son, which was what my sisters and I did. She won't even let us have jobs. If she finds out we were looking she calls and tells them not to hire us and gives them a bunch of b.s as to why we shouldn't work. It's all annoying really. We aren't kids to her; we're treated like we're slaves, even her own son." Blossom sighed. Adriana looked up to Brick, smiled and then looked back at Blossom.

"I know where you could work. You see, my sons have secretaries that like to think they have total control of the boys because they are older, but they're wrong. So they are in need of new secretaries, ones that give good advice but can take directions well in the department they will work in. Tell me Blossom, what areas are you good at, not school wise, but you wise." Adriana said.

"I can keep on task while splitting my focus and paperwork has never been an issue for me since I'm pretty much doing all the faxing and filing around my own home. I'm organized but not a neat freak." Blossom said.

"Excellent, how about you come in tomorrow after you and Brick are done with your college classes, we can fire the woman that's Brick's secretary now and you can take over. Trust me; we've been looking for reasons to fire this woman." Adriana said smiling.

"Thank you." Blossom said smiling back.

"I see you as one of the family already. I've seen you at your worst times and it breaks my heart to see such lovely girls in such horrid conditions. Not to mention you're by miles classier than the other girls my sons have brought home." Adriana said looking at Brick.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" Brick chuckled nervously.

"No." Adriana chuckled.

"It was lovely talking to you Adriana, but it is still a school night and I should be getting home now." Blossom said with a nervous smile.

"No need to be nervous dear, I understand, I get carried away sometimes and time really does go faster when one is enjoying themselves. I will see you tomorrow at three-ish." Adriana said.

"Yes." Blossom said smiling before she and Brick left.

"She likes you." Brick chuckled as they left.

"I can tell." Blossom giggled as they drove to her home.

"See you tomorrow." Brick said.

"Should I bring a change of clothes?" Blossom asked.

"Business attire is required, so yes." Brick chuckled.

"Good to know." Blossom giggled as they pulled up to her home.

"Unless my mother has figured out your size and stocks your office closet with five or so suits. We like to treat our employees like family." Brick chuckled.

"She'd do that?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah. Either tonight or tomorrow. See you then." Brick chuckled before leaning in for a gentle kiss. Blossom smiled into the kiss and just as it started it ended.

"Night." Blossom said.

"Night." Brick said as Blossom got out of the car. He waited till she got to her door and was inside before he drove off.

"It's a quarter to one young lady. You should have been home hours ago." Megan growled.

"News flash, I'm eighteen; I don't have to come home." Blossom hissed.

"And where have you been?" Megan shouted.

"On my date. We went to dinner then to the Japanese play I wanted to see and then I went and meet his mother. By the way, I have a job now." Blossom said as she walked up the stairs to her sleepy sisters.

"What! No you don't, I'll make sure of it! Who is it that you're going to work for?" Megan growled as she walked over to the phone.

"I'll be working at Joneson Inc. as Brick's secretary. I already told them about your little scam." Blossom chuckled as she walked into her room. Megan stood there in disbelief.

"She'll never work for them." Megan growled as she went to her room, steaming mad.

_The next day, Friday_

The boys drove over that morning to pick the girls up. Before the girls could even get to the door Megan marched outside and right up to Brick's window.

"Look here buddy; you are not hiring _her _as your secretary. She is far too busy here to do anything and she can't do anything right. She has to take care of her brother because I'm too tired after my long day at home to help him. And that's final." Megan demanded.

"I'm hiring her so deal with it. You don't do anything around the house except sit on the couch, eat junk food and watch soaps. If you're wondering how I know this it's because like Blossom I can read minds. You're the parent so take care of the kid you birthed, or if that's too much responsibility for someone with the maturity level of fourteen year old he can always come over to my family estate and get help on his homework like my younger siblings Cory and Lilliann, who go to the same school as Andy. Also, would you like the time for your loan to be shortened because it certainly sounds like it. Now, if you don't mind I'm picking up _my _girlfriend and taking her and _her _brother to school." Brick said in a deadly tone as Blossom and Andy got into the car.

"Did you really mean all of that?" Blossom asked as they drove.

"What, your brother coming over to get help while you work? Yes." Brick said.

"Awesome!" Andy exclaimed as they pulled up to his school. Blossom got out letting him out and then they continued onto their own school.

_After school_

Blossom and Brick hurried to Joneson Inc. while a limo picked up Lilliann, Cory, and Andy from school. Boomer drove Bubbles home in order for her to get ready for their semi-formal date. Blossom and Brick walked into the building, people staring at Blossom in confusion.

"What is it you're in charge of again?" Blossom whispered.

"Intelligence, stocks, and retail." Brick chuckled as they walked to his area of control.

"Eventually though you and your brothers will share the business evenly?" Blossom asked.

"Yup." Brick said.

"Who is this, I don't recall there being a meeting today with someone so…lowly. Someone's going to be demoted if they don't keep on top of things!" A woman growled upon seeing Brick and Blossom enter. Brick had a smile on his face as she walked over.

"Blossom this is Jennifer, my secretary." Brick said. Blossom smiled and nodded to the scowling woman.

"Charmed." The woman sneered. Blossom again smiled and nodded, knowing exactly what Brick was doing.

"Jennifer, this is Blossom, your replacement." Brick said his tone serious at the last part.

"How…wait…my replacement?" Jennifer said appalled.

"Yes, you're fired Jennifer. You have ten minutes to pack up your belongings and get out." Brick said.

"You can't do this to me. I've been practically running this section for years and now you think you can fire me. I was the secretary of this department from its opening day." Jennifer squawked.

"Yes, and for the last three years that I have been in charge you don't seem to recognize that I am your boss. Now, pack up and get out." Brick said annoyed.

"Does your father know about this?" Jennifer challenged.

"Yes I do and I agree." Maurice said from the doorway. Blossom jumped a little making Maurice chuckle.

"You scared me sir." Blossom said, resting her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"I consider that an accomplishment. It was actually my wife's idea, since you show a great disrespect towards her. So, if you need to hear it from me I will repeat what my son has said twice now. You. Are. Fired." Maurice said. Jennifer stood there like a wall, glaring daggers at Blossom.

"She's useless." Jennifer hissed. Blossom looked at Jennifer, her pupils turned to slits and Jennifer began to move in a jerky motion.

"What's…happening…to me?" Jennifer said strained as she started to walk to her office.

"In case you don't know, my name is Blossom Utonium. My sisters and I were what inspired Maurice here to create Brick and his brothers. Let me give you a better hint, I was the leader of the Powerpuff girls." Blossom said in an authoritative tone.

"You're a superhuman as well?" Jennifer asked as Blossom walked with her to keep her control.

"Hey you catch on quick. Now, do as your boss said." Blossom said smiling as she released her.

"He's not my boss anymore, he fired me remember." Jennifer said. Blossom calmly unsheathed an ice knife, enhanced with her mental control and then stuck it in her neck. It sunk in, causing pain but not killing, nor would it if Blossom took it out. Jennifer stood upright, unable to control her own body.

"Pack up your things and be out of this area in ten minutes. Only then will I take out the ice controller." Blossom said, unaware the Brick and his father were watching.

_You have chosen wisely my son. She will adjust nicely when the time is right. November will be over in two weeks, and the Utonium's have not compensated for their last payment and still owe over seven thousand dollars. _Maurice thought mentally to his son.

_Thank you father. I have every confidence that her sisters will do just as well. _Brick replied mentally before closing the conversation link. Jennifer finished packing and left, feeling the tug as Blossom yanked out the ice controller.

"Ok, so, how does this work?" Blossom asked curiously.

_Meanwhile_

Bubbles had her hair in pigtails on the back of her head done in tight curls as she lay on her bed and did her homework. Boomer would be there at seven so she had plenty of time it only being a quarter to four. She already picked out her outfit, a strapless white a blue cocktail dress that had a royal blue waist band and baby blue heels.

"Bubbles, you're making dinner tonight since your sister is slacking her duties here at home and going to her 'job' at Joneson Inc." Megan said snidely.

"Can't, I'm doing homework so I won't have to worry about it this weekend. You're on your own again Megan." Bubbles said. After finishing her homework she changed and went downstairs just as she heard a knock on the door. She flew over and answered it, smiling when she saw Boomer standing there in nice jeans and a dress shirt.

"Ready to go?" Boomer asked kindly.

"Yeah." Bubbles said as she took his hand and walked out to the car with him.

"So, how's my sister doing on her first day?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"Really well, but I'm sure she'll tell you about it later." Boomer chuckled. Bubbles smiled at him as he drove her through the city until they stopped. She hadn't been paying much attention and gasped when she saw they were at the finest French restaurant in the whole city.

"Boomer, my god, this is unbelievable." Bubbles exclaimed as they got out. Boomer smiled as they walked up to the hosts table.

"Two for Joneson." Boomer said. The hostess smiled and seated them before handing them their menus.

"So any reason, not complaining, why we're going to a French restaurant?" Bubbles asked.

"It's a hint for the second part of the date. But first order your food." Boomer chuckled as he looked up from his menu.

"What department do you run at your company?" Bubbles asked curiously after placing her order.

"Frequently asked questions, customer service, and scheduling appointments with my father are my areas of expertise." Boomer said smiling.

"Your brothers must be behind the scenes?" Bubbles asked.

"Correct, my brothers, while they are personable, they give off a bit of intimidation." Boomer said.

"Ah, and you don't, well, at least not so much." Bubbles giggled.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Boomer laughed.

"Good, it was intended as one." Bubbles giggled. Their food was brought to them and they continued with small talk and conversation as they ate.

"So have you guessed yet about where the second part of the date is?" Boomer asked mischievously.

"No, I've been wracking my brain and still can't figure it out." Bubbles whined before taking a bite of the chocolate cake she ordered for dessert. Once they finished eating Boomer paid for the dinner in full and then they drove off again.

"I have a feeling you're going to like it." Boomer chuckled. Bubbles looked out the window and saw they were at the arena and then saw the sign.

"_Cirque du Soleil_! How did you know I wanted to go?" Bubbles exclaimed excitedly.

"I overheard you talking about it. I knew it was in town so I wanted to take you. I've been to one almost each time it has come, and heard that you hadn't gotten to go to one and wanted to change that." Boomer beamed.

"That's so sweet of you Boomer!" Bubbles gushed as they parked. She held his hand tightly as they walked into the arena, which was packed, and go to their box seats.

"You know how to treat a girl Boomer." Bubbles giggled as she sat in the comfy chair.

"Mom raised me to respect women because they are great providers and future mothers. There's no arguing with that logic." Boomer said smiling as he kissed her temple. Boomer couldn't help but watch as her eyes widened and the smile on her face as they watched the show. Once the last performance was done they left and went to the Joneson estate.

"Is your mom going to like me?" Bubbles asked nervously. In all honesty, none of her previous boyfriends ever introduced her to their parents, for one reason or another.

"I'm sure she will Bubbles." Boomer said assuring her. They walked inside after parking and went to the living room. Adriana looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at Bubbles.

"You must be Bubbles. I've heard you are the kindest and sweetest of the girls." Adriana said.

"Thank you." Bubbles said shyly.

"Come, sit and talk with me." Adriana said kindly.

_2 hours later, midnight_

"So, like your sister, you are also jobless." Adriana said sadly. Boomer knew what his mother was up to and smiled.

"Yeah, it's annoying because all Megan ever does is boss us around." Bubbles said.

"You know, Boomer's secretary Jenny is very harsh and impersonal and treats everyone as if they were dogs. She's not suited for the area that she works in, and not to mention she's lazy and doesn't do the paperwork. You are far more personable and likeable." Adriana said with a warm smile.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Bubbles asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Would you mind coming to the Joneson building tomorrow around noon. Your sister will be there. We can fire Jenny and put you in as part of Boomer's department, his secretary I might add." Adriana said.

"I would like that." Bubbles said with a warm smile before a yawn broke through.

"Boomer, get her home, she's tired." Adriana giggled.

"Come on Bubbles, let's get you home." Boomer chuckled as he took her hand and walked with her out to the car.

_The next day, Saturday_

Bubbles was antsy as she and Boomer drove behind Brick and Blossom to the Joneson building. She had never been a secretary before and felt bad for taking someone else's job.

"Why do I sense a pattern here?" Bubbles asked randomly.

"What do you mean?" Boomer asked.

"The day after Blossom and Brick went on a date, she started working here as Brick's secretary. The day after we go on a date, you bring me here to get the job as your secretary. Will the same follow with my sister and Butch?" Bubbles asked with a giggle.

"More than likely." Boomer answered honestly.

"Just curious, why is that?" Bubbles asked.

"Because we know you guys would do the job right because you all have the right qualities." Boomer said honestly. They pulled into the parking lot and parked in the spot that had Boomer's name on the sign. Bubbles felt the butterfly's rise in her stomach as they walked into the building. Those upfront smiled to Boomer and addressed him as 'Mister Joneson', they did the same for Brick, and would more than likely do the same for Butch if he were here. A front desk clerk walked over with a stack of papers in her hands.

"So, miss Jenny said to give all of these to you first thing you walked in." the woman said. Boomer looked at the papers, and after a few moments, sighed.

"This is her paperwork for her to fill out and then give to me in the correct order." Boomer said annoyed but gently.

"So, should I go give it back to her?" the woman asked.

"No, hand it to me and I will personally deliver it to her, along with her pink slip. Thank you Lacey." Boomer said kindly. Lacey smiled and then walked back to the others, whispering to them as they watched him and Bubbles go to Jenny's office.

"Morning Mister Joneson, did you get the paperwork?" Jenny asked as she watched whatever was on her computer screen.

"You mean your paperwork that you are too lazy to do? Yes I did, and I have something for you." Boomer said with a smirk.

"A promotion?" Jenny asked in a chirp.

"No. A pink slip. You're fired. You have thirty minutes to get your shit and get out." Boomer growled.

"You know what, that's the best damn thing you could ever give me at this piece of shit job. I'll gladly go, just give me a few moments to take care of all my things and I'll be on my merry way you lousy prick!" Jenny said before slamming the door behind Boomer and Bubbles. Boomer quickly informed her of the paperwork and told her that the other important files were on the computer. Within ten minutes Jenny walked out of her office with her small box with a big smile on her face.

"I had another job lined up already at a bar and was going to give you my two week notice. Good luck finding a replacement!" Jenny taunted.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my new Secretary, Bubbles Utonium. Now go easy on her, she's new and will figure things out as they go. Help her at first please and thank you." Boomer announced as the others clapped as Jenny walked out. Bubbles did her best to remember where Boomer said the files would be and read them as fast as she could along with keeping up the pace with the others in the office. She looked to the clock and hadn't realized it was now time for lunch.

"Bubbles, I'm here to get you." Boomer chuckled as he walked into her office.

"Boomer, we're at work. Isn't like a policy that we can't show affection?" Bubbles asked.

"In the office that is true, but we are leaving the office, so the rule does not apply." Boomer chuckled as he took her hand.

_Later that night_

Butch had told Buttercup not to dress too fancy, but to look nice. Buttercup examined herself over in the mirror. Light makeup, as was her custom on special occasions, a black denim skirt with lime green frill at the bottom, black heels and a nice green shirt with white leather jacket. Bubbles walked into the room.

"Butch is here, he didn't want to bug you while you were getting ready." Bubbles chirped. Buttercup chuckled before going down the stairs and leaving with Butch.

"So have you figured out where the second part of the date is?" Butch teased.

"No, but I know we're going to a steak house." Buttercup said smiling.

"Yup, and then after that we're going to the surprise part, and once that's done you get to meet my mom." Butch said as they pulled into the parking lot. Buttercup gasped at the sight.

"Oh my god! Butch, this is the most expensive steakhouse in the city!" Buttercup said as they got out of his car and into the restaurant.

"Reservation?" the man at the front asked.

"Joneson, two." Butch said. The host nodded and walked them to their table.

"There's no prices on the menus." Buttercup said as she looked over the menu.

"Of course not, it's the ladies menu. Feel free to order what you want; you know I can pay for it." Butch chuckled. As they waited for their beverages Buttercup grew curious.

"So, what's your mom like?" Buttercup asked.

"She's very charitable. Our company has hosted quite a few charities and donated a lot of money to good causes, but we are a strict company at the same time." Butch said in an authoritative tone, which was attractive to Buttercup. She didn't know why, but it was.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why do I have to meet your mom tonight?" Buttercup asked.

"If you're lucky, which you probably are, she'll hire you on as my secretary in the Human Resources and Security department. My current one is shit. But, she wants to get to know you, you know, ever since that run away thing." Butch said his tone somber at the end.

"Oh yeah. That would be really nice." Buttercup said with a small smile. She didn't want to take handouts, but she would if someone was so willing to give it to her. They ordered their food and soon started to eat, talking casually as they ate before paying and leaving for the next part of the date.

"Any ideas yet?" Butch teased.

"No." Buttercup groaned back playfully, shocking herself. Buttercup was never this playful or flirty with anyone, not even her past boyfriends, but here she was, playing and flirting with someone who was once her rival. She had been so caught up in her thinking that she hadn't noticed they had pulled into the arena parking lot. Her eyes went wide as they got out of the car.

"Butch, are you taking me to…"Buttercup started.

"_Wrestle Mania._" Butch chuckled at her shock before she suddenly pulled him down into a deep kiss. Once they separated Butch smiled.

"You're welcome." Butch chuckled as they walked into the arena and found the box Butch paid for.

"Box seats? Do I want to know how much these cost?" Buttercup asked.

"Don't worry about it, my family has shares to the arena." Butch chuckled as they took their seats and watched as the fights began.

_2 hours later, 11 o'clock_

As they left the arena Buttercup felt uncertainty churn in her stomach. As they pulled up to the large estate Buttercup could feel it only intensify.

"Try to relax, she's not that harsh." Butch chuckled as he parked. Buttercup did her best to calm her breathing as they walked inside, and her breath was taken away by the grandeur of it all.

"This place is huge." Buttercup whispered in awe. Butch chuckled as they walked into the living room and found his mother reading a book to the younger kids. She looked up and smiled at them.

"And you must be Buttercup, the muscle of the team." Adriana said with a smile. Buttercup blushed a little.

_1 hour later_

"I would appreciate it greatly if you worked at our family company as my son's secretary. See, his current secretary is a very cowardly girl and a push over, she's not qualified enough for the job." Adriana said with a hint of disgust at the end.

"I see, well, if you insist then I'll gladly take that job." Buttercup smiled.

"Excellent, be there tomorrow morning with your sisters and we can get her out of there." Adriana said with a sweet smile before Butch and Buttercup left. She had a smile on her face.

"Those girls will be of more use to the company than they currently know, and from what the boys have told me, they'll make excellent mafia women." Adriana smiled before she got up and went to her and husband's room, passing the interrogation room and hearing ever so slightly the sound of a man screaming for mercy.

"You should never have tried to stick your nose into our family's business." Brick growled before Adriana heard the sound of fire lighting and the man's screams die down and the crackling of fire.

"My son's only make me prouder. They will definitely be ready to run the business once we retire." Adriana murmured blissfully as she continued on to her room.

_The next day_

Buttercup definitely felt like the odd ball out, since she didn't have much if any business attire. Adriana stood at the front and Buttercup could see that everyone around her was tense. The power this small dainty looking woman had over the staff was interesting to Buttercup.

"We can get you some formal attire by the day's end, in fact, by lunch, but first let's go take care of business." Adriana smiled kindly. Buttercup nodded, following Butch and Blossom and Bubbles went their ways. They walked to where Butch's department was and saw a small frail woman at the desk where the plaque read 'secretary'; she was on the phone and getting upset, her eyes were watering.

"I heard you sir, and I'm trying to get in touch with Maurice, but he's not in for another ten minutes." The woman said, her voice cracking a little. Butch let out a sigh and walked over to the phone.

"This is Butch Joneson, head of Human Resources and Security." Butch said before a smile spread across his face.

"George, what's up cuz? Oh, you want to talk to my father? Let me call him on my cell, I'll put you on hold." Butch said before pressing the hold button and then calling Maurice.

"Dad, George is on my line…oh, you were expecting his call five minutes ago. Ok, I'll transfer him." Butch said before he hung up and then reconnected with his cousin and transferred him. His eyes flicked to computer screen and saw it was off.

"Annie, how many times do I have to remind you to turn on your computer first thing, dad sends out a message to everyone of who his expected calls are." Butch said annoyed.

"I don't believe in cold, harsh, technology. It pollutes the mind and soul. Nature is the only way to cleanse the soul." Annie said.

"But you work in an office." Butch said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Only because the man demands money for me to pay for my home." Annie hissed.

"Annie, get out, you're fired." Butch growled.

"You've told me that before." Annie said.

"And I've meant it each and every time." Butch said.

"Fine, I will leave, but you'll call me back because of my healing soul and want me as your secretary again." Annie said, placing her hand on Butch's shoulder as if her were a child, thoroughly pissing him off.

"Now you listen here…" Butch began before Buttercup stepped in.

"Annie's your name right?" Buttercup asked as Annie scanned her body with critical eyes.

"Yes, and you would be another of his night women that seem to cling to him, though that hasn't happened in quite some time." Annie said quietly. Buttercup smiled wickedly as her eyes narrowed.

"No, I'm your replacement." Buttercup said sweetly, noticing how she suddenly deflated.

"What?" She asked in a small voice.

"Are you deaf and stupid? I'm your replacement because you're too much of a jellyfish to do anything right around this place you spineless, two-faced, prude. Now, you have ten minutes to get all your stuff and get out of _my office, _is that understood?" Buttercup hissed authoritatively, making Annie back up and cower.

"Well?" Buttercup said, her voice dripping with venom more potent than that of a cobra.

"Yes, crystal clear!" Annie squeaked before she packed her stuff up and ran out of the building. Adriana smiled at Buttercup.

"I have a feeling you'll do just fine in this department. But first, we need to get you some business suits, with pants and skirts." Adriana said. Buttercup nodded and let out a small sigh at the 'skirts' part before leaving with Adriana for her fitting.

"Mental note boys, one, my secretary has a temper that could rival mine, two, she is Buttercup Utonium, the muscle of the Powerpuff Girls, and three, and most importantly, she's _my _girlfriend. Understood?" Butch said earning nods from the other men. Butch smirked and went to his office.

"This place has officially been shaken up with the arrival of those sisters." One man said to a coworker.

"No kidding." A few men said in agreement.

* * *

Joneson Inc. will never be the same. Hope that was fluffy and long enough for you all. R&R please and thank you! And be on the look out for my next chapter next week.


	8. Yes, I Will Spoil You

Yes, I Will Spoil You

Disclaimer: I do not own PPG

I know this is short, but tis the season for craziness.

Hope you all like it.

* * *

_3 days later_

The girls liked their jobs a lot, since it was well suited for their line of work, and they also enjoyed that their boyfriends picked them up and took them home from work and school. The morning as they left the house Megan ran out with a green looking box.

"Don't forget your phone." Megan growled, throwing the phone at Buttercup.

"The battery is dead and the charger is shit." Buttercup hissed back.

"And why is that?" Megan growled.

"Because we've had the same phones since we were twelve and even though we have brought this problem up to you, you would rather spend money on your worthless purses and boots." Buttercup said annoyed.

"My personal wants are more important than yours you ingrate." Megan huffed before stomping back into the house. Buttercup let out an agitated sigh before Butch drove off.

_Hey Brick, I have an idea. _Butch thought to his brother.

_I already know and Boomer and I agree. After school then? _Brick chuckled mentally.

_Sounds good to me. _Boomer and Butch chorused.

_After school_

"So we're not going to your home to study for the test, even though it counts as a major part of our grade?" Blossom asked slightly annoyed.

"No, because you've already studied it at least a good seven or so times." Brick teased making Blossom blush. She then noticed that they were driving towards downtown.

"Ok, so where are we going, and are those your brothers?" Blossom asked as she noticed the two sports cars gaining on them.

"How'd you guess?" Brick chuckled.

"The colors." Blossom giggled before they pulled into the parking lot of a cell phone store.

"Why are we here, forget to pay your bill?" Blossom asked as she got out of the car and joining with him and the other four. The men smiled as they walked into the store with the girls trailing them, confused.

"Ah, the Joneson boys, how can we help you today?" the clerk asked with a smile.

"We're adding on three new lines." Brick chuckled and then suddenly Blossom understood, her sisters coming to the same realization a few seconds later.

"Brick, you don't have to do this." Blossom said as she grabbed his arm.

"No, but I want to." Brick smiled.

"You sure?" Blossom asked.

"Yup, now get pick out the phones you really want. Don't go cheap on our benefit, trust us, we can earn back the money we spend in under an hour." Brick chuckled.

"Must be nice having an international, multi-million dollar industry." Blossom teased.

"One that deals with home, auto, bank, business, boat, and any other sort of loan you can think of, along with donating to charity and owning three other industries in food, apparel, and sporting events, yeah, I think we're good." Brick said with a smile.

"I have a feeling I know where this is going." Buttercup said in a mock terrified tone.

"Yes, BC, we are going to spoil the hell out of you." Butch laughed as the girls went over and found the phones they liked. The boys got them the most expensive deal, just as theirs were, and soon transferred all the info from the old phones to the new ones.

"I've never asked this, but how do you guys do your projects for class?" Boomer asked.

"We go to the library for the computer use. There's only one computer in the house, and Megan has made it so that we can't use it." Buttercup replied.

"How so?" Butch asked.

"Spraying the keyboard with antidote x." Blossom said. A wicked smirk spread across the boy's faces as they all hopped in the cars.

"That was not an invitation." Blossom said, only it was too late, they were speeding off to the computer store.

"Why are you doing this?" Blossom asked after a few moments of silence.

"Three reasons. One, to make up for being total assholes when we were kids, and I know we already did that a while ago, you know, dating, but still. Two, because your step mother is a bitch and we love to piss her off. And three, because we want to and you deserve the best." Brick said with a sincere smile.

_3 hours later_

When they meant the girls deserved the best, the meant the absolute best. In this three hour tech shopping extravaganza, not had they gotten phones, but they got a high-end desktop and the latest laptop, a brand new _iPad _and _iPod_, a new TV, gaming system and controls, and at least three thumb drives to keep all the information on, though they doubted they would fill even one of the three sixty-four gigabyte devices. But the best was saved for last.

"Robin wants to meet up at the mall. Just a girl's thing you know?" Blossom said after giving Brick a quick kiss after they dropped off all their things.

"Ah, alright. Well, dad probably wants us at work, since I told him we'd be a few hours late, but I don't have anything pressing for you to do and it's your day off. You three go have fun, and we'll pick you up later, but first…" Brick said as he reached into his wallet and pulled out god only knows how many bills.

"That's about six grand, have fun." Brick chuckled before kissing her deeply. Blossom wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back with the same force.

Boomer handed Bubbles the money and was tackle kissed, enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressing together.

"You're too good to me." Bubbles giggled against his lips.

"Like I said, only the best for you." Boomer replied before they broke apart.

Butch and Buttercup were locked in serious tongue war as she kissed him back, matching him passion for passion. If that was the one thing that drove her absolutely nuts about this man, it was that he was just as determined as she when it came to really anything. Being competitive in nature, it didn't surprise her that when they kissed, if one raised the passion, the other would double it.

"You don't need to." Buttercup chuckled as she nipped at his bottom lip.

"But I'm going to, so deal." Butch replied, nipping her earlobe, making her gasp.

"My sisters are going to get mad." Buttercup giggled as she pried herself off of him.

"Alright." Butch said with mock sadness. The girls all got out of the cars and smiled as the boys drove off to work.

"Took you all long enough." Robin giggled. Lexi was the first to notice the wad of green in their hands.

"How much is that?" Lexi asked Bubbles.

"I think Boomer said six grand." Bubbles said quietly. Buttercup and Blossom nodded as Robin and Joan looked to them.

"Good lord they're spoiling you." Joan laughed.

"You don't even know the half of it." All three laughed in unison. As they went through the mall and bought what they liked, along with what their friends liked, they didn't realize they had been at the mall for a good three more hours and only spent half of the money, even if the stuff was full price and high end.

"Think they'll care?" Bubbles asked.

"Probably not. They'll just say spend it next time or something like that." Buttercup said. The three cars pulled up and the girls hopped in, their friends all going to Joan's car.

"We only spent half." Blossom said as she got in.

"That's ok, just extra for next time or maybe to help you parents." Brick put out, testing to see if she really wanted her parents to pay them off.

"It's their mess, not mine. I can use this to buy food for the girls, Andy, and myself." Blossom said. Brick smiled, both inwardly and outwardly. _Everything is going smoothly. _Brick chuckled mentally as he sped past his brothers.

"Do I even want to know what you got?" Boomer chuckled to Bubbles.

"It's a long list." Bubbles giggled.

"Well, seeing as you brought back ten bags, I can imagine, and yet you still only spent half of it, I'm impressed." Boomer teased. He looked to see Brick giving him a smirk and then speeding past them, and Butch following up.

"Is there anything in one of those bags that I should know about?" Butch chuckled.

"Nope, you dirty minded perv." Buttercup teased.

"Would you tell me even if there was?" Butch asked, his tone deepening.

"Nope." Buttercup laughed.

"Also, since you're my counterpart, if I'm dirty minded, then so are you." Butch chuckled before Buttercup leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Point being?" Buttercup trailed off. _This woman will be the death of me yet. _Butch thought to his brothers.

_Ditto. _Boomer replied.

_No shit. They're our counterparts and our girlfriends. Soon enough they'll figure out our 'weaknesses' if you get my drift. _Brick chuckled mentally.

_Please…_Butch and Boomer mused back causing Brick to burst into laughter.

"Something your brothers said?" Blossom asked.

"How'd you guess babe?" Brick replied.

"My sisters do the same thing." Blossom giggled. Blossom and her sisters began to discuss ways of how they could honestly thank the boys and Buttercup was coming up with some pretty explicit yet brilliant ideas.

_If there was a time I thank you for being dirty, it's now. _Bubbles giggled mentally.

_Those are some interesting ideas Buttercup, not going to lie. _Blossom replied with a slight smirk.

_Not to mention each of us can form it to our own man, so it works. _Buttercup chuckled triumphantly.

_Now, girls, let's wait just a little while longer before we try anything. We don't want them to think that we're gonna give in that easy. _Blossom said before ending the conversation after they agreed.

_The next day_

The girl's new apparel did not go completely unnoticed and Princess had to take the opportunity to strike.

"You know, the only reason they're spoiling you so well is to just get in your pants." Princess said snidely.

"You do know that it's near impossible for Brick or his brothers to hide anything from me right?" Blossom said, half way bluffing. There were a few things that Brick had walls around, but as far as his intentions to date her, those were obvious, if not vocal, as was his reasons for spoiling her. Princess sniffed the air and walked away, nose high.

"That's probably the only reason she's ever been spoiled by someone other than her father, but that's not why I'm spoiling you, as is the case with my brothers to your sisters." Brick said walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. They weren't as public about their affection, gentle kisses and hugs and touches, not hardcore making out and groping in the hall for the world to see.

"I know, as do my sisters." Blossom said, leaning back into his embrace. Their friends all noticed a change in Blossom because of Brick. She was able to relax again fully, she smiled a little more, and she laughed. They also noticed that Brick was able to maintain a hardened demeanor when the time called for it, just as Blossom was.

"When fire meets ice, they create water, an element that can go with the flow, go faster with heat, or slower with chill." Robin said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, they're good for each other, which most people would disagree with. But Blossom is happier and that's all I care about." Lexi said, smiling as her other friends walk and talk with their boyfriends.

"They're all happier. Odd, how our worst childhood enemies can sometimes become the perfect match huh?" Joan chuckled.

"Not so much odd as it is ironic." Robin snickered, earning nods of agreement from the others who just continued to smile as their friends smiled with their boyfriends.

* * *

Ok, I know what some of you are thinking, and no, the boys are not buying the girls' affections, but that will be explained in later on chapters. Anyway, please R&R and sorry if i seemed rushed, but like I said above.


	9. Enter the Nerds

Enter the Nerds

Disclaimer: I do not own PPG or Dexter's Lab.

So, I felt the need to add these guys to make things a little more interesting.

I'm not, in any way shape or form, a Dexter/Blossom shipper.

Anyway, hope you enjoy.

* * *

_December_

Blossom crawled out of bed that morning. Yesterday Brick and his brothers had told all three of the girls that they would be away on a business trip in Italy and would be gone for a week. The girls were ok with working for the week, but it would extremely boring without them there. Blossom and her sisters got ready and headed outside to catch the bus.

_Meanwhile, in Townsville not far away_

"I can't believe I have to take the stupid bus with my stupid sister and stupid archrival Mandark. Why the heck did you move here anyway?" Dexter hissed as he stood at the bus stop.

"I moved here first you little annoyance. My parents wanted to move to a less crime infested place, hoping it would cleanse me. Idiots have no clue that it's far too late for that." Mandark replied annoyed. Deedee ignored the squabbling boys as she saw the bus pull up.

"Guys, the bus is here." Deedee said cheerfully. She hopped on and took a seat next to window as they took a seat in front of her. The bus pulled up to the next stop and Dexter and Mandark jaws dropped.

"Sweet mother of relativity, who is that red haired angel?" Dexter asked.

"Hey, back off, I'm asking her out first!" Mandark growled as Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup walked down the aisle.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" Bubbles asked Deedee.

"Sure!" Deedee said with a smile. Buttercup and Blossom took the seat behind her.

"So, what are your names? I'm new here." Deedee said happily.

"I'm Bubbles." Bubbles said with a smile.

"I'm Buttercup, but most people call me BC." Buttercup said with a smirk.

"My name is Blossom. What's your name?" Blossom asked.

"My name is Deedee, and I just moved here." Deedee said.

"Any siblings?" Buttercup asked halfway amused.

"That would be me. Hello, I am Dexter, a genius." Dexter said with a tone of arrogance and a smile to Blossom.

"I'm not a sibling of Deedee's, but I am Mandark, and I am far more intelligent than Dexter here." Mandark said.

"Your attempts to impress me aren't working, and don't even bother, it would be pointless." Blossom said tiredly.

"Ah-ha, I knew I recognized your names. You're the Powerpuff Girls aren't you?" Deedee asked with a smile.

"We were, not so much anymore. We still have our abilities and occasionally help with monsters, but that's about it." Blossom said.

"But you're still superhuman. You know, my little brother over there has tried endlessly to gain superpowers, but it always seems to fail." Deedee teased.

"Technically, we're an accident because of a slip up." Bubble said with a giggle. The bus stopped in front of the school and all the students got off.

"Hang with us Dee, you can meet our other buds, I'm sure they'll like ya." Buttercup chuckled as Joan walked over.

"Yo BC, what's up?" Joan laughed.

"Not much, just hoping not to run into too many problems today." Buttercup chuckled.

"You mean the bitch squad and potentially get detention." Joan growled.

"Who?" Deedee asked, finally managing to break free from her shyness.

"Hey BC, who's the new girl?" Joan asked, taking notice in Deedee.

"I'm Deedee." Deedee said shyly. Joan, Robin, and Lexi all looked at her oddly before smiling.

"Who cares about my stupid sister, I would like to get to know Blossom a little more." Dexter said, shoving his sister aside.

"Me first shrimp." Mandark growled, shoving Dexter aside. Blossom rolled her eyes before her phone buzzed. She glanced at it and smiled.

"In case the boys haven't texted you yet, they just got to Italy." Blossom said with a smile.

"Butch won't, he's probably just waking up from the trip." Buttercup chuckled before her phone buzzed.

"Or maybe you're wrong. Boomer just sent me a text." Bubbles giggled.

"Who is texting you?" Dexter and Mandark hissed in jealousy.

"My boyfriend Brick Joneson." Blossom said with a smile. Dexter glared and Mandark scoffed at her.

"So where is this alleged rich boyfriend?" Mandark quipped.

"On a business trip in Italy, I did just say they arrived there." Blossom said annoyed.

"So you'll be here alone." Mandark said with a smile.

"Back off of my woman Mandark." Dexter hissed. Next thing both men knew they were spinning and their cheeks were stinging.

"Excuse me, but when did I say I was either of yours, because I'm not. I'm dating Brick, so just back off and deal with it freaks." Blossom yelled.

"You are simply saying that because your intellect is too low to realize that I am the far better suitor." Dexter said with a smirk. Blossom was fighting to control her temper.

"My intellect dwarfs yours you pompous ignoramus. I'm dating one of the most intelligent, sophisticated, well-mannered men on the planet, whose company is the owner of three others and whose daily profits dwarf that of the Morbucks dynasty. Not only is he rich and powerful, but he was raised to respect and honor women and treat them with dignity, which is a far cry from what he used to be. You are simply going off of a title that was given to you long ago because you figured out certain chemical equations and how to construct things at a young age and make robots that ultimately caused more damage than good. You fought with this insidious man next to you over stupid things to try and prove your intellect when you were both behaving like uncivilized imbeciles. Now, unless I have to repeat myself in smaller terms for your pea brains to understand, I have a class to go to." Blossom said before turning around and striding off, her friends and sisters following, Deedee being one of those friends.

"That had to hurt his ego. He needs to be knocked down a peg or two." Deedee laughed.

"If that's what this week is going to be like, Brick may wind up in jail for murder, that is, if he doesn't have to bail Blossom out first." Buttercup laughed.

"Trust me; it's going to be like that this week. Both of them like Blossom, which means it's a competition for them, when really there's no point in it." Deedee said embarrassed.

"I'll just ignore them the best I can." Blossom said with a sigh.

"So what's Brick like?" Deedee asked curiously. Blossom smiled a little before going into detail.

"My god he sounds attractive. And you say he has brothers and they are dating your sisters?" Deedee asked as she looked to Bubbles and Buttercup who smiled.

"Have you ever heard of the Rowdyruff Boys?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh my god, that's who they are? They have changed then!" Deedee exclaimed before insisting that the other two tell her everything.

_After school_

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Robin, Lexi, Joan, and Deedee all got off the bus at the stop that was closest to the Utonium household.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Deedee?" Dexter demanded.

"To their house and you're not invited." Deedee said before sticking out her tongue at her brother. Just as they all walked inside the house Megan started to bark orders.

"Do it yourself!" Buttercup yelled before they stomped up the stairs, grabbed their purses and money from their safes they had hidden away, and walked back down the stairs.

"So where are we going?" Deedee asked.

"Joan's. Then we'll be going to the mall for a little bit." Buttercup said with a smile before they grabbed their friends and flew to Joan's.

"Why didn't we fly earlier?" Deedee asked.

"It wasn't that urgent." Bubbles said with a sigh as they landed and hopped into Joan's car.

"Mind if I drive?" Buttercup asked.

"No problem, Blossom is driving Robin's car." Joan laughed as Buttercup put it into gear.

"Look at that hunk of junk." Princess taunted as she drove by in her limo.

"Oh shut up you bitch, at least I have a driver's license." Buttercup taunted right back before she and Blossom took off at full speed, practically racing to the mall, their friends laughing the whole way there.

_The next day, Tuesday_

As Blossom and her sisters got on the bus Blossom grimaced at the sight of Dexter and Mandark sitting there with grins on their faces and their eyes roaming her figure, as if they were mentally undressing her.

"So do you guys want to come over today?" Deedee asked.

"We'd love to, but today we have to work." Bubbles said with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Where do you work?" Deedee asked.

"Joneson Inc." Buttercup stated.

"Isn't that fraternization?" Mandark asked.

"Oh, three bad girls I see." Dexter said, leaning closer to all of them, his attention directly to Blossom.

"We keep it strictly professional at work." Blossom said, her sisters nodding in agreement. As they got off the bus with thirty minutes to spare Blossom received a call. Smiling at the ID she answered the phone.

"Well hello Brick, this is unexpected…I'm just saying that you don't call in the mornings…How was yesterday?...Good to hear, school starts in half an hour over here…how coincidental that your meeting starts in thirty minutes, did you plan this?...I knew it!...Shut up smartass…" Blossom continued as her sisters also received phone calls. They all found a spot to talk in private which made Dexter and Mandark annoyed.

"That was rude." Dexter hissed.

"Yeah, my future wife talking to some scum." Mandark hissed.

"Your future wife. Are you stupid, she clearly likes me." Dexter yelled. Deedee walked over to Joan, Robin and Lexi, unable to handle her brother and Mandark.

"If those two are geniuses then they should understand that when a girl says no, she means no." Joan said with a heavy sigh.

"I really want to meet these guys, by how the girls react they must be really good to them." Deedee said.

"Girl, you have no clue. A little while after they started dating, the boys spoiled them rotten. New tech and electronics, and six grand to go on a shopping spree. The boys pick them up every morning to bring them to school and take them to work and take them home in their nice sports cars. You know the girl's brother Andy?" Lexi said.

"Wow. Yeah." Deedee replied.

"They have him picked up in a limo with their two younger half siblings and let him go over to their estate so he can study with the tutors. Man you should have heard how the first dates went. If that wasn't a giveaway as to how the girls would be treated, I don't what was." Lexi giggled.

"And they're really kind to them, but they keep things mild in public. But something tells me that because they treat those girls like a king treats a queen or a prince to a princess, they'll fuck up someone who tries to hurt them or keeps pestering them like your brother and Mandark. The look in Butch's and Boomer's eyes when they learned who was behind all the horrid things that were done to them a few years ago was downright murderous." Robin said with a shiver.

"I guess I have to wait to find out about that?" Deedee said.

"Yeah, but it'll be just a little while, you know, they like to have full trust of someone before they can disclose that kind of info." Robin said.

"So like a month?" Deedee asked.

"Give or take." The three replied just as Blossom and her sisters returned.

"Yeah, call you later…I miss you…Bye." Blossom said before she hung up.

"Talk to you tonight?...Ok…I miss you so much…Bye-bye." Bubbles giggled as she hung up.

"I'll call you…because I said so…smartass…yeah, talk to you later…miss you more…bye you dork." Buttercup chuckled as she hung up.

"Have a nice phone call?" Dexter hissed to Blossom.

"Yes actually." Blossom said, unfazed by Dexter's anger.

"Was he just talking about him?" Mandark said.

"No, not like it's any of your business what we talk about." Blossom said.

"Yes it is, if I am to be your future husband, then any man you talk to is my business." Mandark hissed.

"We already discussed this Mandark, she will be mine." Dexter growled while shaking his fist at him.

"I'm a human, not property." Blossom growled.

"Blossom, my sweet, surely you must know that every man, including that nimrod Brick, considers a woman as his property, I'm just getting you used to being issued as such." Dexter said in a calm tone.

"Oh, alright, then let me inform you of something, I'm Brick's girlfriend, therefore his woman, and property. Was that the correct translation for douchebags like you?" Blossom fumed before storming off.

_After school_

Blossom literally flew to work. She did not want to be on the bus with Dexter and Mandark since they too had running start. She arrived, changed into one of the suits in her closet and then got right to work, filing and faxing while making sure everything was running smoothly. Most people would be bored out of their mind at a job like this, but for Blossom, this was calm and quiet, systematic. She was away from all the annoyances that plagued her. She knew her sisters felt the same. _Brick should be back by Sunday, Monday at the latest. _Blossom sighed mentally, counting down the days till he would be back. She'd admit, she cared about him deeply, and just couldn't wait to see the looks on Dexter's and Mandark's faces when Brick showed up and put them in their place.

"Wish my parents would get the memo. They don't ever seem to care about us, as long as their needs are satisfied they're happy. But they still have quite a debt to owe, a good five grand left." Blossom sighed as she checked the records. The gnawing guilt of not helping them in their struggle began to rear its head again; she knew she would always feel that pang to help people, no matter how rotten or crooked they were, that natural helping instinct took over if it was something she could help with.

"It's their fault and their problem, not mine. They didn't need to take out such a big loan. Stupid Megan and her plastic surgery. Conceited little witch, she'll be the downfall of my father." Blossom hissed to herself, reassuring that she was making the right choice in watching out for her sisters and little brother. She hadn't realized that the time had gone by and it was now time to leave, which she hated to do.

"Time to go home and face she-devil." Buttercup growled as she walked out of her office to meet up with sisters. The girls waited for the bus but as soon as they got on they wished they would just walked. On the bus was Dexter and Mandark smiling like the Cheshire cat as Blossom and her sisters walked to find a seat.

"Sit next to me Blossom dear." Dexter said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down.

"No, next to me my sweet." Mandark growled, grabbing her waist and pulling her. The bus had already started to move, but Buttercup pulled the string and they were let off at that stop, being followed of course.

"Girls." Blossom growled before they all took to the air and flew home.

"I can't believe they did that." Blossom groaned as they landed in front of their home.

"I can't believe the bus driver didn't do anything." Buttercup growled.

"That was simply ridiculous. Man, I can't wait until the boys get back." Bubbles said as they all headed upstairs to call said boyfriends.

_Wednesday_

"Blossom, my sweet, why do you continually allude me when you know deep in your heart we are destined to be?" Dexter whined.

"No, we are not, and Mandark, do not even start because it's not going to happen." Blossom fumed as she took off to work with her sisters in tow.

"Let's follow her." Mandark chuckled as they hopped on the bus and soon enough got off and found their way to Joneson Inc., walking into the building they stared at the grandeur of the building before walking up to the desk.

"Hello, is there a sexy red haired woman here?" Dexter asked.

"Blossom Utonium? Yes, but you aren't permitted to see her." The woman at the front said.

"And why not?" Dexter growled.

"Can you not see that two studs are aiming to win the affections of that beauty?" Mandark shouted in his annoying voice.

"This is a work place, not a dating service, plus, she's already dating Brick Joneson, one of the three Executive Managers. Their father is the CEO and founder of this company, and they will be too." The woman said.

"Woman, does it look like I care? Now, take me to the sexy red haired Blossom or so help me I'll…" Dexter started.

"You'll what punk?" a deep voice growled. Dexter and Mandark looked over to see two very vicious looking men.

"And who might you be?" Mandark snarled.

"We happen to be Brick, Boomer, and Butch's cousins Paulo and Carlos. We stay here and keep an eye on things while they go and conduct business back in Italy." Paulo said before looking to the door. Buttercup walked out with a smirk on her face and the two men bowed a little.

"Miss Buttercup, are these the men that have been bothering your sister?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, please, get them out of this office. My sister has a very important part here and she can't be bothered with idiots. Have fun men." Buttercup said with a wave of her hand Paulo and Carlos walked over, grabbed the two wimps and then promptly threw them out.

"If they come back, make them leave again only in pain." Buttercup said before returning to her office.

"Butch picked a good one." Paulo chuckled in Italian.

"Let's hope those morons get the hint." Carlos chuckled back in Italian.

"Should we tell the brothers?" Paulo asked in Italian.

"I have a feeling the girls have been keeping them informed." Carlos replied. The day passed quickly with no other disturbances.

"Brick is not going to be happy about what happened." Blossom said.

"It's not your fault a complete idiot is hitting on you." Bubbles said.

"I know, but I just don't like complaining to him." Blossom sighed.

"It's not so much complaining as it is informing." Buttercup chuckled. Blossom smirked at her sister as they took to the air.

"Sometimes sister you can be just too devious." Blossom giggled.

"It's a talent." Buttercup replied as they flew off.

_Thursday_

_Three more days and then Brick should be back, thank god. _Blossom thought joyfully as she walked through the halls of high school with her friends and unwanted admirer's trailing her. She was glad she only had two classes with them; otherwise she would not know how to handle them at all. Blossom had tried everything from kindly turning them down, to ignoring them and the just flat out telling them stop bugging her and that she was in a happy relationship. Blossom hated that they had English and gym with her, but was grateful that those were the only classes that she had to put up with them.

"I just wish they would go away." Buttercup growled.

"Yeah, looking back and seeing them mentally undress our sister is annoying me." Bubbles hissed.

"At least you can't listen to their thoughts." Blossom groaned in disgust.

"Dexter, go away. You're a perverted little freak. Leave my friends alone." Deedee shouted.

"Get out of my way woman; you are nothing but a pest." Dexter growled.

"And to think I used to have a thing for you, wait, that's what it is, you're jealous that I don't like you anymore because you liked me." Mandark said.

"Please, I'd rather eat dog vomit than date a freak like you." Deedee said, ignoring her brother. Dexter pushed his sister forcibly down and kicked her.

"I said get out of the way you insubordinate woman!" Dexter yelled before being a mere inch away from a shard of ice. Following its path he saw it was coming from Blossom's forearm. That wasn't the only thing he and Mandark noticed, smoke was building around Buttercup as it slowly and steadily came from her nose as she exhaled, and the clouds were swirling outside the window as sparks of electricity danced around Bubbles.

"Blossom dear, you and your sisters are being very funny, but as any good woman should do, put away your weapons and come with me and Mandark." Dexter said in a condescending tone. Blossom put on the most innocent smile she could as she sheathed her ice spear back in her arm. She walked by just enough to get behind him, her turned to follow her, thinking she was checking him out.

"You're such a chauvinistic asshole." Blossom growled in a deadly tone before kicking him between the legs with such a force it made him throw up and go unconscious. Her eyes flicked to a terrified Mandark.

"Get him and get out of my sight you pathetic worm." Blossom hissed. Mandark nodded and did as she said as fast as he could.

"Think he'll get the memo now?" Buttercup chuckled.

"No, he has the mindset that if he wants something he will get it, take it if need be." Deedee said.

"Girl, your brother is psycho." Lexi said.

"I know." Deedee said sadly and embarrassed.

_Friday_

"Thank god it's Friday!" Bubbles giggled as she, Buttercup and their friends left.

"No kidding, I just wish I could invite you guys over." Deedee said.

"You know we would love to if your brother wasn't there and had some friends." Buttercup growled.

"I know, and that's why I'm even more angry with him." Deedee growled as they got to the bus stop.

"See you later, we gotta get to work." Buttercup chuckled as she and Bubbles took to the air.

"How do you think Brick will feel about this when he gets back, you know, that two weirdo's are trying to order Blossom around and make her dump him for one of them?" Bubbles asked.

"He'll be pleased that Blossom kicked Dexter so hard he threw up, but he'll be royally pissed off at two other guys trying to make a move on Blossom, that's how guys get, territorial and protective." Buttercup said.

"Yeah, but not in the annoying sense and not all the time, just at certain times." Bubbles said.

"Precisely." Buttercup chuckled as they entered the building and going their separate ways to their own offices.

_In Italy_

* * *

(A/N): This section is obviously spoken in Italian. Ok, back to the story.

* * *

"Leave him. He needs to think, and maybe this time in pain will do just that." Brick growled as he left the room.

"Nicely done as always Brick." his grandfather chuckled.

"Thank you." Brick said.

"No, thank you, we will find out who leaked some valuable information because of your interrogating skills." Alphonso said with a smile. Brick nodded and started to head back to his room while his brothers waited patiently for their turns.

"What troubles you my dear grandson?" Alphonso asked.

"I'm that transparent aren't I?" Brick chuckled.

"Only to those who know you as well as I do. So, what is on your mind?" Alphonso asked.

"My girlfriend…"Brick started.

"Another one? Brick, how many times must we remind you, we can't keep losing money to the 'girlfriends' you keep bringing home. Find a nice girl that can give many children." Alphonso interrupted.

"Grandfather, this is my counterpart Blossom, she's different than the others. Namely, she's a virgin. What I was trying to say is that back home in Townsville she's being harassed by these two nerds who have all but assaulted her because she refuses to date either one of them, and she's told them she's in a relationship, but they just don't seem to care what she says." Brick said.

"What does this girl look like?" Alphonso asked. Brick pulled out his phone and scrolled thru a few pictures before finding one of her. It was a sneaky photo of her when they went on a walk and she liked it, hence why he kept it.

"My lord, you've found a goddess among you. And she's still innocent, truly a gift to the earth. And it's no wonder those men are chasing her, but it's a good thing she's loyal." Alphonso said with a smile.

"Thanks. But, do you see why I'm just a little…" Brick paused, trying to figure out the right word for it.

"Distracted?" Alphonso offered.

"Correct." Brick replied.

"No worries, when you get back home in the next day or two, you can 'speak' to the men approaching that goddess of yours and they'll learn to quickly back off." Alphonso chuckled.

"True. On another note, in case Boomer and Butch haven't told you, they're dating her sisters, their counterparts. All three girls hold that same little virtue about them that one innocence left in them." Brick chuckled.

"Hmm, I must do an investigation of the boys now. Boomer, so I heard you have a pretty girlfriend who's still pure." Alphonso shouted as he rounded the hall.

_I'll get you for that brother. _Boomer growled mentally.

_Go ahead and try. _Brick chuckled back.

_Sunday_

Saturday had flown by for Blossom and her sisters and now that it was Sunday, Blossom could not wait until Brick would be back.

"I can't wait to see Boomer." Bubbles giggled as they walked thru the snowy park.

"It will be such a relief to have Butch back." Buttercup chuckled.

"No kidding, I just can't wait to see Brick." Blossom said, her breath making a light mist appear.

"I can't wait to see how the guys chasing you will react when they see Brick. Man, talk about front row seats!" Buttercup laughed before feeling a snowball hit the back of her head. She turned around and saw no one there, but had a hunch. Flying over she found the culprit, just as she suspected, her brother Andy.

"Got ya kid." Buttercup chuckled. A snow ball fight started and soon all four were against each other and by the end of it, it was a tie.

"That was crazy." Andy laughed.

"We haven't played like that since we were kids." Bubbles giggled.

"Kinda feels nice." Blossom sighed.

"Sweet Blossom." An all too annoying voice sounded.

"Blossom dear." Another annoying voice called.

"Dexter, Mandark, leave her alone." Deedee said embarrassed. Just as they rounded to the park entrance something peculiar caught Blossom's, Bubbles' and Buttercup's attention; three floating silhouettes were visible on the snow in front of them.

"No way." Bubbles whispered before a sudden gust of air washed over the three girls and they were face to face with their boyfriends.

"Way." Boomer chuckled as he lowered himself to the ground as well as his brothers. Before Boomer could say anything else he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"Miss me?" Boomer chuckled as Bubbles hugged him.

"Yes." Bubbles giggled.

"Come here you secretive little…" Buttercup started before Butch cut her off with a breath taking kiss.

"Missed you too BC." Butch chuckled once they broke apart.

"You better take me with you next time, or at least make it shorter." Buttercup chuckled as she finally hugged him. It was Blossom and Brick that were already embracing thru all the chaos.

"Thank god you're back; this week has been total hell." Blossom said into his chest, loving the cinnamon scent of his cologne.

"So I've heard." Brick said as he held her close, enjoying the feeling of her against him.

"Just who the heck are you mister, and get your hand off of my woman!" Dexter shouted as he stomped over.

"What he said!" Mandark yelled. Brick turned on his heel and took a step forward. Before Dexter or Mandark could even think about clearing the space and snatching Blossom away, fire shot out from Brick and encircled him. Deedee managed to scurry over to where the others were.

"We'll meet you guys at the coffee shop a few blocks away from here in about ten minutes." Butch chuckled darkly in the attractive tone that could drive Buttercup nuts.

"Have fun." Buttercup chuckled as they started walking off.

"Planned on it." Boomer chuckled as turned. The girls grabbed their brother and their friend, leaving the men alone in an abandoned park.

"So you're the two little worms that have been bothering _my girlfriend_ this week eh?" Brick asked, the fire licking away the snow and making Dexter and Mandark sweat.

"So, you don't deserve her, and she clearly likes me better." Dexter growled.

"No me!" Mandark yelled making Butch, Boomer, and Brick all break into laughter.

"You two are idiots! You have no clue how to tell when a woman is playing hard to get or telling you to back off." Brick laughed.

"We know everything, hence why you don't deserve her. A woman of that caliber shouldn't go to some idiot rich boy, especially working for or with them in their company. Women should not work to begin with, their role is to stay home and take care of the young and men. I can provide her with that thru the use of science, being a scientist after all, not to mention a genius." Dexter said proudly.

"Hmm…I see, well, actually, Dexter, you're not that intelligent. Nor is Mandark." Brick said.

"What makes you so sure?" both asked.

"I'm her counterpart, meaning, I too am a superhuman. I have the same two seventy three IQ as her, and by the looks of it, you both only have an IQ of two fifty. The only reason we're not insane is because our brains were created like that and are able to maintain stability. Another thing, _genius_, if you actually knew her, you'd know she isn't fond of scientists because of her father and the company he works for." Brick said, seeing a flash of anger and sadness spread across their faces.

"I challenge you to duel!" both declared before clicking a button on their backpacks and activating the transforming sequence to the massive robots.

Blossom looked out the window to see two massive robots, obviously of Dexter and Mandark.

"Oh great." Deedee growled.

"Relax, I could destroy that thing when I was five and wasn't equipped with half the super powers I have now, Brick will massacre those machines." Blossom chuckled.

Brick looked up at the robots with a smirk.

"Now prepare to face defeat and for Blossom to dump you and come to me." Dexter chuckled.

"Over my dead body." Mandark growled.

_That can be arranged_. All three brothers thought in unison. Brick took to the air.

"We said we'd meet them in about ten minutes, it's been about three, plenty of time to spare." Brick chuckled as he dodged the robotic arms with ease. Dexter grabbed him and laughed like a maniac.

"Ha, got you now rich boy!" Dexter laughed. Brick let out a yawn of boredom before taking off with his speed, dragging the robot into the air. After spinning around a few times Brick blew fire, melting the arm clean off and then prying it off of him.

"Let's see, six minutes left and I'm still waiting for you two to get serious." Brick taunted, knowing that when they were mad they got stupider. After three minutes both robots were trash and the two pilots were out of the robots, on the ground. Both men started to throw wild punches, only getting them thrown on the ground by a single punch from Brick each time they got back up.

"Now listen here you rich boy!" Dexter growled throwing a punch.

"What makes you think she likes you?" Mandark yelled, throwing a punch same as Dexter. Both men were stopped when Brick reached out, gripped their neck and held them in the air and flew up, squeezing.

"Why should I listen to you? You're only going to spout lies about what you got to do when I was away, let me make this clear to you. Like Blossom, I can read and control minds, understood, so I know when you're lying. And as for how I know she cares about me, because she has flat out told me, and because unlike you and most other guys, I don't just see her body and face, I know her on a level two morons like you wouldn't take time or effort to know any woman. All you want from her is her body and the chance to rub it in the others face. She's more valuable than the trophy you would treat her as." Brick growled.

"Admit it rich boy, when you saw her, all you saw was her body." Dexter growled.

"And all you see is her body." Mandark added.

"Of course when I first saw her I noticed her body and face, but what I noticed more was the invisible wall she had around her, the wall in her mind, and the attitude. I know her now; I took the small amount of time to befriend her and get to know her before asking her out." Brick hissed.

"I want her." Dexter growled.

"I'll take her from you." Mandark chuckled before feeling the pressure grow.

"I'll make this _painfully _clear. If either of you try to hit on her, I won't hesitate to _permanently eliminate _you from her life. You're bugging her and getting on her nerves. She doesn't want you involved with her life more than you are because of Deedee." Brick hissed as he began to lower.

"Sounds like you're afraid I'll take her away." Dexter said with smirk.

"No, I'm just protecting what's _mine._" Brick growled, throwing them to the ground and taking off.

"My brother doesn't fear you and he's definitely not jealous of you, he just hates when someone hurts or tries to hurt her, and I hope you know what he mean by _permanently eliminate_." Boomer chuckled.

"Send us off to a faraway island?" Dexter suggested.

"No, try six feet under with worms as your company." Butch chuckled darkly before he and Boomer took off after their brother.

_Monday_

Blossom woke up at her usual time for if she were to take the bus when it dawned on her that Brick was picking her up. Awake, Blossom groaned and walked out of her room, almost running to Buttercup.

"You forget too?" Buttercup said groggily.

"Yup. Give it a few and Bubbles will be out here." Blossom replied with a stretch. No sooner had she finished that sentence Bubbles walked out of her room rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Shit, I forgot Boomer was picking me up. Well, I'm up now so no point in trying to go back to sleep." Bubbles said before looking up and seeing her sisters.

"I see I'm not alone." Bubbles giggled as they walked down the stairs and started on breakfast. About twenty minutes later Andy walked down the stairs smiling at the smell of chocolate chip waffles.

"Morning Andy." All three chirped now that they were awake and doing something.

"Morning girls." Andy snickered still sleepy. He took his seat and was served his waffles, bacon, eggs, and milk.

"Thanks." Andy said as he started to eat.

"No problem." Blossom said as she served herself breakfast once her sisters got their portion. They talked a little but soon as they finished up eating they all went back to their rooms and dressed for the day.

"Blossom! You were supposed to make breakfast! Get your lazy ass out of bed and get down here this instant!" Megan yelled. Blossom remained in her room, seeing as how she was just in her lace panties and bra and still getting the rest of her clothing together. Her door flew open just as she zipped up her jeans.

"Blossom I said…oh, you're awake already." Megan growled.

"I woke up about an hour ago. Andy, my sisters and I were already awake so I made _them _breakfast." Blossom said as she pulled on her shirt.

"Well make me breakfast! Now!" Megan yelled. Blossom finished her morning routine with a light amount of makeup applied before turning around and facing the annoying woman.

"No. I'm not your slave, so don't treat me as such." Blossom growled before grabbing her coat and backpack and going down the stairs.

"Get back here and make me my food!" Megan yelled just as Blossom opened the door where Brick was poising to knock.

"Ready to go?" Brick asked.

"Overly so." Blossom said as she walked out the door, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Andy following her.

_At the Bus stop_

"I refuse to believe that Blossom would actually have a thing for a guy as stupid as Brick." Dexter growled. Deedee groaned from both the cold and her annoying brother and Mandark.

"She should dump him and date me." Mandark said smugly.

"No me." Dexter growled. Just then three nice cars pulled up. The red _Aston _stopped in front of them.

"Hey moron, this is a bus zone, not a parking spot." Dexter yelled as the door opened. Dexter and Mandark stared in awe as Blossom stepped out.

"Deedee, want a ride?" Blossom asked. Deedee could only nod as Blossom pulled the seat forward and she jumped in. Blossom got back in the car and the three cars peeled out. Dexter's phone buzzed.

_If she dumped someone like Brick for someone like you, you chauvinistic, arrogant, asshole, she would be plain stupid. _Deedee texted. Dexter's jaw dropped and he glared at his phone wishing it would be Deedee.

"It must seriously suck to have someone like Dexter for a brother. Always all high and mighty, thinking that he knows everything about everything. Fuck, men like that piss me off." Brick growled.

"I take it you were raised much differently, your mom worked?" Deedee asked.

"My father owns a large business, my step mother in in charge of the publicity as is my brother Boomer. My step mother is Italian, and even though they believe women should stay home, they treat the women with respect because they are the one who take care of the home, the kids, the men, you name it. And not by means of slavery and sex as your brother thinks." Brick hissed before feeling Blossom's hand on his.

"Your step mom sounds cool." Deedee said.

"Thanks." Brick chuckled as they pulled up to the school. As they started for the building they could hear the fast steps of someone running.

"Brick, can we have a word with you?" Dexter and Mandark asked. Brick let out an annoyed sigh before letting go of Blossom's hand and walking with them. They went a distance away and in an area where no one would see.

"What do you want?" Brick growled, stopping.

"Follow us." Mandark snickered. Brick growled again and continued walking behind them; he had an issue with people being behind him unless he fully trusted them, and in this case, he couldn't trust these two as far as he could throw them, and that was pretty far.

"Alright, this is plenty far enough." Dexter said before he and Mandark turned around.

"I'm listening." Brick said, leaning against the wall of the alley.

"How about we share Blossom? You can have all the emotional stuff and we get the body." Dexter said with a sick grin. Brick smirked at their stupidity.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm a business man, meaning, I'm greedy as all hell. The answer is not just no, but fuck no." Brick said calmly and menacingly.

"We thought you would say that, so how about we take away your powers." Mandark chuckled.

"Yeah, right. The compounds to make antidote x are contained in my blood, the blood of my brothers, and the girls, and trust me, our skin can break diamonds. Next threat or would you just like to get straight to me beating you to a bloody pulp, literally?" Brick asked in a remarkably calm manner.

"Class will be starting soon, where's Brick?" Blossom mumbled as she and her sisters and friends walked down the hall.

"Knowing how my brother is, and how Mandark is, they probably tried to fight him." Deedee said.

"That's bad, Brick could kill them." Robin said.

"And he would have every incentive to." Lexi mused. Just then Brick entered the school carrying the two young men on his shoulders.

"Nurse, these two slipped on the ice and fell onto a cinder block." Brick said.

"Oh my, thank you for bringing them in Mister Joneson." The nurse said.

"No problem." Brick said with a small grin before exiting the office.

_Slipped on ice and fell onto a cinder block my ass. _Blossom mentally chuckled.

_If you knew you would understand. I'll tell you later, I promise. _Brick replied as they entered the class.

_After school_

"Those sick bastards." Blossom hissed as they drove to her home.

"My thoughts exactly, so you see why." Brick said.

"I never opposed it." Blossom replied making Brick look at her oddly. _Does she know? _Brick thought.

"I know this may sound unheroic of me, but as far as I could care, they could drop off the earth." Blossom said quietly, not noticing the small smirk on Brick's lips as the pulled up to her home.

* * *

So, I hoped you liked it. I know it's not as fluffy as my other chapters, but I needed to add something...annoying to it, as if Princess weren't enough. I'm actually surprised I managed to get this done seeing as how hellish this week has been. R&R please and thank you. See you all again on Saturday.


	10. Why Can't the Year Go Faster?

Why Can't the Year Go Faster?

Disclaimer: I do not own PPG or RRB

So, this is another one of my long chapter that I know most of you adore.

Hope you like it and I would like to say thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, I can't help but smile or giggle at some of the reviews.

* * *

_First day of Winter Break_

Blossom smiled as she walked with Brick to his car.

"So I finally get to go to your house and stay for a little while and explore?" Blossom asked.

"Yes, as do your sisters." Brick chuckled.

"I so needed this break." Blossom said with a stretch. Brick was just grateful she was wearing a thick coat; otherwise he wasn't sure how well he would be able to control his hormones.

"Yeah, same here." Brick said with a smile. Brick, along with his brothers still felt bad about keeping the girls in the dark about the deal that they had worked with the girl's parents. They had sent another payment, now making their payment down to four grand, but at this rate, unless a miracle happened, the girls would soon be theirs and Brick hated seeing them as that. They weren't literal territory, they were humans, and Brick sometimes hated himself for using her as bartering tool.

"Brick?" Blossom said, making Brick snap out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Brick said.

"What's on your mind?" Blossom asked.

"Oh, just your reaction to the present I got you in Italy for Christmas." Brick chuckled slyly, not completely lying.

"Damn it. I still don't know what to get you." Blossom groaned.

"Don't worry too much about it." Brick chuckled.

"But I will." Blossom sighed.

"And give yourself a headache." Brick said.

"Shut up." Blossom said with a light playful slap on the arm. They pulled into the gates of the mansion and then the garage where their cars were. Once parked, along with Boomer and Butch parking, they got out of the cars and went towards the door.

"I don't recall seeing those cars here last time." Blossom said as she pointed to three black cars. Brick, Boomer and Butch all smiled.

"Hmm, it would appear that some of my relatives are going to be here for a little while." Brick chuckled as they entered the manor. Once they got passed the halls that lead to the dining room and kitchen, which were huge from the quick glance the girls got they entered the living room slash foyer area. There were ten extra adults talking with Maurice and Adriana, and Blossom lost count of how many teenagers and children there were.

"Brick! Boomer! Butch! Come over here and say hello to your grandfather and grandmother!" A hulking older man with a scar on the right side of his face chuckled enthusiastically. It was then that the elderly woman noticed the girls standing there along with the others.

"Are these the girlfriends?" she asked quietly knowing that the boys would hear her.

"Yes." They replied. She walked over and looked at them carefully before gently placing her hands on both sides of Blossom's face and smiled almost sadly.

"Why does such a beautiful girl as you have such sad, tired eyes?" she asked and Blossom was floored by her.

"Home life." Blossom said. The woman nodded, understanding that Blossom didn't want to talk about it.

"What is your name?" she asked kindly, releasing Blossom's face.

"Blossom Utonium." Blossom replied.

"An appropriate name for a flower such as yourself." She said with a smile before looking to her sisters and smiling sadly.

"You all seem so burdened by your home lives to have such sad eyes." She sighed as she walked over to Bubbles.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Bubbles Utonium." Bubbles replied.

"Ah, appropriate as well for some who just evokes happiness and joy like you." She said kindly before going over to Buttercup. Blossom was still amazed that she could read her so easily.

"I can assume your name also starts with a B, but I would still love to know it." She said with smile.

"Buttercup Utonium." Buttercup said as her cheeks went red from highly girly name.

"No need to blush. Those flowers may have a simple look, but they are anything but simple with their vibrant color and lovely smell, they have a more modest charm." She said, only making Buttercup blush more.

"Thank you. What's your name?" Buttercup asked.

"Maria." She said.

"Nice to meet you." Bubbles said.

"Likewise." Maria smiled before looking to the boys and saying something in Italian that was obviously embarrassing because it made the group a little ways over laugh and the boys blush brightly.

"Grandma!" all three said in an embarrassed tone.

"What did she say?" all three girls asked.

"Don't worry about it." Brick said, though his face was still red. _Why am I blushing, I'm not a virgin so what the hell? _Brick growled mentally.

"Brick, what did she say? You know I could read minds right?" Blossom said with a slight smirk.

"Shit. Ok, fine, you win this time." Brick hissed annoyed.

"Well?" Blossom said.

"She said that you and your sisters have beautiful breeding and would make great wives and mothers, saying that you all have excellent child bearing hips, more so for Buttercup, strong legs to support the weight of pregnancy, a little more for Bubbles, and breasts for it, obviously more for you, and that she wants many, many, great-grandchildren." Brick said quietly so that only Blossom, her sisters, and his brothers would hear. All three girls flushed before giggling.

"What?" Brick asked confused.

"The color of your face matches you hat." Blossom giggled.

"Not funny." Brick deadpanned.

"You're no fun when you're like this." Blossom giggled. Brick rolled his eyes before his grandfather came over and stuck out his hand and pulled him into a hug, going to the Boomer and Butch as well.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Boomer asked curiously.

"The entirety of your winter break." Alphonso said with a smile.

"Longest stay to date." Butch chuckled.

"Yes, but no worries, my brother can handle the business back home while I am away. He sends his regards." Alphonso chuckled before his eyes went to the girls.

"I don't mean to pry, but I just want to know why your home life causes you such sadness?" he asked.

"The wicked witch who married our creator." Buttercup hissed.

"Your step mother?" Alphonso said.

"If you could consider her a mother." Bubbles said bored as they walked over and sat on the large couch.

"Is she really that awful?" Alphonso asked. He knew, in all his years, how women could sometimes exaggerate.

"She doesn't work and spends money faster than her husband can earn it. She literally lies around the house and does nothing but watch soaps and reality shows and lets everything pile up, she barks orders at us to not only do the dishes and vacuum but to also sort, clean, and put away all the laundry, she has us make her bed, clean her bathroom, put her clothes away in an order that she wants it, dust, shine, and any other sort of cleaning that can be done to all the surfaces of the house. She demands that we make dinner, every night, and breakfast every morning, and since we're not there to cater to her, she doesn't eat lunch and then blames us for not feeding her. And even after we do everything that she wants, it's never good enough because we girls are, quote, 'nothing but total failures at life, but who cares anyway, you're not human to begin with' unquote." Blossom said in that all too familiar cold tone that Adriana had heard the first night she met her those years ago.

"She doesn't even really care much about her own son that she gave birth to. In fact, after she had him she had a hysterectomy so she couldn't have anymore 'life suckers'." Buttercup said. Just then Bubbles' phone rang and looking down at the caller ID it was easy to tell who it was.

"Hello?" Bubbles said.

_Put it on speaker. _Blossom said mentally. Bubbles nodded and did as her sister said.

"Where the hell have you bitches been?" Megan growled into the phone. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"We already told you Megan, we were going to the boys' today." Bubbles said calmly.

"Yeah, but someone has to get here so I can go out." Megan said in a snotty tone. Buttercup was biting her tongue not to speak.

"Go out where?" Bubbles asked.

"To a party with my friends. Someone has to be here to watch the punk, who you converted to you ungrateful brats." Megan hissed.

"Hey, it's not our fault that you didn't want to change him at three in the morning because it was 'too yucky and could ruin' your nails." Bubbles said, mocking her tone from back then.

"Don't fucking mock me you bitch. Get home right now so you can watch the brat." Megan said.

"I can hear everything you're saying!" Andy shouted in the background.

"Good you little shit!" Megan yelled.

"No need to yell, my ear is attached." Bubbles winced.

"I don't care you freak, get home now." Megan demanded.

"How about I just ask Boomer and his brothers if they could send a limo to pick Andy up and we can stay here for the night because I, nor do my sisters, feel like putting up with you." Bubbles suggested, earning nods from everyone in the room.

"What, are you and your sisters blowing them or something for them to let you stay in that house you slut." Megan cackled.

"Yo Meg, you're on speaker phone you stupid cunt, and guess what else bitch, not only did you say that to me, my sisters, and our boyfriends, but also the boy's family is over and within ten feet. Care to say anything else?" Buttercup snickered.

"Damn I wish I could see her face." Butch chuckled.

"Also, I just told Andy to pack up and bag to stay the night and Brick just sent for a limo." Blossom replied with a small smirk.

"Prove what you just said." Megan said, though the panic in her tone was easy to hear.

"This is Alphonso, Brick, Boomer, and Butch's grandfather. They were telling me why they seemed tired and low and behold you call and now all the things I have heard from them are true." Alphonso said.

"This is Maria, the boy's grandmother. How dare you say such vial things you horrid woman. I can only imagine that your face and figure is just as grotesque and horrid as your attitude. You're nothing but a little teenager." Maria said with a fire in her tone that could rival Blossom at her most pissed off. Other members of the family, even the little kids, spoke up.

"You're a meanie face." the five year-old said.

"Now I know why those girls looked so sad the first day I was in this country. You beat them after weakening them, making them leave their own home to a teacher they knew. I was half-tempted to call CPS then, and I'm very inclined to now to get your son away from you, you witch." Adriana said.

"You wouldn't dare." Megan said.

"Try me." Adriana said.

"This has shed some light on the subject of the girls and how they have been these last few years, and I must say, I'm not impressed. Boomer, go shorten the contract to the end of the month, not the middle of January." Maurice said.

"No! You can't do that! We need more time." Megan shouted.

"Keep that up and it'll be the day after Christmas." Maurice threatened. Megan let out a groan before hanging up.

"All changed, contract ends on New Year's Eve." Boomer said as he walked into the room, showed it to get the approval and then walked back to where he came.

"We're gonna wait until their brother gets here and then give them a tour." Brick chuckled.

"No problem. Girls, you know you and your brother are allowed to stay here any time for as long as you like." Adriana, giving a not so subtle hint.

"Thank you for the invite, we may just take you up on that offer." Blossom said with a smile. Andy ran into the room and practically tackled Blossom to the ground, no one else could see, but tears were streaming down his face. Blossom recovered quickly, picked him up and flew off somewhere away from the others, her sisters following. The others did follow but stayed out of sight.

"What happened?" Blossom asked, her tone motherly.

"She said to never come back and that I was the worst mistake of her life and that she should have gotten the abortion." Andy cried into Blossom's chest, his tears running faster down his face.

"Shh, it'll be ok. It'll be ok." Blossom said, her sisters holding his hands as she rocked him a little.

"When's Aunt Ashley moving here?" Andy sniffled, his voice still chocking with tears.

"Before the year ends." Bubbles said.

"Good." Andy whimpered. It was quiet for a moment.

"Hey Blossom…" Andy said.

"Yeah?" Blossom asked.

"Could you sing me that one Celtic song you would sing when I was little?" Andy asked.

* * *

(A/N): The song I am referring to at this part is _Now We Are Free _by Lisa Gerrard. If anyone has seen the _Gladiator _movie, its the last song that plays. If you don't' know what song I'm talking about, YouTube it. It is such a pretty song. Ok, that is all.

* * *

"Sure." Blossom said before her voice made the songs of angels. Brick's jaw could have hit the floor if it wasn't attached firmly. Once Blossom was done Buttercup smiled.

"You're the only one who can actually sing that one well." Buttercup said quietly.

"We should go ask if there's a guest room he can stay in." Bubbles asked.

"Hell, we should ask if there's a few rooms. I don't want to be anywhere near her." Buttercup said.

"Guys, he's asleep." Blossom said. They heard them stand and quickly rushed back to the living room, carrying on like they heard, saw, or knew nothing.

"You guys have any rooms we can put him in?" Blossom asked.

"Did he fall asleep?" Adriana asked.

"What was wrong?" Maria asked.

"Megan." Blossom said.

"Say no more." Paulo said.

"Follow us." Brick, Boomer, and Butch said. They went to the hall that had four rooms across from theirs. They went to the very end and entered.

"It's all white?" Blossom asked. Brick lifted up a small panel with a scanner under it.

"Place his hand here." Brick said. Blossom did as Brick said and carefully placed Andy's hand on the scanner and the room exploded with color.

"We have investments and own a few tech industries, this is a new invention, and after several trials, it should be on the market eventually. It reads the persons personality and can customize anything with the microscopic sensors in it to match what they like. So Andy apparently likes the rainforest." Brick said looking around the amazon themed room.

"Loves it, he wants to be a conservation specialist." Blossom said as she placed him in the leaf covered blanket.

"How much will this cost?" Buttercup asked.

"It'll be available to the public. The sensor covered bed set will be sold, the paint will have it infused. And the ones for the furniture will be easy to place, since it'll be a spray for any wooden and or plastic furniture. It'll be affordable for even lower class." Boomer said.

"That's actually really cool guys." Bubbles said.

"The phrase less is more. In most business, people believe that charging more for an item will increase the profit, but actually, having it affordable for all, cheaper than what anyone would expect, will actually sell more. The machine will be a little over one hundred dollars, since it is advanced and all, but it doesn't hook up to wires, it's all energy signals from the machine to surrounding receivers, so it will only affect those within its room range, which is only to a doorway on any wall." Brick said. They nodded and left the room and their sleeping brother.

"Question." Boomer said.

"Yes?" they all replied.

"Who was it that was singing?" Boomer asked.

"That would be me." Blossom replied.

"Gorgeous." Boomer replied.

"Amazing." Butch said.

"Incredible." Brick said, putting his arm around her small shoulders. _You have the voice of an angel. _Brick told her mentally, making her blush and elbow him. _I'm telling the truth. _Brick encouraged, making her turn a brighter shade. They showed them almost the entire house except the hall where 'business' occurred, saying it was boring and nothing but file cabinets, full of the family info that was classified.

"Ok, we get it, no touchy." Blossom said.

"Promise?" Brick asked in a dead serious tone.

"Promise, and you know that when my sisters and I promise something, we mean it." Blossom said, her sisters nodding in agreement.

"Good, sorry about being so secretive about the business, but my grandfather tutored my father to keep files that could cause potential problems and aid the competition in a top secret place and to never tell anyone, and hence, my father raised us the same way, so that's why…" Brick was stopped mid-sentence by Blossom pressing her lips to his, unaware that the other family members, specifically, his grandparents, were watching. Once they broke apart Blossom looked up to him.

"Brick, I understand, so stop being paranoid. I'm not going to read your mind for it because I know that some things are meant to be private, just how I don't like to share my whole history, it's personal and something you don't talk about openly. So shut up." Blossom said with a smile.

"Thanks." Brick sighed out before they continued on. Once done about an hour later they went and checked on Andy who was just waking up, his eyes still puffy.

"Whoa." Andy said, his eyes growing huge.

"So Andy, we're going to stay here for a little while, ok with you?" Blossom asked, looking to Brick who could not get that grin off his face.

"Yeah, mom kicked me out and you guys are eighteen." Andy said with a stretch.

"Just one thing first, we'll have to go get your clothes." Bubbles said.

"And ours." Buttercup added.

"That'll be easy. Buttercup just turns into smoke, slips in through the cracks in the window, unlocks it and we're in. And with you guys able to fly silently and get me to my room, getting my clothes should be easy, as well as getting yours." Andy said.

"My little brother, you are the devious one." Buttercup teased.

"I wonder who I learned from." Andy said sarcastically.

"We'll be back soon." Blossom said before all four took off.

"Where did they go in such a hurry?" Carlos asked.

"Retrieving clothes. Shouldn't take too long." Brick said as they left Andy's temporary – maybe – room.

"I can't believe what they've gone through." Carlos said.

"I know. Hell, witnessing it when we went over that one day was bad, and it was hardly anything, but the whole thing when she thinks no one is listening." Boomer said.

"Ridiculous. And then what she said to her own son, her own flesh and blood. Why was he curious about their Aunt?" Paulo asked as he rounded the corner.

"I know. Apparently when they ran away a few years back their Aunt allowed them to stay there and didn't tell their parents. Blossom never went into detail as to why, but obviously she has a better place in their lives and hearts than their own parents do." Brick said.

"It'll be cool if she does move here, then maybe Andy would be better." Butch said.

"All of them would be." Boomer said.

"They will be. The deal was shortened, and I have a strong feeling that the Utonium's won't pay, and with Megan telling Andy never to come back, and the girls already angry at their father, once they find out that they willingly signed them away hardly even hesitating they'll be pissed." Brick said.

"But won't they be mad at you guys for putting them in a contract?" another cousin, Marcella, said.

"Yes, but we can explain that much easier to them than their parents explaining why they signed them away. They could've called my bluff and lowered the amount of money and taken the girls out of the contract if Professor Utonium had that kind of backbone, but he caved to the will of his snotty wife, and look where it's gotten him, his son banished from his own house and his three greatest creations, the inspiration for our creation, angered at him." Brick said with a smirk.

"Valid point." Marcella said. Soon enough the girls and their brother returned from the run home.

"Just set your stuff in the room you want to stay in and then we go to the dining room for dinner." Brick said as he and his brothers followed them back.

"What's for dinner?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, the chefs know that my grandfather is here and are probably preparing whatever it is he asked them once he got here, obviously Italian food. We never know with him." Butch chuckled.

"Good thing I like all kinds of Italian food." Buttercup replied, her sisters and brother nodding in agreement before going to the rooms, setting them with the scanner and then leaving and heading to the dining room. They entered and were blown away by the setup, noticing the seven empty seats saved for them.

"Brick, generally, how many courses are there?" Blossom said quietly.

"No counting dessert, six." Brick replied noticing all three girls eyes go wide for a second.

"Remember, our bodies have an extremely high, but not deadly to us, metabolism. Plus, we take about thirty minute or so break between each course." Brick chuckled as they took their seats. Blossom glanced at the clock, seeing that it was only five and if she guessed right, it would probably be after eleven before they were done eating.

_4 ½ hours later_

They had just finished dessert, tiramisu, and were heading back to their rooms when Blossom's phone rang. It was her father.

"What?" Blossom answered.

"Come home." He said in a stern tone.

"No." Blossom replied coldly.

"Then bring back Andy." John growled.

"Last I heard Megan told him to never come back." Blossom hissed. Alphonso, Maria, and the boys, along with her sisters and brother, were listening.

"Put him on the phone." John demanded.

"He's asleep." Blossom deadpanned.

"Wake him up." John said.

"No." Blossom said.

"Where are you at, I'm coming to get him." John said.

"Why?" Blossom asked, testing him.

"The house is a mess because you three didn't clean it. Megan is busy and can't always clean the house, so you have to do it, but since you weren't here, Andy will do it." John said.

"Fuck off." Blossom snapped before hanging up. Buttercup did wake up Andy.

"Huh?" Andy yawned.

"You need to change into your pajamas and then go to bed." Buttercup said setting him down.

"Ok, night, love you, see you in the morning." Andy said as he walked into his room and changed.

"We shall see you all at breakfast. No worries, it will only be a one course meal with sausage, eggs, bacon, pancakes, or waffles, or French toast, fruit and yogurt." Maria said.

"Alright, see you in the morning." All three girls said as they left. _Once you're done changing, come to my room across the hall from yours. _Brick said mentally, earning an eyebrow quirk and nod from Blossom before she entered her room. Blossom let out a breathe of relief once she discarded her bra and panties before pulling on her baggy pajama pants and tank top. She darted across the hall and just as she was about to knock Brick opened the door and smiled before letting her in.

"Your room is huge." Blossom said as he closed the door behind them.

"Yeah." Brick chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. It was then that Blossom realized that Brick was not wearing a shirt and smiled at that idea. Blossom felt his lips on her neck and let out a small groan.

Bubbles lay on her bed bored. She had changed into her fluffy baby blue pajama pants and baby blue tank top, her hair was down and she had already washed off what little makeup she had worn. A knock sounded at her door.

"Come in." Bubbles said, glad for some company. Her eyes went large when Boomer entered in only his pajama pants, allowing her to get a full view of his well-developed torso.

"Hey Boomer." Bubbles giggled.

"Hey." Boomer chuckled as he took a seat next to her on her bed. Bubbles scooted over and eventually sat on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder and smiled.

Buttercup gave into her boredom and went over to Butch's room, knowing he could ease some of her boredom.

"You decent?" Buttercup asked through the door.

"Yup." Butch replied. Buttercup opened the door and walked into his room, almost stopping from seeing him topless. She got this sudden urge to lick his abs, but resisted.

"You said you were decent." Buttercup huffed as she stood there in her green pajama pants and tee shirt.

"Am I naked?" Butch asked, making her blush.

"No, but half way there." Buttercup said.

"As long as _that's _covered, I'm decent, now get that ass over here." Butch chuckled. Buttercup rolled her eyes, knowing that Butch was playing around partially as she walked over. Once she took her seat, his hand came up and pulled her down to lay next to him on his large bed.

"No need to be shy." Butch chuckled as she laid her arm across his stomach and her head on his chest.

"Brick." Blossom groaned as he kissed her neck and chest. They had somehow moved to his bed and he was hovering over here, how this happened she had no clue but she was not about to stop it. His hands roamed up her torso just to below her breasts, which had been teasing him ever since he met up with her again.

"Can I please take this damnable piece of clothing off?" Brick groaned as he pulled at the ends of her shirt. Blossom's breathing hitched for a moment before she nodded slowly. Brick smiled as he took the piece of clothing off of her revealing her somehow perky 38 D breasts; his hands cupped them tenderly and she let out a small squeal of pleasure as he kissed down, relishing in the soft and silky feel of her skin.

"You haven't shaved recently have you?" Blossom giggled.

"No, why?" Brick asked looking up to her beautifully hazed over eyes.

"Your stubble tickles." Blossom giggled before moaning as one of Brick's hands came up a little higher and began to tease her erect nipple. Brick smirked at her writhing in pleasure beneath him before kissing down her heated body coming upon her unattended nipple and taking it in his mouth, making her body arch deliciously and her fingers tangle in his hair. He switched to tend to the one he had been playing with his finger to taking that one in his mouth while rubbing the other. Blossoms hands went from his hair to his shoulder and she felt some odd lines and designs there. He then placed a hand on each breast, his face between the two perfections before him and kissed her sternum.

"Brick, what's this?" Blossom huffed, managing to even her breathing.

"A tattoo I got a while ago. I'll show you when we're done, promise." Brick said before continuing down.

"Let me know when to stop." Brick said now coming to her toned flat stomach while still playing with her peaks.

"As long as it's not actual sex, I don't care." Blossom groaned.

"So you'd be fine with oral?" Brick asked with a mischievous grin, earning a small hesitant nod from Blossom. Brick smiled and continued to kiss down, his fingers hooking into the hem her pants and pulling them down slowly. They were unaware that a couple of people were spying on them, namely, Dexter and Mandark. They gasped as they watched what was happening.

"You sure you're ok with this?" Brick asked his head between her long perfect legs and ready to give her pleasure at her core.

"Yes." Blossom said, her head lolled back and her back arched. Brick smiled up at her before burying his face between her legs, kissing and nibbling her sweet opening. Blossom moaned louder than she had before and had no control of the undulating of her hips; she wanted him to go deeper. Brick's tongue licked up her slit, making her let out a shaky, throaty, moan, before finally entering her, swirling around and driving her insane.

"That arrogant bastard." Mandark growled. They looked back as they heard Blossom let out the most erotic noise ever; her climax. Brick smiled up at her, his eyes alight as he licked her clean before kissing up her flushed, naked body. He reached her lips, kissed her deeply before getting up and finding her shirt. When he handed her the shirt he stopped to admire her as she pulled it back on.

"I would return the favor honestly but…" Blossom started before Brick placed his finger on her lips.

"No need, it'll happen eventually, you look a little beat now. So, I guess not bad for a guy who's never done that before huh?" Brick asked smugly as Blossom's eyes went wide.

"You've never done that before?" Blossom asked in shock.

"Nope, sure I looked it up and told my bros, but actually giving, or hell, receiving oral, not until now." Brick chuckled.

"Incredible." Blossom managed to say before letting her new found exhaustion get the better of her.

"Thanks, and when you feel that you can walk or fly, you can go, no rush, I like spending time with you." Brick chuckled, laying down next to her and holding her.

"Boomer…" Bubbles groaned as Boomer played with her long clothed legs, going up them until reaching the apex of her thigh before going down to her knees. He was kissing her neck all the while and it was driving Bubbles insane. He ventured down farther; taking in the sweet smell of her vanilla body spray, and kissing her breasts over the fabric, making her nipples harden.

"You're not being fair." Boomer chuckled.

"I'm not being fair?" Bubbles gawked.

"You still have your shirt on." Boomer accused.

"Heaven forbid." Bubbles giggled before peeling off the skimpy article to show her 38 C breasts, her nipples already erect and perky. Boomer smiled, and feather kissed each one five times making Bubbles moan until she felt him wrap her legs around his waist, pressing her heat to his hardened member. Her hands snaked down his sides, earning a jerk of his hips when she got to his waist and her nails grazed him. She reached the hem of his pants before sliding one of her small hands in and taking hold of his hard member, he hissed from the new found feeling.

"Whoa." Bubbles gasped at the size of it.

"Nine." Boomer managed to groan out before she began to stroke it.

"Impressive." Bubbles giggled as she continued at a faster pace; Boomer buried his face in her neck and bit, making her let out a squeak of surprise before she felt something slithering into her pants and brush over her womanhood. Involuntarily, Bubbles hips jerked and Boomer smirked against her skin as he thrusts two fingers into her wet opening, making her let out a moan. His thumb rubbed her clit and that was her undoing as her body convulsed and her grip tightened on him, making him leak. They stopped their ministrations of each other as her body tingled, her nerves alight. Boomer got off of her and pulled her close as they lay there.

"So when did you get the ink?" Buttercup asked as she lay next to Butch.

"A while ago." Butch replied before an evil smirk captured his features.

"What's on the devious mind of yours?" Buttercup asked before suddenly being pinned beneath Butch and receiving a heated kiss.

"Wanna do something fun?" Butch asked once he broke the kiss.

"Depends." Buttercup replied hotly.

"Oral." Butch suggested. Buttercup smirked.

"If you can make me that horny, then sure." Buttercup challenged, seeing the fire ignite. Yup, she was in for it as Butch began to kiss down her body, peeled off her shirt and roughly played with her breasts, making her squirm. One hand went down and lifted her up a little off the bed; just enough for him to reach down and grip her ass tightly, pull back, and spank it making her let out a moan and grind against him.

"Horny yet?" Butch chuckled, pulling away from the kiss. Buttercup said nothing as she pulled off her pants and spread her legs wide for him. Butch smiled wickedly before kissing down her wonderfully presented naked body until reaching that oh-so-sensitive bud of nerves and sucking on it, making her let out a throaty moan. His hands cupped her ass and lifted her up, allowing Butch a better view and access to her quivering core. His tongue shot into her and began to swirl, her body clenched down, her moaning got louder as she gripped the bed.

"Oh fuck, Butch." Buttercup moaned, her fingers raking through his hair turning him on more at the sound of her voice and feel of her nails. Using his teeth he grazed her clit over and over as he penetrated her with his tongue and soon enough her climax erupted, her body convulsing with the pleasure and then collapsing, leaving her panting and sated.

"I've never done that before." Butch chuckled.

"Could've fooled me, but I believe you." Buttercup panted.

"You're gorgeous by the way, perfect actually." Butch said admiring her naked body. Buttercup blushed before she grabbed her pants and shirt from the floor. As she leaned over Butch couldn't help but spank her again, making her moan.

"Hmm, it seems I've found your kink." Butch chuckled.

"Shut up." Buttercup said before she lay back down to regain her ability to walk because her legs currently felt like pudding. After twenty minutes, Blossom and Buttercup headed back to their rooms while Boomer went back to his.

_December 19__th_

Blossom and her sisters were at the mall with Lilliann going dress shopping for the gala the Joneson's were hosting tomorrow. So far, Bubbles had found her dress but Buttercup and Blossom were having a difficult time choosing.

"I think you should get something that's pink and black." Lilliann said kindly.

"Ok, what do you see?" Blossom asked, knowing how Lilliann was. Lilliann smiled and pointed to a dress. Blossom would admit, it was a gorgeous dress, and Brick had given her a large amount of cash to spend. The dress was cherry pink with black cuts to it, making the stomach look thinner; it also had black diamond patterns running down the side and black trimming on the neckline. The dress was backless and strapless with a neckline that scooped a bit low, enough to show off her assets well but not too much, by the looks of it, the plunge stopped just below the breasts, and it looked like it clung to the body, much like Bubbles' dress, only her was short in the front and long in the back, baby blue and white with a sweetheart neckline and was also backless and strapless. It looked good on Bubbles, but just not something Blossom would wear, this dress however, was something that Blossom would wear.

"You have an eye for these things Lilliann." Blossom chuckled as she found a dress in her size – both bust and waist – and then tried it on, liked how it fit and looked, and then bought it.

"Ok, now I need one." Buttercup groaned. They continued looking for another fifteen minutes before Lilliann found one she was sure Buttercup would like.

"Hey BC." Lilliann called. Buttercup and her sisters walked over and Buttercup smiled. Lilliann really knew how to pick dresses. It was the same shade of green as her eyes – somewhere between lime green and pastel green – and had a V-neck, backless and strapless, looked like it clung well, and the skirt was cut diagonally, meaning it started mid-thigh on the left leg and ended at ankle length on the right. Buttercup found one in her size, tried it one, liked how it hugged her and stayed on, and then bought it.

"Thanks Lilliann." All three girls said.

"No problem, after all, my family does own a good portion of the dress shops and a few jewelry shops in town." Lilliann giggled as they left.

_The next day_

Brick was in his tux, since the gala was a black tie event, as he grabbed the box he had bought for Blossom before leaving his room and going across the hall, seeing his brothers doing the same. He knocked quietly, somehow in unison with his brothers.

"Just a minute." Blossom called from the other side of the door. Brick waited until Blossom opened the door. He felt the joints in his jaw loosen as he fought to keep it from dropping.

"Don't just stand there and stare Brick, it's impolite." Blossom teased as she walked away from the door. Brick finally managed to start walking again.

"You look stunning." Brick managed to say.

"Thanks, you look good too." Blossom chuckled.

"I have gift for you." Brick chuckled, closing the door behind him.

"Brick, Christmas is five days away." Blossom snorted.

"True, but it's not that gift. Just close your eyes and humor me." Brick chuckled. Blossom rolled her eyes before closing them and Brick took in that moment to fully admire her as he got closer. The dress flattered her fantastically, clinging tightly to her body yet still classy, even with the revealing neckline that seemed to only amplify her curves. Brick finally got behind her, took the necklace out of its box and placed it on her neck, seeing her shiver from the contact of the cool metal to her skin. It was then that he noticed the dress was backless and finally saw her tattoo. In the center of her shoulder blades was a pink heart with blue and purple around the edges encased in ice with ice shards sticking out.

"Hmm, so that's what the tattoo looks like. Nice. Ok, you can open your eyes now." Brick chuckled. Blossom opened her eyes and went to the large vanity mirror in her room before she gasped, her hands coming up to her lips. Around her neck was a silver chain with fire opals on chains in a starburst pattern until the center where the gem was attached to the main chain; a diamond surrounded by rubies and rose quartz.

"Oh my god. Brick, you didn't have to get this, but thank you." Blossom said breathless. Brick chuckled, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know, but I wanted to." Brick chuckled, kissing her cheek. As they left the room Blossom saw her sister's necklaces. Bubbles' necklace had two stands to it, the second one had parts where it attached to the first, making a waved pattern to it, with water opals between the two strands in the holders, and the gen in the center was interesting, a strip of diamond surrounded be a section of blue sapphire and a section of topaz to make the shape of a perfect circle. Buttercup's was a single strand station type necklace with five stations. On the two closest to the top were white opals, then the two closer down, the one on the right was a peridot and the one on the left was an emerald the center one was larger and obviously a diamond.

"So who all is invited again?" Blossom asked as they went through the halls.

"The Ashton's, Morgonson's, Brell's, Agarre's, Emmerson's, Catore's, Flink's, Burgen's, Lorann's, Dresden's, Natorre's, Zagoy's, and Morbucks." Brick listed, groaning the last one.

"So quite a few powerhouses that are in section of the nation." Bubbles said.

"Correct." Boomer replied.

"So why here?" Buttercup asked.

"Every year this gala is hosted at one of their estates, and this year it's our turn." Butch replied. They finally reached the stairs that led into the foyer area. Three families had already arrived, and luckily, the Morbucks weren't one of them.

"Not looking forward to seeing Princess." All three girls groaned.

"Neither are we." The boys chuckled as they all walked down the stairs.

"Oh boy, the Morgonson's are here." Boomer said quietly.

"Who are they?" Bubbles asked as they descended the stairs.

"See the bleach blonde woman with the overly tanned skin and too much makeup in the yellow and salmon colored dress with her hair up in a tight bun?" Boomer asked as all three looked.

"Yeah." All three replied.

"That's Natasha Morgonson, her husband is Jason, the man standing to her…left, and the other man that's about our age is her son Reginald." Butch replied as they finally reached the bottom.

"The three heirs have finally arrived, oh and look, they have dates. Tell me Joneson's which brothel did you pick up these women so that my son can have reference?" Natasha laughed, expecting the three girls to break down and cry or get enraged. The Ashton family chuckled while the Zagoy family ignored them, having a bitter jealousy of both those families.

Buttercup was biting her tongue so hard she could taste blood and Bubbles was trying to keep herself calm and refrain from a witty comeback. Before Blossom could speak, having a biting yet eloquent remark already prepared, Maria walked over to her.

"Excuse me misses Morgonson, but you are in my daughter's and son-in-laws home, you treat those girls, who are not brothel girls by the way, with respect. They are my grandson's girlfriends, and someday future wives, and since our company is making your company look like child's play I suggest you do as I say, unless you want your company ruined." Maria said. Buttercup smirked, Bubbles giggled and Blossom just smiled in shock. _Never knew your grandmother could be spunky. _Blossom chuckled to Brick mentally. _She's Italian; they're full of piss and vinegar. What I'm curious about is you not commenting on the 'future wives' bit._ Brick chuckled back. Blossom said nothing, only smiled and kissed Brick on the cheek before walking over to Maria with a kind smile.

"Thank you." Blossom said smiling.

"You're welcome. Oh, I see you received your gift, you and your sisters." Maria said with the same kind smile.

"Yes." Blossom replied with a smile.

"I want to tell you and your sisters something, in private." Maria whispered. Blossom nodded to her sisters and then they walked a distance away.

"I can see it. You do love the jewelry, but are curious as to why they would spend so lavishly on you." Maria said kindly.

"You're good." Blossom giggled.

"Dear, it's mother's intuition. The tradition in our family for the men is…unique I would assume, since something's are dying in this world." Maria said with a bit of spite in her tone.

"About the jewelry?" Bubbles asked.

"Gifts in general. See, the men in this family, as you have seen, treat the women with great respect for many reasons, they know that women are the ones who hurt most when their chastity is lost, they also know that they endure worse pain through childbirth, and then from there they know that they raise, feed, tend to, teach and protect the children while tending to the home and all its affairs. Along with that the men know that the women also take care of them in any way they see fit. The men in this family feel that the women are the ones who are in the interworking of all that goes on outside the home and that they are the ones who run the home. Knowing that, the men feel that no monetary value can ever equal to what the women do in the home, so they feel that anything they spend on their women can never amount to their overall value. But the key is the woman has to mean something dearly to the man. Seeing as how they spent a lot on you for your gifts back home, which you may want to move here, and then giving you large amounts to spend shopping and then getting you expensive jewelry, I would say that you three mean quite a deal to my grandsons." Maria explained.

The girls were needless to say a little stunned by this.

"Don't tell them I told you, it may embarrass them a little. They like to keep their motives secret." Maria snickered before they walked back to the room to see even more people had arrived, the remaining people actually; and sadly that included the Morbucks family.

"What are they doing here?" Princess growled. Her dress left little to be desired, an awful gold color with gold sequins and then brown fur trimming the collar and one sleeve over the shoulder. It also had two slits on it starting at her hip on each side, and because of that it wasn't hard to see the thin little strap to her thong, she wore five inch gold heels and had on a gold necklace.

"Well, they are my brother's girlfriends; why else would they be here?" Lilliann asked sweetly, receiving a cold glare from Princess.

"This is for people who have class, not some lame-o former superhero bitches." Princess said with her annoying fake lisp. Natasha paled.

"They're superhuman?" she asked Princess.

"Yeah, they were once known as the Powerpuff Girls, and they didn't allow anyone in because they were too good for anyone else…" Princess started her rant. Buttercup rolled her eyes before grabbing Butch's hand as he began to mingle with some of the people, putting on a small smile and conversing when need be.

"And they're just so unfair!" Princess finished about ten minutes later only seeing people conversing with the couples.

"So, you despise the girls for the reason I despise the boys." Reginald asked.

"That and they stole those boys away from my friends and me." Princess pouted.

"I would much like all three of those women." Reginald said he as stared at Blossom lustfully.

"I just want Brick." Princess said as she eyed him. _You two know we can hear you right? _Both Blossom and Brick mentally growled at them making them freeze. A few minutes later Reginald walked over to Blossom.

"May I talk to you alone?" He asked politely. Blossom narrowed her eyes at him, analyzing him.

"Sure, make it quick." Blossom said as she started to walk off. _I'll alert you if he tries anything funny. _Blossom mentally told Brick as she walked off.

"So how does that make you feel?" Princess said, wiggling up beside Brick.

"She's not going to do anything. I trust her, it's him, and you, I don't trust." Brick said indifferently.

"So, your name is Blossom correct?" Reginald asked.

"Correct." Blossom replied.

"Why do you want to stay with _him_?" Reginald asked.

"Because he's a good man. He treats me better than my own father and…" Blossom was going to continue but was rudely cut off by Reginald's laughter.

"Please, he's just being nice to you so he can get into that probably loosened up cunt of yours." Reginald laughed.

"And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?" Blossom said coldly.

"Oh come on, a woman as sexy as you has probably had her decent share of sex. Admit it; you're just using Brick as a toy for his money." Reginald said, getting too close to Blossom's face, his eyes drifting down to her chest.

"First of all, I've never had sex. I'm one of those few women left in the world that have morals. Want to be for sure, go ask my gynecologist, she'll tell you I'm still intact. Secondly, I care about Brick for more than just his money and I know he cares about me, remember, we can read each others minds, I know that he cares about me for more than just my looks, unlike you. I'm not that kind of girl you're used to only getting." Blossom said before suddenly a pair of lips were forcefully on hers. Blossom pushed him off and slapped him so hard he spun into the next wall.

"And lastly, if you ever try that stunt again, I will personally cut your dick off. Do I make myself clear?" Blossom said, her ice claws unsheathing and Reginald cowering.

"Sister?" Andy asked. Blossom looked down the hall and saw Andy standing there.

"What did you see boy?" Reginald asked.

"Everything, I'm telling Brick." Andy said before he turned around and low and behold, Brick was there.

"Why is it I'm not surprised. Reggie, you've always been that guy who always brings five of his favorite sluts to a party, and now here you are trying to take my girlfriend because none of your friends from a brothel could make it while my pure and loyal girlfriend can." Brick said in an all too kind tone.

"Andy, let's let the men talk." Blossom said, walking away with Andy in tow, glad at that moment that her lipstick is non-smudge.

"Brick, now let's talk this out." Reginald started before feeling Brick's grip.

"She's right in that I care about her more than just her looks. And you had the audacity to call her a slut in a roundabout way; I should gut you alive for such an insult." Brick growled before tossing him to the ground.

"Be grateful that we're at a social event, otherwise, I would live up to my threat." Brick snarled before turning to leave only to see Princess walking over to him.

"Want some anger _relief_? Something I could provide you with that worthless Blossom couldn't." Princess asked licking her lips.

"You mean nothing to me; you're a worthless woman that I wouldn't spend so much as a penny on. You could never amount to Blossom, because there is no price value that could ever amount to her. She is an angel, and you're just a lowly whore." Brick hissed before pushing her aside, her mouth hanging open at his words.

_2 a.m._

The gala had started at seven officially and seven hours later, there were still ten of the thirteen other families here. Andy had been going strong, along with Lilliann and Cory, up until midnight and now he was desperately trying to stay awake.

"Andy, go to bed, you're tired." Blossom cooed.

"I'm 'kay." Andy slurred tiredly. Blossom sighed at her stubborn younger brother before Brick picked him up, just as his brothers had picked up Lilliann and Cory.

"I'll get him to bed." Brick said as Andy literally slept with his head on Brick's shoulder. After the men were gone for a few they came back.

"Out like a light." Brick chuckled.

"He seemed tired, thanks." Blossom said.

"No problem. Now everyone else needs to go so the rest of us can go to bed." Brick said quietly. Soon enough his request was fulfilled as the other families left almost unanimously.

"Have a lovely evening." Everyone said as they left. Blossom and her sisters along with everyone else in the Joneson family let out a sigh of relief once the house was empty, all heading to their rooms, changing and finally heading to bed for some well-deserved sleep.

_December 25__th_

Blossom both smiled and sighed as she awoke that morning. She was smiling because she would be spending a nice Christmas with Brick and his family, but she sighed because she and her sisters, and brother, would be going back to their home. Brick had asked her multiple times if she was really sure about it.

"No, I'm not, but I just have a gut feeling that something crazy is going to happen and I want to be there for it." Blossom said.

"Alright." Brick said, trying to hide his guilt. He knew she was going to be mad, but he also knew that she wouldn't be nearly as mad as him as she would be at her parents. They headed downstairs to where the rest of the family was gathering, being the last to enter, and took their seats as gifts were passed around. After opening almost all of the gifts they had received, which wasn't too many but the girls weren't offended, they were actually happy just to be a part of an actual family gathering. Brick grabbed the present he got for Blossom, it was a small rectangle shape wrapped in red paper. Boomer grabbed the present he got for Bubbles, it was the same shape as Blossom's only wrapped in blue. And Butch grabbed the gift for Buttercup, which, again, was the same shape only wrapped in green.

"Blossom, you open your gift first." Buttercup chuckled. Blossom rolled her eyes but humored her sister and opened the gift, revealing a velvet black rectangle. Opening the box her eyes went wide. It was almost what almost what one would consider a choker, since the chain had a small adjustable part for length and even at its longest it rested on her collar bones. The areas where there were gems seemed to drape on the other chain and on that chain wither were rubies and rose quartz with diamonds and obsidian.

"No, I will not tell you the price, even if you ask nicely." Brick chuckled.

"Thank you." Blossom said, throwing her arms around him while still hanging on to the necklace.

"Merry Christmas." Brick whispered.

"My turn!" Bubbles giggled as she opened her present to reveal a dark blue velvet box. She opened the box and gasped at the sight of the double chained necklace, both chains glittering with gems as the top chain was small than the bottom chain. The gems on the shorter chain were topaz and sapphires while the other chain was glittering with diamonds and water opals.

"Thank you Boomer." Bubbles said, hugging him.

"You're welcome." Boomer said.

"Hmm…I wonder what my gift will be?" Buttercup said sarcastically as she began to tear the paper away to show a black velvet box. Opening the box she smiled as she saw the double stranded, with draping chain, necklace, glittering with emeralds and peridots on the bottom chain with a hint of obsidian, and in a perfect mixture, the draping chain was glittering with diamonds and white opals.

"Butch…" Buttercup said as she hugged him.

"I know, I know." Butch chuckled. The girls stayed for almost the rest of the day, until after lunch and almost dinner before grabbing their things and leaving.

"See you soon." All three boys said before giving their girlfriend a kiss before the girls left, brother in arms.

"Very soon." All three smiled as they walked back inside. Their parents had yet to pay any more on that loan they took out, and with the deadline only six days away, they would need a miracle to pull them out of the mess they were in.

"I'll take a week of them being mad at us in comparison to the lifetime they'll spend." Boomer said smiling, earning nods from his brothers as they walked back inside to their family.

"You remember what Maria said right?" Bubbles asked in a dreamy tone.

"Yeah, and I take it she's right, as usual." Buttercup chuckled.

"Yeah, I feel bad for leaving, but you know how my instincts are." Blossom sighed as they landed in front of their home.

"The gates of hell await us; let us see what the devil wants." Andy sighed as he and his sisters walked into the home, only to receive a good yelling, and questionnaire, and then to be beaten for leaving. Andy hid in Blossom's room where her and her sisters were.

"Sure we should stay?" Bubbles asked as she came out of the bathroom, black eye and swollen lip.

"I wasn't even sure we should leave the boys, and I'm still not sure." Blossom sighed as she created an ice compress and handed it to Buttercup to wrap in a towel and put on her back. Blossom had probably taken the worst of it, keeping Andy from being hospitalized even after being sprayed down with antidote x, Blossom would risk herself for her brother.

"I hope that whatever it is that contract has in it fucks those two over forever." Buttercup growled as she held an icepack to her head. Her sisters and brother all nodded in agreement.

* * *

So, I hope you all enjoyed that little lime of the three couples that I threw in there. Yes, I made Mandark and Dexter little peepers, but I mean, I could see them doing that. R&R please and thank you, and see you all next week!


	11. We Were WHAT?

We Were WHAT!

Disclaimer: I do not own PPG.

And finally the chapter you've all been waiting for...

Sorry for how late it is. I just started this job and I was at work from 10 to 4 and just got home. I hope you like this chapter, and I hope I managed to even it up between the couples because after reading a review or two I do see that I am very Red centric and I'm trying to get into being split evenly between the couples so I hope this is better.

Enjoy.

* * *

_December 31__st_

The phone shrilled loudly throughout the Utonium household.

"I'll get it." Blossom said trotting down the stairs.

"No! Let it ring." Megan shouted, getting in front of her.

"Oh for Christ's sake, just answer the phone." Buttercup shouted as she flew down the stairs and answered the phone.

"Utonium household, this is Buttercup speaking…Oh, hey Maurice…Sure, I'll go get John, just a second." Buttercup said, setting the phone down on the table.

"Hey Professor, Maurice is on the phone." Buttercup said a she opened the basement door.

"Uh…I'll be right there." The Professor replied, his tone shaky as he set his tools down and started to ascend the stairs.

"He-hello Maurice…I know, but…yes sir…please, no…come to your office…bring the family…a-al-alright, yes, see you shortly sir, bye." John stuttered.

"Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Andy, get dressed. We're all heading to the Joneson building. Hey, why aren't you girls working?" John asked as they went up to their rooms.

"They gave us from Christmas to the day after New Year's off." Blossom said as she went upstairs. Once they were ready they got into the professors car and went to Joneson Inc.

"Hey Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, what brings you here?" the receptionist asked with a warm smile.

"We're here with John Utonium and his wife." Blossom said.

"You could just say parents." Megan growled.

"But that would be a lie." Bubbles said.

"Ah, I see the appointment. You know, top floor, first room on the right. Mister Joneson, the Utonium's are here." The girl said.

"Excellent, send them up." Maurice said over the speaker phone.

"Already have sir." She said. The girls got into the elevator with their brother and parents and went all the way up.

"It's really quiet up here, must be nice." Andy said.

"I imagine, we work on the bottom floor, but our offices are really quiet too." Blossom said as they went to the room. Before Blossom could knock the door opened; the room was dimly lit, a projector screen was pulled down from a machine on the ceiling like the ones in school, and at the desk sat Maurice with an interesting smile on his face. They walked in and the door was closed behind them by Butch. There were six seats ready for them and at opposite ends of the desk stood Brick and Boomer, Butch now standing off to the side closer to the window.

"Please, do take a seat." Maurice said. They all took their seats. _Ok, something is up. _Blossom said to her sisters. _You're telling me, I can sense it. _Bubbles mentally replied. _I have a really bad feeling about this. _Buttercup said.

"John, do have the remaining amount of money you owe?" Maurice asked now standing. Blossom felt Andy grip her hand, frightened.

"How much was that again?" John asked as he looked in his wallet.

"A little less than five thousand dollars." Maurice said, watching the shock spread on John's face.

"I only have two." John sighed heavily pulling the money out of his wallet.

"No need, the expiration is now. And you remember what that means correct?" Maurice asked, his tone sending a chill up the girl's spines.

"Not completely…"John lied.

"You're a horrid liar John, but if you insist." Brick chuckled almost darkly as he tapped away at the keyboard until he reached the video.

"You have footage?" Megan asked in an annoyed manner.

"There are four cameras in this room, all hidden." Boomer said. Brick pulled up the video and clicked on the part where the deal started. The girls watched with interest.

_"__Now, what is it I can do for you two today?" Maurice asked smiling kindly, though his tone had a hint of malice in it. _

_"__We would like a ten thousand dollar loan." Megan barked. _

_"__Might I ask why such a large loan, being your first I might add." Maurice said, raising an eyebrow. _

_"__My husband…" Megan started._

_"__Excuse me, but let your husband speak for himself." Maurice growled. Megan sighed annoyed and then elbowed her husband. _

_"__You see, I work very hard for my job, but part of it means buying my own supplies outside of the chemicals. It gets very expensive, even with my discount." John said._

Blossom watched on the video as Brick's eyes shot to his father, the pupils wide. Somehow she knew he was telling him a plan.

_"__Very well, but allow my son Boomer to go draw up a contract, and there will be some special terms." Maurice said as Boomer bolted out the door and returned with both the contract and a small bowl and knife._

Buttercup felt more nervous than ever before.

_"__Why does your son have a small bowl and knife?" John asked. _

_"__Why Mister Utonium, you're about to make a deal with the Italian mafia, we have our methods to business." Maurice smirked. _

Suddenly, it clicked for them. The money, the status, the companies involved, the secrets and the huge family, not to mention the company had a lot of relatives working for them. Blossom had never felt more stupid, it was right there under her nose and she couldn't even detect them.

_"__I thought you were done with crime?" John said astonished. _

_"__I'm done with trying to rule the world. I never said I would be done with crime, and since my wife is the head of the mafia's daughter, that puts me really high up there." Maurice explained. John looked hesitant._

_"__If you can't pay back in the allotted six months, instead of your life, we'll take your daughters. If you ask for an extension, your son will belong to us also. Do we have a deal Mister Utonium?" Brick asked. _

The girls all looked to Brick and he knew he was going to get the glare from hell, but then each of the girls turned their attention to their respective counterpart and questionable boyfriend at the moment. All of the boys felt the heat and anger and betrayal in those stares of shock, hurt and anger.

_"__What do you want with the girls?" John and Megan asked. _

_"__Simple, they have qualities in them that would assist us greatly." Butch chuckled._

"Pause it." Buttercup hissed. Brick paused it.

"Is that all you see us as, human weapons to help you?" Buttercup asked, her voice trembling with a mixture of anger and hurt.

"No. Just continue watching." Butch said, his tone strained between business and pleading.

"I don't know if I want to." All three growled.

"Humor us?" they all said. The girls let out an agitated sigh but nodded and looked at the screen. Brick pressed play and it started again.

_"__Come on, at age thirteen they eluded the police and all other forms of authority with their six year old brother for three and a half months." Boomer chuckled as he set down the items. _

_"__If you decline it's no problem, I just have to erase your memory first." Brick said, his pupils growing small. _

_"__Sign it, we need that money." Megan hissed. _

_"__At the costs of the girl's freedom?" John gasped. _

_"__We'll be able to pay it back. And who cares about them anyway?" Megan growled. _

_"__They do all the chores." John deadpanned. Brick deadpanned. _

The girls' eyes went wide before they all looked to John and Megan, even Andy stared in complete shock and anger.

_"__We will pay it back." Megan said. John rolled his eyes and signed it. _

_"__Excellent, now give me your left hand." Boomer said with the blade in his hand and the bowl on the table. John did as instructed and gave Boomer his left hand before he felt a sting and heat, realizing it was blood. Boomer squeezed his hand to make the blood pool more before he released him. _

_"__Now, put your right thumb in the bowl, make sure to get the blood on it, and then put your thumbprint next to your signature." Boomer said. John did as instructed and was given a bandage for his left hand. _

_"__Excellent, once it's dry you may leave." Maurice said. After a few moments of waiting the Utonium's were allowed to leave but sworn never to tell or else._

* * *

(A/N): I have no idea how mafia people conduct business, so yeah I made this up but you get the basic gist of it.

* * *

Brick ended the video there and the lights flicked on. John didn't dare look over to the three girls. Buttercup was twitching with her anger, lightning was dancing on the ends of Bubbles' fingers and Blossom had an icy expression, the very one Brick had seen so long ago.

"Girls, you have to understand that…" John started before being slapped so hard he not only fell out of the chair but flew halfway across the room before landing at Brick's feet.

"Understand what? That you willingly signed us over to the mafia? That the only reason you cared about us was because we do all the housework that you or your good-for-nothing wife is too lazy to do? What, exactly do we need to understand?" Blossom fumed.

"Now listen here young…" Megan started only to feel constricted as she fell to the ground, shaking in pain.

"Megan, shut it, or so help me, I won't hesitate to throw you out the window." Blossom hissed.

"You're…just…like…them." Megan hissed as she gasped. Blossom released her mental grip and walked over to her.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Blossom asked.

"Savages. Think back to when you were first made and when we were taken over by apes. How many did you kill? How many monsters have you killed? How many people have you sent to the hospital? You're no better than they are. You're not human." Megan growled before hearing something unsheathe.

"You use your powers to get revenge on those who don't deserve it, and those who make you mad. Face it, you're evil." Megan said. Blossom pulled her arm back, her ice claw still out and stared at Megan for a moment.

"You know, I'm not even going to bother defending myself to you. You actually did us a favor in a way with this deal you made." Blossom said, her lips curving into a wicked smile.

"What?" Megan said, turning around and looking up at her.

"We have wanted to leave that hell for years, and now, you willingly give us over because you can't pay back the money you owe. Karma is a bitch and you and John completely deserve this." Buttercup chuckled maliciously.

"Why you little." Megan growled as she prepared to leap only to come face to face with the ice blade that was coming from her forearm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, weakling." Blossom hissed.

"Or what?" Megan sneered only to feel the tip of the ice touch her skin.

"Compared to me your skin is like wet tissue paper, don't push your luck." Blossom said. Megan looked to Andy and saw only a hateful stare.

"Andy, come here to your mother." Megan barked.

"You're not my mother; you're a two-bit whore that would have willingly signed her step-kids and probably even her own kid that she birthed away for cash and a chance to cheat on the man you married." Andy said, shaking with anger.

"But we didn't sign you away honey. You know we love you." Megan said.

"Stop lying to my face! I don't care if you did or didn't sign me away; I'm not coming home with you. I'm going with my sisters until Aunt Ashley gets here and then I'm going to tell her everything!" Andy shouted.

"Why would you do that?" Megan yelled.

"Because she's more of a mother than you ever could be!" Andy yelled back. Brick took a step forward only to be next staring down the ice blade.

"Don't, you're not exactly in good graces with me right now and you have _a lot_ of explaining to do. No bullshit, no secrets, and being a pussy about it and refusing to talk. Understood?" Blossom said her eyes more deadly than he had ever seen before. He only replied with a nod before the blade sunk back into her arm and she, her sisters, and brother all left the room.

"I'll handle these two, you three go take care of them and call a moving truck." Maurice said. The three boys nodded and then caught up with the girls. Once they arrived to the house the girls and Andy went to their rooms and started to pack in silence.

"They're pissed." Boomer mumbled.

"What was your first clue genius? The fact that they are giving us the silent treatment?" Butch replied sarcastically.

"Let's go get our cars while they pack." Brick suggested. Butch and Boomer nodded before they flew back, got their cars and drove back to see the moving truck there and the girls, with the help of some of the movers, getting their stuff loaded. The boys helped as well and soon enough they were heading to the Joneson estate.

"What's with the three new manors being worked on?" Blossom asked as she looked out the window.

"My brothers and I will still be living here, but in our own manors." Brick replied. Blossom nodded and then it fell back into silence as they pulled up to the house. The movers started to unpack everything and followed them all to their rooms, which still had not changed, and set the boxes and technology down, since obviously a bed was not needed. Once everything was moved in the girls all stood in the hallway next to their doors. Brick, Boomer and Butch all turned the corner and saw them standing there, waiting.

"Let's go to my room." Brick said as they pushed themselves off the wall and walked into Brick's room. The girls sat on the couch in Brick's room while the men each sat in a chair.

"Talk." Buttercup snapped, making the boys jump.

"Ok, we know you're mad at us…ok, mad is mild, you're livid. But we have our reasons." Butch testified. All three looked at them and nodded, granting them permission to speak.

"We witnessed firsthand what you had to go through on a daily basis, twice. We felt that was a little cruel to you. And, yes, that part about you three having qualities that could help us was in there, but we couldn't tell them our completely true reasons, even though that was true." Boomer started.

"Your true reasons being?" Bubbles encouraged.

"We cared about you when you were thirteen and running off. I don't know what or why it came over us, but we wanted to keep you away from that shitty lifestyle. We wanted to get you far away from the thing that is referred to as Megan. But mostly, we could see, even then, that you three would adjust well to this lifestyle. Even when we were kids and I saw what she did to you I felt that you three deserved better. I hated that look in your eyes, but mostly, and I don't know why, but I was truly puzzled as to how someone who was so full of life, piss, vinegar, and spitfire iced over in just two years. A seven year old should not have a look that can freeze fire and have a tone to match." Brick said, looking directly to Blossom, seeing her façade fade away.

"Why do you think we would adjust to this life so easily?" Blossom asked in almost a whisper.

"I distinctly remember that Joan told us you three 'could put the CIA, any mafia, or secret agency to shame with their underhanded tactics', and well that intrigued us. And this year, after getting to know you, and in the past with our encounters with you, we believe her." Butch chuckled. The girls were caught there, and they knew they were.

"Damn Joan knows us too well." Buttercup sighed.

"Not to mention that little skirmish between you and Megan a few moments ago, that was all the proof we needed." Butch chuckled.

"Ok, so just one more question. What's down that business hallway?" Blossom asked.

"Mostly just that, business files and home offices. But there are a few rooms in that hall that are used for interrogations of those who snoop a little too thoroughly and find out about who we are, and then well, I think you guys know the rest." Brick said.

"You kill them don't you?" Bubbles blatantly asked.

"Sometimes, sometimes we just beat them till they get the message and just keep their mouth shut." Boomer admitted.

"Because someone is watching?" Buttercup asked, earning a slight smirk from the boys.

"Hey, you catch on quickly." All three chuckled. The girls looked down and stayed quiet, and the boys took that as a cue to get up and walk over to them.

"Look, we're sorry for not telling you, we wanted to honestly, but we had to keep it secret from you until the contract expired, whether he paid it off or not." They all said.

"You would've told me your family was the Italian mafia even if John had paid you back? Why?" Blossom asked.

"Because I get paranoid keeping secrets from you Bloss and I hate that feeling of guilt. I hate knowing that I have your trust I didn't entrust you with that information." Brick growled. Boomer and Bubbles left, going to Boomer's room to talk more and Butch and Buttercup left, going to Butch's room to work things out.

"Blossom, I really am sorry." Brick said, sitting next to her.

"I forgive you Brick; I'm just trying to figure out how this is going to work for me." Blossom said, leaning on his shoulder. Brick smiled, thankful that she had forgiven him and trusted him again.

"How can you forgive me so easily?" Brick asked, kissing her temple.

"Like I said to Megan, they did us a favor and you could see that we would be happier and better off here." Blossom said, leaning up and kissing his cheek. Brick looked to the clock and saw it was ten to midnight.

"Happy New Year's." Blossom sighed as fireworks went off in the distance, her head still on Brick's shoulder, racing with what would come the next day.

* * *

So, what did you think? I know it seems like the girls were quick to forgive and that I was a little Red centric at the end, I really am trying to be equal to all three couples. Anyway, R&R please and thank you and I will see you all again next Saturday, maybe Friday because I work again on Saturday, same shift.


End file.
